You Have To Marry Me
by adreamer212
Summary: They didn't expect this. Their life were so different. Somehow they met. Somehow they got married to each other. A Spemily story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my first long Spemily story. I just have a few words for you guys before you spend your time reading this.**

**English is not my first language so I might make a lot of mistakes while writing this. If there are spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes or other mistakes that hurt your eyes, you can tell me. I'll try to fix them. The mistakes. Not your eyes. I mean... Never mind.**

**If you're here, it means you love Spemily. I love you for that. Thank you for taking your time on my story. I hope this story got better for you.**

**Pretty Little Liar is not mine. If it's mine, you'll know. (Full of Spemily of course)**

* * *

><p>December. It was that time of the year when Veronica Hastings visited her daughter. The sound of it made everyone think that this was a normal mother – daughter thing like other families. It wasn't. Because her daughter, well one of her daughter, was Spencer Hastings. She was a writer. The best of writers if you ask. She made it to the best seller writer of the year. Actually, she got that 5 times in a row. Her best book "Loving you is my mission" melted thousands hearts, touched millions souls and well, earned a lot of money.<p>

Amazing huh? Wait for it. What was your first thought when you heard someone was a writer? Let's me guess, messy hair, black eyes, big glasses, things like that, right? Then you must be surprised if you saw, well if you had a chance to see Spencer Hastings. I didn't even know how to put words to her beauty. There was something classic, something elegant, something mysterious yet intoxicating. My favorite part of her face was her eyes. Don't look into them too long, you might get lost. That light brown eyes could make you bow down in front of her before she even asked you to do it.

Despite how amazing her daughter was, Veronica only concerns about one thing – her daughter's marriage. That was normal though. Every mother wanted their daughter to be happy, to spend the rest of their life with someone who treasured them. Besides, our incredible writer was twenty nine. She was almost thirty and in the Hastings tradition, you was not allowed to get married late. They actually had a book which had all the rules in it.

- Mom, for the last time, I'm not gonna marry Andrew Campbell. - Spencer put her face in her palm, lazily spoke out loud.

- Why not? You're friends since forever, you know everything about him. What's your problem? – Veronica was losing her patience. This was like the fiftieth times they had this conversation and Spencer still didn't take her idea.

- That's the problem, don't you see it mom? I know him too well to marry him. I love him but as a friend. How can I marry someone I'm not in love with? – Classic stubborn Spencer.

- Okay I don't care. You're almost thirty now. You don't have much time left. In the next two months you have to get married or I will… I will… - What, Veronica?

- You will what? – Spencer smirked, she won this time.

- You… - Veronica gave her daughter a glare before stormed out of Spencer's villa.

Spencer knew she has to marry. Soon. Melissa – her perfect sister had already had a family with a little son and Ian. How could she could even win in this? This was life. It was not just an A plus test or a high position job that you could easily get, well easily for the Hastings. Every time there was a family meeting, Melissa had her chances to ramble about her perfect son, perfect husband, perfect life. The Hastings adored her.

Yes, Spencer Hastings needed to get married.

* * *

><p>December. It was that time of the year when Emily's coffee shop had a hard time to find customers. Apparently, they had gone on holiday to visit their families. A small coffee shop which lived by tourist's money had to wait until the weather got warmer. By now, the shop worked slowly to serve neighbors, friends, acquaintances… of the owner.<p>

Emily Fields – the owner of this coffee shop. This "Be my forever" coffee shop. Well, from the way she named it, you could tell she loved romance. She also loved books. Not any kind of book, Spencer Hastings's books. She wished she could write something like hers one day. Yes, she was a big fan. Let's say she was one of the reason Spencer became best seller writer of the year. She had every book of Spencer. She kept it like her life. Her biggest dream was having "Loving you is my mission" signed by Spencer Hastings.

That was a simple dream for anyone though. But for Emily, it was a bit harder to get. She was twenty seven. An age that at some point you had got something in your life that you satisfied with. An age that you had found someone special to dream about the future. An age, well, an age you didn't have to work really really hard to pay for the debt that your "I'm sorry I put your name on the contract" ex had gave you five years ago. The only thing she had now was this coffee shop. Well this "barely has customers" coffee shop. But she loved this place anyway. This had been her first dream since she was in high school. And she got it.

The lack of money sometimes had a good side though. People loved her for who she really was. She was smart, nice, sweet, modest, truthful and innocent. When someone said you have a nice personality, they maybe avoiding talking about your look. But trust me, Emily Fields was God's favorite. The beauty she had was out of this world. You know. That one person that could be goofy and attractive at the same time. That one person that even though they stepped on your foot by accident you were still the one who apologized. That one person who looked strong but you felt the need to protect them anyway. Yes, she got the look of that person. My favorite part of her face was her eyes. You wanted to look at them forever, to know how deeper they could get than the sea. That dark brown eyes could make you come right over there and embrace the owner before she even asked you to do it.

God loved her. He or she gave her everything and took just one thing from her. Money.

The deadline for payment of the debt was Monday and she still needed money, well a lot of money to reach the big number in that contract. She hadn't seen any number that big in her entire life. It was Saturday. She was hopeless. She couldn't lose this place. This place was everything she had.

She needed money.

* * *

><p>Today is a new day. This was actually new because for the first time in five years, Spencer Hastings wanted to go outside to get fresh air. Don't get this wrong. She did go outside for events, books signs, interviews… But after everything, she went home. She didn't like talking to people. It wasted her time and her mind. That was the reason why she didn't have friends. Actually, she had one – Aria but we will talk about her later. Now, speaking of fresh air, not that fresh air around her place but fresh air in that small town near where she lived. She just felt the need to wander around and watch people interact. Lied. Living alone in this villa must be lonely sometimes Spencer. It was okay to admit it.<p>

So she took her car and drove for a while before she knew it had been a long time since her car last taking gas.

_Ugh. That's why I hate going out._

Looking for the phone to call someone for help, Spencer found another reason to hate going out. Her phone was at home. More like miss "I don't want anyone to disturb me"'s phone was at home.

Now she was stuck in middle of nowhere. Wait. She knew this road. If she walked for fifteen minutes she would reach a coffee shop which she could use a phone call.

Walking. Walking. Walking. The writer wasn't a fan of "moving activities". Plus, with the weather like this, she had already signed a contract of not leaving house anymore.

Finally, she reached the coffee's shop door. Steadied her breath and straightened her clothes. Spencer read:

- "Be my forever". Such a stupid name. I hate romance.

Ouch, a romantic book's writer hated romance. How ironic.

Anyway, she stepped into the shop. Nobody was there. Nobody. The coffee of this shop must be terrible or something. There was just one person who was sitting in the table that near the window reading "Loving you is my mission".

_Please don't be another crazy fan, I can't call anyone right now._

Regain her gesture, Spencer knocked on the counter surface.

The girl looked up. More particular, Emily looked up. Their eyes met.

Was it just me or the world seemed to stop for a moment? Just me? Okay I'll shut up now.

She closed the book, stood up. Never broke eyes contact with Spencer, the owner slowly approached our writer. Her lips twisted into a formal smile.

- May I help you?

Don't be surprised. Emily might be a big fan but she was risen well. One, she knew what first impression was. Two, she had read the news about Spencer Hastings's problem with a crazy fan before. Spencer hated crazy fan. The last thing Emily wanted was making Spencer Hastings hated her. No. Not today. Not before "Loving you is my mission" was signed.

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show Emily._

Oh, a Frozen fan.

- Can I use your phone to call someone? My car is out of gas and I left my phone at home. – Spencer gently spoke about her problem, relieved that this girl was not a crazy fan. Plus, she got brown eyes. Dark ones.

Emily froze.

_You look even more gorgeous in real life. And that voice is the most attractive voice I've ever heard._

- Hello?! Are you still there? – Spencer asked, starting to get annoyed by the familiar reaction.

- Ye… Yes. Of course you can use my phone but it's freezing outside. I think it would take a little longer for any help. Would you like to have a drink? – Emily tried her best to act normal as she handed the phone to Spencer, praising herself for coming up with the drinking idea that might keep Spencer here for a moment.

- Yeah, I guess so. Americano please and thanks! – Spencer replied, made a quick phone call and found a table in the corner.

Her manager – Toby said that he needed at least thirty minutes to reach her. Let's hope that she had a peaceful time while waiting. Emily came after a few minutes and left quickly before placing a cup of Americano on Spencer's table.

This coffee shop was nice though. It was small but gave you a cozy feeling that made you miss home. This place also gave you that familiar coffee smell even though you sure this was the first time you walked into the shop. The owner definitely had good taste of music. "The day you went away" was playing in the background. Old but gold. It had been a long time since Spencer felt this peaceful. She enjoyed the music, the atmosphere and the coffee. Clearly this was the best Americano Spencer had ever had in her life. Just like the owner had known her for years. She put just a little bit of sugar in this. Spencer loved it. Bitter.

After a good fifteen minutes, worrying Spencer would have left soon, Emily came up with the book on her left hand. Uncontrollably, she asked:

- Hey um… Can I have your photograph on this book? You know, I'm your big fan and having this book signed by you is my biggest dream. I can't believe I finally have a chance to meet you in person. You're amazing. You inspire me. I wish I can write like you. I love every single book you wrote. I actually have a collection of you and your books. The way you write let me know you're a very romantic person. And…

Spencer rolled her eyes as Emily kept rambling about her obsession for her. Having an unfortunately morning made Spencer a little more anxious than usual. Then her peaceful time was interrupted by another crazy fan. She spoke cockily:

- Yeah yeah yeah. I'm awesome I know. Give me that fucking book so we can get this done already.

- Excuse me? – Emily spoke after a moment full of awkward silent, the dark brown eyes girl was surprised by what the writer had said. Apparently, she didn't expect to see Spencer's cockiness or to hear Spencer's curse.

The confused look on Emily's face let Spencer knew that she shouldn't have said those words. But she refused to take back what she said. Instead, she continued:

- Don't tell me you know who I am for what I write because you don't and you never will. I hate romance and people who live their life in it. Okay?

Loud and clear. Emily knew she wasn't hearing things. Spencer really said that. Hurt, angry, confused. The feeling of your dream was shattered by the person who inspired it was unbearable. Hating romance was okay, nobody liked everything. But hating people who like it was unacceptable. Who gave her the right to judge other with the way they lived?

- What about people who live in romance? They can choose the way they live. Besides, you wrote these things. I bet you have to live in it to feel it too. What's wrong with you? – Her voice was shaking. It took Emily a full five minute to come up with those sentences. She really didn't know what to say.

- Oh please. Don't you have better things to do? Holding a romantic book all day and dreaming about your happy ending, about your prince charming will come to recuse you some day. What a waste of time! Let me tell you one thing: Life is not like that. Life is more of a horror movie. You will never know what would come tomorrow and who really is your friend and not just using you for their own good. Yes, I live in romance. But unlike you, I live in it on purpose. I actually make money out of it. People are always thinking I am a romantic person but believe me, there is no romance in this world. What you've read is something in dreamland that probably will never happen in your life.

Her anger about life took over her tongue. She was surprised herself though. She didn't expect to put everything on a person she just met. Feeling a little guilty because that person was pretty nice and also a fan of her book, Spencer stood up and about to walk out of the store but Emily's hand stopped her.

- Where are you going? I'm not done with you.

Emily was still not sure what she was going to say next but she knew she had to teach that girl a lesson. Nobody was allowed to smash up her dream and walk away like that. As she was about to talk, three muscle men walked into the shop.

- Emily Fields, I believe you have something of us – The man in the middle said cockily.

- No, today's Sunday. The deadline is Monday. I need time to fill enough money, please! – Emily immediately released Spencer's arm, turned full attention to the men, begging and trying hard to cover her shaking voice.

They put Spencer as side and approached Emily with a smirk on their faces. Emily went backward step by step until her back hit the wall.

- You know, if you don't have money, we can discuss the other payment – the second man spoke again, raising one hand to touch Emily's face.

- Get away from me. I can pay enough money by tomorrow. – Emily put that hand away with a disgust look.

- I don't think you can dear. Just one night with three of us and everything will be fine. We don't want to lose an opportunity with such a pretty face like this – the last man spoke as he pinned Emily's arms on the wall.

Spencer tried to think what she should do. Yes, she didn't like romantic people or people who think she was the romantic one. Yes, Emily was both that kind of people. But she also didn't like people who took advantages of other and Emily clearly didn't deserve all of this. Nobody deserved all of this. As the man was about to place his mouth on Emily's lips, Spencer yelled:

- Let her go. How much money dose she own you? I will pay.

Emily's eyes widened. She thought Spencer had left long ago. Even though she was still mad at her but she was glad that Spencer had stopped what was about to happen. May be owning money from Spencer would be less dangerous than owning from these men. Yes, may be that.

The men looked at each other. They got a better idea. One of them approached Spencer while the other two was still pinning Emily's hands over her head.

- Why don't you join us? This will be fun. I can promise that.

Spencer knew what he meant. Waiting for him to come closer, Spencer kicked him between his legs and grabbed the baseball stick near her. The other two men released Emily hands and ran toward Spencer. The writer hit one of them on the head. He joined the first man and laid on the floor, kept his hands on his head while yelling the other guy to attack Spencer. The third man grabbed her shoulder and pulled Spencer back. She dropped the baseball stick and couldn't fight back in this position. After processing everything, Emily ran over the man and Spencer. She bit his hand which made him let go of Spencer. Emily helped Spencer shoved his head against the counter.

_Sorry, that must be hurt._

You don't need a hint to know who thought that right?

Emily froze in her spot. Spencer grabbed her hand and run out of the store. Luckily, her manager had just arrived. Spencer asked him to drive away right after they got in the car.

The driving was quiet. Too quiet. The light brown eyes girl was deep in thought, facing the window car. Toby didn't ask a thing. He knew Spencer too well. One of the important rule is never asking or interrupting the writer's thinking time. Emily was waiting for Spencer or the driver to say anything but no one started. She decided to break the silent.

- Thanks, I know you don't have…

Spencer raised a hand to stop her, turning to face the coffee shop owner with a serious look on her face.

- You have to marry me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Hi there! It's me again. Like usual, I have something to share with you guys.**

**English is not my first language so I might have made a lot of mistakes in this. Forgive me, please? Oh and you can tell me where was I wrong so I can try and fix it. It's all for your eyes though. :)**

**I want to thank all of every one who spend your time to read my pieces and review. I smile like an idiot. I hope the story got better for all of you. Thank you. Again. **

**Last but not least, if you're here, it means you love Spemily. And that's why I love you. A lot. **

**Pretty Little Liars is not mine. If it's mine, you'll know. (Full of Spemily of course)**

**P/S: The promo of PLL 5B kills me!**

* * *

><p>Emily didn't know what was going on in the writer head. That question was totally irrelevant to what had happened earlier. And the way Spencer said it made her felt a little frustrated like Spencer commanded her to do that. Plus, she was still bitter about the romantic thing. She mocked:<p>

- Um… I know you hate romance but is that supposed to be a proposal? Because if that is, I have to say no. – Raising an eyebrow, the tanned girl spoke with a sarcastic tone.

Spencer rolled her eyes and was about to speak but Toby decided to join the conversation. He looked at Emily through the reflection in the mirror.

- Oh, so you're Mrs. Hastings? The person Spencer's gonna marry in the next two months? – His tone was light. He was interested by the situation.

- Shut up Toby.

- Sorry about that. She's a little grumpy this morning. Maybe every morning. – Besides whispering the last part, Emily sincerely apologized, she knew she was one of the reasons Spencer snapped at this guy.

- It's okay. I'm used to it. I'm Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer's manager. You can call me Toby. – Toby grinned while introducing himself.

- Emily Fields. You can call me Emily. I'm a coffee shop owner. And no, I'm not Mrs. Hastings – Emily responded with a smile, emphasized the Hastings part.

Toby chuckled. He was slightly delighted by Emily. The manager felt like he had known her for a long time and they could be good friends in the future. He saw their connection already. He also saw something different about the dark brown eyes girl. Different was good. He liked different.

Working with Spencer for a long time, he had never seen anyone had the gut to mock Spencer or say no to her. And her "I hate romance" secret was actually… a secret. Nobody other than the crew and everyone who were closed to her knew that. That secret would affect her fans a lot. Toby knew Emily was special. He knew that this tanned girl would change his beloved friend who was also a writer someday. Not that he hated anything about Spencer. She was perfect the way she is. But the painful past took away most of her feelings about love. The only love she could feel for right now is writing. He wanted his friend to be happy. Maybe Emily could make his friend happy. He felt happy by Emily already. She was so loveable.

_This will be interesting. _

Smiling to himself with the thought of it, Toby didn't realize he was receiving a deathful glare from Spencer. Apparently, Toby and Emily was sharing a warming smile with each other for the past two minutes. Luckily the road was empty though. But more importantly, nobody cared the writer was there. Spencer cleared her throat to catch Emily and Toby's attentions.

- We'll talk in my house. We're almost there and Toby, you're burning a hole in her face. Stop staring and focus on the road. – Spencer spoke lightly the part which was supposed to be heard by Emily while yelling the last part for her manager.

- Okay okay! Gee, she's yours. I get it – Toby replied while turning the wheel to enter Spencer's villa gate.

Both Emily and Spencer were about to protest what Toby had said but he soon exited the car to open the door for them.

- I will bring your car back by tonight. Enjoy your talk, Spencer. – He winked at her.

Spencer led the dark brown eyes girl to her house just to be stopped by Toby's voice.

- EM! Goodbye. Can't wait to see you again. – He yelled out from the window car with a wide smile that could crack his face.

- Bye Tobes. – Emily waved back.

The writer rolled her eyes.

_They called each other by nicknames already._

* * *

><p>The girls entered the house and as Spencer acted nonchalantly about her majestic villa, Emily taking her time to admire every centimeter of her surroundings. The place was big. Really big but they knew how to use all of those spaces. The first impression was black and white are decisive colors. State of the art feeling covered the living room. Besides the table and chairs for guests in the center of the room, the bookshelf inserted nicely under the stair space and a long desk which turned to look outside through the glasses walls that replaced the normal brick wall brought a peaceful look to the room. Everything was nice but the one thing that made the dark brown eyes girl laid her eyes on was a white piano put across the guests table. You can see the owner of the piano really appreciated it. From the numbers written on it, Emily knew this piano was made seven years ago but it still had this shiny cover and the frets were perfectly white.<p>

- You play? – The tanned girl asked, didn't know she just said that out loud.

- Yeah, but I stopped a long time ago after I… Never mind. – Spencer was pouring water into two cups, almost spilled her life story to a girl she just met.

The feeling of Emily around her made the writer felt comfortable. She felt like she can tell the girl everything without being judged even though that girl just managed to mad at her for hating romantic people.

Emily was curious about what Spencer had said but she decided to put it down and turn back to the real reason they were here at first. Sitting across Spencer on the guest's chairs, she spoke:

- Why do I have to marry you?

The coffee shop owner's voice cut Spencer's thought but led to another thought. She needed to marry someone in two months and she didn't want that person was someone she knew too much. She could marry Andrew but that wasn't fair for him. He was her friend and he deserved someone who truly loved him, truly cared about him. Since Veronica only said that Spencer had to marry someone. _Someone_. She didn't force her to anyone particular. Emily would be perfect. She needed money. This was like an exchange in the market. If she married Emily, she wouldn't have to care about her truly. By that, she wouldn't feel guilty for not loving her partner. Plus, this would shut Melissa up about her life. Marrying the girl meant she also joined the LGBT community and supported them. She had been supporting them for a long time but action speaks loader than words. They could divorce after six months and Veronica wouldn't say anything to force her "already heartbroken" daughter to marry again. Emily would get the money. Spencer would get to solve her "two months" problem. This was a win – win agreement.

- Spencer? Spence. – Spencer had been spacing out for five minutes and the look on her face was determined. Emily didn't know she should interrupt or not so she chose to speak softly.

Deeping in thought, the sound of her nickname came from an angelic voice brought Spencer back to reality. She locked eyes with the dark brown eyes girl for a moment.

_Your voice… It's beautiful._

Spencer shook her head and cleared her throat.

- Look. I know you hate me now and I don't like you either. But you need money and I need to marry someone in two months. I will pay for your debt, all you have to do is marry me for at most six months. After that, we're back to normal. You don't have to even say hi to me if we meet again.

- Do you realize how insane that sound? How can you marry someone you just met? How can you marry someone you don't love? It's a waste of time do you know that? I'm not gonna be a part of this crazy plan of yours. – Emily furrowed her eyebrows, the softly voice was gone and replaced by a harshly one.

- Honey. I believe you have no choice. Your deadline is tomorrow. You have three options. One, you will lose your coffee shop. Two, you will spend a night with those disgusting men. And three, you will marry me and keep your shop. Plus, I'll give you extra money at the end so you can follow whatever your dreams are. – Spencer smirked the whole time. She thought she knew Emily already. The girl was so readable. There was no way Emily would say no to this, to her. Not again.

- But… - Emily spoke before she even thought about it but no word coming out. After a minute, she knew Spencer was right. She hated that Spencer was right but she really had no choice. She sighed and put her face in her palm, slowly arched backward to lean on the seatback.

- That's a yes then? – Spencer asked, the winning smile never left her face.

- Yes. But I don't have to love you right? I don't think I can. – The dark brown eyes girl responded. Her face acted hopeless but there was a hint of playful tone in her voice.

Spencer rolled her eyes. Today she rolled her eyes a lot. She stood up to take the laptop which was on the bookshelf and walked over to sit next to Emily. The writer opened it and started to type the first line. Emily read:

- "Marriage Contract".

The light brown eyes girl took a brief moment to look at the coffee shop owner before turning back to the screen. Spencer started typing again, faster. Her fingers flying over the keys. Emily couldn't help but admiring the scene in front of her. Spencer Hastings was writing. Not exactly writing some of her work but the scene could be count like the others. Her eyes brighten after each word, the determination written all over her face and she licked her lips when she knew there was a good part coming up. In her wildest dream, the tanned girl had never dreamt of one day she could sit this close to her favorite writer and watch her doing her work. If Spencer didn't crash her own image this morning, this day would be the happiest day of Emily. Realizing she was staring for too long, Emily stood up and wandered around the room. At that moment, she noticed there was this feeling that she had felt from the time she walked in and just came to identify what that was.

_Lonely. _

How could a girl like Spencer wanted to spend her time alone in this place? With a look like that and her talent, the writer would have had a lot of friends or even lovers. Sure she was not the type of romance but there was people who don't mind that. Earning a numerous of money and doing the job you love but had no one to share was something sad, something compassionate.

- Done.

Spencer's voice echoed behind her back. Emily turned around to come and sit at where she was before.

- Read it. Especially the rules. After you agree everything, we'll sign this and start own show tomorrow. – Spencer spoke again, gesturing Emily to read the laptop's screen.

- Rule number one: "Nobody is allowed to know about this contract except us." – Emily read out loud, thinking for a moment – Can I at least tell my best friend Hanna? I tell her everything and I really don't want to keep any secret from her. – The dark brown eyes girl explained to Spencer but also to herself.

Hanna was her best friend since kindergarten. Even though they were busy with their own things but they would find time to meet each other at least once a week and also be there for their best friends when there was some milestones happened in their life. Though the last two months Hanna was going on her business trip, she always kept in touch with Emily and told her everything had happened to her on the trip. Everything. Hiding secrets didn't keep them close, it torn them apart. They had learnt it in such a young age.

- No, you can't. It's too dangerous for others to know. My plan may be ruined if someone know this is just a show. – Spencer immediately denied Emily's wish.

- But Toby knows about this. He heard you while you asking me this morning. – The owner protested, tried to find some right for her best friend.

- He's my manager. Of course he can know about this. Plus, I didn't and I won't tell my best friend Aria. – The writer put the girl's opinion down again.

Emily blinked, raising eyebrows, her coming up question came right out before she tried to stop her mouth.

- You have a friend? A best friend? – Realizing what she just had said, the owner looked anywhere but Spencer.

The light brown eyes girl froze, processing what she had just heard, narrowed her eyes, she spoke:

- What do you mean by that?

- Not…thing! Nothing. Give me that. – Emily regained her gesture and took the laptop on Spencer's hands to distract the girl.

- "As long as they are related to Spencer Hastings's public activities, Emily Fields has to do whatever Spencer wants". Well I want to disagree to the "whatever Spencer wants" but I know you don't want to crush your fans dreams like you did with mine so yay for you. – The owner agreed with a sarcastic tone.

Spencer rolled her eyes. Again. She needed to find a new pair of eyes if she stayed with this girl longer.

- "No physical contacts allowed". Ha. Like I want to do anything to you. – Emily grinned to herself, starting to feel amused by all this situation.

- Be careful honey. I am irresistible. – Spencer winked at Emily. Also feeling something new had been started in her life.

A light blush crossed Emily's face. She looked back and tried to focus on the screen again. Spencer noticed that, couldn't help but put a genuine smile on her lips.

_Cute. _

_Damn it._

_This's gonna be a long six months._

* * *

><p>After arguing and fixing some articles and rules on the contract, they finally singed it. Tomorrow would be their first day as fiancées. After they got married, Emily kept her job as a coffee shop owner but by the end of the day, she had to come back to her new house. Spencer's house. By this, they could play their show and Emily could still keep working at the place she loves. They were so absorbed into the contract to notice it was darkened outside and they hadn't had anything to eat since that exhausted morning.<p>

Emily volunteered to make dinner. She walked into the kitchen to know that this one must be the best kitchen she had ever seen. Full of tools, nice decorated but barely touched by the house's owner. Good thing the light brown eyes girl had an amazing manager who fulfilled her fridge with every kind of common food. Not wanting to waste this beautiful kitchen, the dark brown eyes girl decided to cook a delicious meal for two and also her mother famous – popovers. As Emily was cooking, the writer felt a feeling of joy in her stomach. Living alone for a long time had changed her ideal about dinner. Dinner was just a time that your body felt the need to interrupt whatever you was doing and asked for food. Food was just something you eat just to satisfy the body's demand. The view in front of the writer gave her the feeling of something familiar. Like home. Yes, she felt like home in her own house. Maybe they should be friends after this. The girl wasn't that bad of a human being.

- Can I ask you a question? – Emily spoke, still facing Spencer with her back.

Spencer hummed, half – minded at the thought, waiting for Emily to continue.

- Why don't you have that rule? The one that says you can't have feeling for your partner in six months. I mean not that I concern but I watched films and at situation like this, that rule is important. It makes this whole thing more… professional. You know. I'm just curious. – She was actually curious. Maybe she shouldn't have watched that much of films.

Staying quiet for a while, her eyes fixed at somewhere outside the window. Spencer responded softly:

- That can't be a rule. No one is capable of control their feeling. It hurts sometimes if you try to control it. Your mind knows it's wrong but your heart still chooses to be wrong. It's something unpredictable. Love is something unpredictable.

The atmosphere in the kitchen got heavier. Spencer was somewhere else but not in this room. Emily tried to light up the conversation.

- And you said you hate romance. – She chuckled while saying this.

The writer didn't reply. Her mind wandered to the past and decided to stay there for a while no matter how hurt Spencer could feel. Something bothered the light brown eyes girl and Emily knew that. She knew there were things about Spencer that she hadn't discovered yet. She thought she should fix that. She had six months ahead to fix that. Just for science though. Lied. You couldn't bear when someone was hurt and you wouldn't do anything about it. It was okay to admit it, Emily.

- Thanks. – Emily changed the subject.

- For what? – Spencer finally came back to our planet.

- For not being an asshole and leaving me this morning even though I had pulled my "crazy fan" on over you. – Emily turned her back to see the writer.

Spencer remained silent, flicked her eyes back to the window.

- Sorry – Emily spoke again.

- For what?

- For being an asshole and judging you this morning even though I know nothing about you and don't have the right to do it. – Emily looked at her hands, feeling guilty for what she had felt for the writer earlier today.

- Well, you're gonna be my wife soon so you'll have the right to do it. – Spencer smirked, replied with a playful tone. Her mood had been lighten up a little.

The dark brown eyes girl laugh at Spencer's joke. The writer smiled back. They were now sharing that warming smile which Emily and Toby had shared in the car. Feeling the tension thickened in the air, Spencer broke the silent:

- I'm hungry! Serve me food, wife!

Emily shook her head, responded before turned back to bring the meal she had been cooking for an hour.

- Coming right up, wife!

As they were ready to eat, Spencer raised her glass of wine:

- To us, to our six months. Tomorrow will be better. Cheer!

- Cheers! – Emily nodded, clinked her glass with Spencer's

_Yes. Tomorrow will be better._

_Tomorrow will be different._

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi there! Didn't expect me come back so soon? I have small things to share with you.**

**Thank you for all of your support and spending your time to read, review and favorite. I know the story is not so good so it means a lot to me when you guys do it. Your words encourage me to keep writing even though I'll just keep updating till the day I have enough confidence to not saying sorry for my bad English.**

**Speaking of which, sorry for my bad English. Haha. Ha. Ouch. The longer I wrote, the more mistakes I made. I hope you can point out some of them for me. Thank you. :)**

**You love Spemily and I love you.**

**Pretty Little Liars is not mine. If it's mine, you'll know. (Full of Spemily of course)**

* * *

><p>- You what?<p>

- I'm going to marry Spencer Hastings in the next two months.

- You what?

- HANNA! I've said that five times and I'm not gonna say that again. – Emily knew Hanna would be this shock but she could still get annoyed by her reaction.

- Sorry sorry. I won't ask again. I promise. – The blonde knew she had poked the bear inside the coffee shop owner so she decided that this was the time to shut up.

Everything was quiet. For five seconds.

- But you what?

At this point, the dark brown eyes girl couldn't help herself and burst into laughter. The blue eyes girl joined in immediately.

- You couldn't shut up for a full minute, could you? – Emily spoke between her laugh.

- Sometimes I could but not this time. C'mon, my best friend is gonna marry Spencer Hastings. One of the most famous writers in the world. She's also your favorite writer. This much be the biggest milestone in your life. I think I may cry. Hold me. Wait. Is that make me the godmother of your kids? I'm gonna be the godmother of Spencer Hastings's kids. Oh my god. I can't wait to tell Caleb. Oh I almost forgot, tell me, tell me. How did you guys meet? Who was the first one confess their feeling? When did she propose? What is she like?...

As Hanna kept rambling and listing her questions, Emily felt a little pity for her best friend. She had to prepare to tell the biggest lie in her life. After a moment, the tanned girl finally interrupted her friend.

- Han. Breath. Relax, I will answer all of your questions, no need to rush. I don't want to bring you to the hospital for your breathing problem while rambling. Again.

- Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for you. – Hanna said, remembering the time Emily had to drive like crazy to the hospital just because she was so excited when she told the coffee shop owner that Caleb had said their first "I love you" to her. And the time about Caleb's proposal. And the time about her honeymoon with Caleb. Okay that was a lot.

Emily grinned at the blonde. She knew if she really got married to someone she loves, Hanna would be the only person that could be happier than Emily herself. Their relationship had reached that level five years ago when Emily's ex went away and left behind all of her problems, including Emily. Hanna was there for her the whole time. They were there for each other and hadn't kept any secret ever since.

_Sorry Hanna. _

The dark brown eyes girl tried hard to hide the guilty look on her face. Putting herself back together. She started to answer her best friend with the lies she had been discussing with Spencer since last week.

- Well, I know she lives near my place but her place is guarded and strangers can't come in so it was hopeless for me to meet her, not to even marry her. But fortunately, she seems to notice me every time she drives pass my place and finally one day she wrote a letter for me. I didn't know who that was at first but I wrote back. Things kept happening for two months before she decided to show up and proposed to me last week.

The expression on the blonde face let the coffee shop owner knew that she was buying every word Emily said. Of course she was. Emily and Spencer had made a huge map which written everything about their relationships with other beside themselves. They used that "two months business trip" of Hanna in order to cover their fast marriage decision.

- And FYI, she's definitely the romantic one. – Emily tried hard this time not to speak that in a sarcastic tone. Really hard.

_Ouch. Can't believe I could say that._

Hanna was so happy for her friend to see anything weird in the conversation. She knew Emily deserved someone who truly loved her. A sweet girl like Emily should have had that years ago if it wasn't because of that bitch. Since that day, the blonde swore that if she ever met her again, she would have broken her neck, and then slapped her, and then buried her alive. Okay wrong order and a little violent. But she sure she would do something to teach that girl a lesion. Anyway, all she cared right now was Emily's happiness. Emily was gonna get one. How wonderful was that! She should do the thing she always wanted to do for her beloved best friend.

- You have to let me make your wedding dress. – She said determinedly after giving Emily a long loving look.

- Hanna, you don't have to…

- I want to. I really want to do this for you. – Hanna jumped in before Emily could finish her sentence. Her face was still serious.

- I don't know… – The brunette thought she shouldn't let Hanna do it. It was all just a big lie and she was a big fat liar. Wasting the girl time and her heart were unacceptable. It also hurt Emily slowly inside.

- Please! – There was this famous puppy face that only Hanna could do and actually work every time. Every time. This time was a little harder. She had to use her biggest weapon. – Pretty please! And I'll buy my own cheesy puffs when I visit you next time. – Bam. The cheesy puffs move plus the puppy face.

This girl deserved an award because Emily finally rolled her eyes and gave in.

- Fineeeee.

The blonde squealed, clapped her hands and kissed Emily on her cheeks.

- I love you. And believe me, I'm gonna make you the most beautiful bride in the world. Every girl who shows up in that wedding will be jealous with you for having a beauty unreachable. Every man will wish they were a girl just to have a chance with you. You're already flawless. All I need is a little magic and Spencer will have to drag you to the bedroom right away then undres…

- HANNA! – Emily shouted, blushing. The blue eyes girl was laughing like crazy that she had to lay on the bed.

Having the ability to turn everything into something inappropriate within two seconds and ruin a heartfelt moment, the one and only, Hanna Marin. They were so different yet so alike. Emily had completely forgotten how they met and became friends but she was glad that that was Hanna who walked into her life but not anyone else. She was such an idiot sometimes but she was her idiot.

_I'll make up for you later, Hanna. I promise._

* * *

><p>- You what?<p>

- I'm gonna get married.

- To who?

- Emily Fields, a coffee shop owner.

- You what?

- I'm gonna marry a coffee shop owner.

- Come again?

After a full five minutes patiently answer Aria's questions which were only two but she kept asking and asking and asking over again, Spencer threw her hands on the air, snapped.

- ARIA! Just tell me what the hell is on your mind, I can make it clear and stop this kind of conversation as soon as possible.

- I thought you want to marry someone you love. – Taking back for a snapping Spencer, Aria chose her words carefully and spoke slowly.

- Who said I don't love her? – Spencer raised her voice.

Being friend with Spencer for a long time, Aria knew that it was hard for the writer to love somebody again. After that jerk whom she almost called husband had betrayed her, Aria could tell that there was a big hole in Spencer heart that hardly fulfilled by anyone or anything. But soon she realized it had been a long time since that day and now should be the time for Spencer to find her happy ending. Whether or not she was telling the truth, this would be a chance for the writer to change her lonely life. Even though she felt something suspicious about this whole marriage thing, she decided to believe her best friend.

- Okay then. So what is she like? – Aria spoke again, trying to ease the conversation.

- Well, she's cute, adorable and sweet. She loves to smile. In fact, she has the warmest smile I've ever seen. She loves my books. She also loves romance. – Spencer said as she smiling to herself. So far, she didn't tell any lie. Yet.

_I didn't lie. Maybe I can get away without any lie. _

Amazed by the scene of Spencer looked like a girl who was totally in love, the tiny girl nonchalantly playing what her best friend had just said over and over in her head until something hit her. That last sentence hit her. Hard.

- Wait! You hate romance. You hate people who love romance. She loves it. How could this happen? – Aria asked immediately. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Spencer, closely.

_Damn it. Here come the lie._

Spencer exhaled deeply.

- The moment I saw her, I knew she is the one. The one I will spend my life with. The one I will spend my romance on. I know there's not so many romance left in me but I'll try. She's worth it. Hence, she's not some people who loves romance. She's Emily Fields and I love her for who she is.

Guess what? Being a romantic book's writer sometimes helped you lie romantically to your best friend about your fake marriage just to avoid your forcing mother and shut your sister up. Yes, really helpful.

Didn't have to think twice, there were already tears in Aria's eyes. The tiny girl was an emotional person and Spencer knew that. She just had to push the right button and the girl would walk into her trap willingly.

Aria was really happy for her best friend. Hearing those words from Spencer brought Aria back to the day they were in high school. The writer was a romantic one back then. If someone had a chance to be her lover, boys or girls, they would say they had the best girlfriend ever. Everything had changed since that day. That asshole collected Spencer loves and other things then took off. Spencer no longer believed in love. She refused to believe that there was love on this earth. It kills Aria every day. She knew love does exist. Love happened to her and Ezra. Love could happen to her best friend too. If she just tried to believe a little.

Now sitting in front of her, an almost romantic Spencer gave the tiny girl hope. Maybe she could see her best friend again. The person that she used to be. Maybe the writer could live her live fully again. Maybe Emily could really bring her best friend that happy ending. It took a long time but it finally arrived.

She was full of hope. Her eyes were full of hope. Spencer saw that. She knew about hope.

_It breeds eternal misery, Aria._

- I'm happy for you. I… - Couldn't control herself, the tiny girl burst into tears and left the sentence unfinished.

She was crying for her best friend's happiness. The writer couldn't help but pull the tiny girl into her arms.

- I know I shouldn't cry but this is… I don't know but your wedding day will be the happiest day of my life. – Aria spoke between crying, she wanted to say many things to express her feeling but tears kept coming down to her cheek.

- Are you sure? Happier than yours? – Spencer smiled, tried to stop the crying girl.

- No. But it comes at second place. – Aria chuckled, pulled the writer away.

- Thanks. – Spencer whispered

The tiny girl smiled at her. The writer was glad that she got bad luck in love but not in friendship. She would sacrifice anything on any day to get this friendship back again if there was a day she lost it. Let's hope that that day wouldn't happened or I was sure that Spencer's sister would be used as a sacrifice.

_I'm so sorry Aria._

* * *

><p>Tomorrow is the wedding day. Emily and Hanna was laying in the brunette's bed. The dark brown eyes girl had moved all of her belongings to Spencer's house two weeks ago. She just kept a little things to spend her last time at this place. Her house was a small place above the coffee shop. She had spent seven years of her life here. There were so much to say goodbye. And even though all this marriage thing was fake but somehow she felt a little nervous. Just like she had to say goodbye to her old life forever.<p>

- Are you okay? – Hanna asked, knowing that saying goodbye was Emily's weakness.

- Yeah, why wouldn't I be? – The tanned girl replied softly.

- Are you sure? – The blonde asked again, not easily letting this go.

- Yeah. – Emily's voice was almost as a whisper.

Hesitant for a moment, the blue eyes girl spoke again.

- Come here!

As she said that, the girl dragged Emily to her arms, letting Emily's face snuggled into her neck. Hanna put her hand on the girl's back to pull her closer.

- It will be okay. Trust me. Plus, you have to say goodbye if you want to say hello. – Thinking for a while, the blonde added – Okay it sounds dumber than I thought but you get the idea.

Emily giggled. She didn't know how Hanna could can make her smile even at situation like this without the blue eyes girl knowing herself.

_Goodbye._

* * *

><p>The big day.<p>

The writer and the coffee shop owner was gonna get married today. They hadn't spoken to each other since Emily brought her stuffs to Spencer's house. If they talked, it was all about the wedding. Nothing more, nothing less. And they would be not talking to each other in two more hours because of the seeing the bride before the wedding bad luck.

It was bad to say this but Spencer got lucky because her wife's parents had passed away in a car accident long ago since the girl was in high school. The writer didn't have to lie to that much of people. Emily was stressed though. The Hastings was looking for her everywhere. Apparently, they were too busy to even visit Spencer and her soon to be wife when they heard the news. The light brown eyes girl had spoken every detail through the phone but that could only drive the Hastings crazy. Especially Veronica, she was dying to know the "amazing Emily" girl. At this point, Veronica was so glad that her daughter finally did what be told to even care Emily is a normal coffee shop owner. The poor girl was hiding in the staff room. Nobody was in the staff room. They were occupied by the famous writer big wedding. The brunette didn't know how to face the Hastings family and lie so she decided to avoid them. But clearly, running in this incredible wedding dress was a crime. Sitting right here was her best option.

The door clicked. Emily's heart jumped at the sound as she stood up to face the intruder. It was Toby. She was relieved that it was Toby. The only person she didn't have to lie to. The dark brown eyes girl was comfortable for a moment before she realized the manager had been staring at her from the time he walked in. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped, he was speechless.

- Toby, are you there? – Emily worriedly waved her hand in front of the manager.

Silent.

More silent.

- OH MY GOD, Emily! You're gorgeous. You're… - The manager yelled after he had a hard time to find his words.

The dark brown eyes girl tried her best to shut Toby up. The last thing she wanted was to let the Hastings know where she was. She cover his mouth with her hands but Toby was so excited, he pushed the girl's hands away easily then spoke loudly.

- What are you doing? I'm serious. You're more than gorgeous. Is there any word that more gorgeous than gorgeous?

The tanned girl chuckled at his words. That was exactly what Hanna had said thirty minutes ago. A slight blush crossed her face, the girl shyly whispered a thank you. Toby had noticed Emily's beauty the first time they met but this girl kept surprising him. Remembering the dark brown eyes girl was the one who marries Spencer by contract, the manager couldn't help but want to grab a popcorn and a coke to watch the show. Maybe he should join in and help sometimes. Yeah, maybe. He got a good feeling about this. About the girl. About the writer's future.

_She would be crazy if she didn't fall for you._

- I really want to know Spencer's reaction when she see you. – Toby spoke with a slyly grin.

Crashh. There was a sound of glass smashed on the floor outside the staff room. Toby didn't close the door when he came in so someone was now staring at them. A Hastings. Not any Hastings. Spencer Hastings. Like Toby, the writer too was caught up by the view of Emily in a wedding dress. Nobody knew how long Spencer had stood there but the manager was sure that Hanna did a really good job on Emily's gown because the reaction on the writer's face was priceless. The light brown eyes girl stood there like a statue, her eyes wandering the other girl from head to toes, her mouth kept opening as if she wanted to say something but soon close it right after.

Amused by the situation, Toby felt a little shameful when he had to interrupt it. He cleared his throat.

- You have anything to say? – Toby questioned, raising his eyebrow.

- I… I… I… ha… have… have to go. – Avoiding eyes contact, Spencer spoke while trying to run away as fast as she could.

- Is she okay? – Emily asked, her voice full of concern.

The girl wanted to think that Spencer was appealed by her beauty but the modest Emily didn't let her to. There must be some explanations for the writer's behavior.

- I don't think she is. – Toby let out a chuckle as he said this.

There was no way Spencer would be okay after seeing this sight of Emily. But the manager managed to let them find out themselves. If there was anyone to tell Emily that the light brown eyes girl was attracted to her, that person should be Spencer. Even though he wasn't sure the writer would put her pride as side and say that or not, he wanted to give her that chance anyway. Toby changed the topic.

- C'mon, no need to hide from the Hastings. I'll help you with that. Plus, it's time, you don't want to be late on your wedding, don't you? – Toby said as he giving Emily his hand to hold.

Emily smiled at him, feeling protected by the man already. They talked a lot when Spencer asked him to come over to show him their plan. They was pretty close since that day. Emily had the same taste of music as the manager. The blue eyes man was glad with his new friendship with the girl. And since her parents couldn't be here, Toby volunteered to lead her to the bride in the church.

She held his arm, walked slowly to get to the doors that lead to her new life. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

The doors opened, revealed two lines of guests who were standing, clapping and admiring the beautiful bride and a nervously waiting Spencer. The guests were most come from the Hastings because the only guest from the Fields was Hanna Marin. The Hastings and their friends got used to the beauty of the Hastings daughters so they didn't surprise to see a classic, noble gown being worn perfectly by the writer. On the other hand, no one had a chance to see Emily Fields in a bridal gown. Actually, some of them didn't even have a chance to see her. Playing the scene in front of her five minutes ago, Spencer couldn't help but grin. She glance over at Melissa with the thought of "her" perfect bride would shut down any brag her sister is going to tell.

As the dark brown eyes girl walked shyly to the writer, holding Toby's arm tightly, there were whispers in the crowd. They were complimenting how beautiful she was. Getting this much of attention made Emily embarrassed, she looked down her feet. Toby squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Feeling a little confident, the brunette looked up to find Hanna who now was standing next to Aria. Hanna gestured Emily to look at Spencer then gave her a wink with a mischievous grin. The girl blushed but felt more comfortable than before. They finally reached the altar.

While the brides was exchanging their vows, their two best friend hugged each other, sobbed with each other and also shared tissues for the other. Just like they were parents of the brides who got married oversea that would never see their daughters again. I meant we could imagine a scene where Emily and Spencer was on their honeymoon and these two girl holding pictures of their best friends and crying together. Well, at least we all wanted a friendship like that.

The brides were now saying their "I do"s and about to put rings on other's fingers. At this point, Hanna couldn't control herself anymore, she stepped ahead and hugged Emily from behind, crying. Aria hadn't had time to react, it was too late. Hanna refused to let the tanned girl go. The crowd was whispering again. Surprisingly, our writer didn't get mad. She was amused by the friendship Emily has. Now she knew why lying to Hanna was so difficult for her. They were like sisters.

- Hanna, I haven't even got married yet. – Emily whispered softly, looking to the crowd.

- I know but I'm so happy. I just want you to be happy like this forever. – The blonde pouted, her eyes fixed on the coffee shop owner's face.

- I know. But if you keep doing this, I'm not gonna get that happiness you have been bragging about all these years. – The brunette whispered again, trying to convince the blue eyes girl.

Immediately, Hanna let go of her best friend and got back to where she was. Emily turned around and brushed tears off the girl's face, giving her a loving smile then turned back to face Spencer. After the rings were put on, the man announced they were married.

- You can kiss the bride.

Wait. They completely forgot about this. They had to kiss. That "no physical contacts allowed" rule broke right after the contract could be effective. They just needed to roll with it then. It was like a friendly kiss. No more, no less. Yes, that was it. Just a friendly kiss.

Spencer made their first move, she leaned in, met Emily's lips half way. The kiss was normal. Too normal. It was a slightly touch within two seconds. They pulled away as soon as they felt something grew in their stomach. The crowd assumed that they were shy so decided to let it go. They cheered for the new born lovebirds.

After a while, Veronica finally found her time to talk to her daughter and daughter in law. She came with Melissa who clearly didn't have a good time all day.

- We have a lot to talk about when you girls get back. I can't wait to hear your incredible love story again. – Veronica squeezed Emily hands, giving her a loving smile.

Melissa rolled her eyes, glancing over Spencer who now smirking at her.

_I won._

* * *

><p>It took Emily a lot of tissues and a promise of cheesy puffs when she gets back to say goodbye to Hanna. She was a little clingy. And yes, "a little" was an understatement. The writer and the coffee shop owner ultimately got in the Porsche Boxster which was waiting outside the church. They said goodbye to everyone once again before Spencer started the car and headed to the airport.<p>

- Where are we going on our honeymoon? – Emily asked, putting her sunglasses on.

- Paris. – Spencer replied shortly.

The dark brown eyes girl's heart skipped a beat.

- Why Paris? – The girl asked, confused.

- You love Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi there! Okay, you should read this AN. I have a lot of words to share.**

**This is a big APOLOGY (see, I used caps lock to make it bigger. Haha). Anyway, this chapter's full of Paris and though I really love Paris, I don't know much about this wonderful city. I did google, a lot. I opened so many tabs that my laptop started to hate me. What I'm trying to say is there are numerous mistakes about Paris's knowledge, Paris's things, English grammars and misspellings in this chapter. I checked several times but because I'm suck so I might miss some of them. **

**You can tell me where those mistakes are so I can try to fix them for you.**

**As usual, I want to tell all of you that I love every review you guys gave me. It encourages me so much. One of them is from a French reader so that's why I'm really scared to publish this one. I don't want to let my faults hurt you guys's eyes or brains though. **

**Oh, and then there's a guest said that those dashes was a little distracting and suggest using quotation marks. So I changed it in this chapter. Hope all of you enjoy it.**

**Once again, thank you for all of your supporting. It warms my heart every day.**

**You love Spemily and I love you. (I'm gonna say it till the end, so...)**

**Pretty Little Liars is not mine. If it's mine, you'll know. (Full of Spemily of course)**

* * *

><p>Surprised by what the writer had said, Emily froze. They actually had never mentioned anything but their contract and the wedding for the last two months. Hearing Spencer's words made the dark brown eyes girl feel a little insecure. She knew nothing about the girl besides the romantic thing and yet the light brown eyes girl seemed to discover personal information about her already. She stuttered:<p>

"Ho… How do you know?"

"I know everything, honey." The writer smirked. She enjoyed seeing Emily's astonishment.

"What kind of respond is that?" The tanned girl frustrated. Being insecure and astonished at the same time were definitely not a good mix.

Spencer rolled her eyes. She wanted to tease the girl a little longer but apparently the girl isn't a patient type of person.

"Your belongings told me that." The writer replied, decided to drop the game.

Emily put her hand on her chest, acted exaggeratedly, sighed.

"Thank God! For a moment I thought you read mind."

Glancing over the dark brown eyes girl, Spencer chuckled. She wasn't sure the girl was joking or actually thinking about the read mind thing but that was fun. And adorable.

_Wait, what?_

The writer was confused though. Sometimes she felt like she could read Emily like a book, like she knew everything about her. But sometimes she knew nothing at all. And not knowing things is surely the only thing that Spencer hates more than romance. She has to know everything. She has to know Emily Fields. Oops, my bad. Emily Hastings. I like the sound of it. You did a really good job Spencer.

Realizing the writer kept glancing over with a puzzled look on her face, the tanned girl perplexed.

"What?"

Taking her time, Spencer finally responded.

"What make you love Paris so much? I mean like you're obsessed with it or something. Tiny Eiffel tower, medium Eiffel tower, even big Eiffel tower. And French meal cooking book, French desert cooking book, French baking book, oh and a big fun fact notebook about Paris. Not that I looked into your stuffs, I just accidentally over looked it. But seriously, if I don't know you, I must have mistaken you for a French girl."

The moment that question left Spencer's lips, Emily's mind decided to let herself space out and remind her the happiness she used to have.

_"__You and me in sweet Paris. How does that sound?"_

_How long are going away for?_

_"__How about forever?"_

Yes, she had happiness, once. The name was Alison DiLaurentis. They used to be so in love and actually had made a plan to go away together. Alison chose Paris and they had kept collecting knowledge about this city until they could have enough money to go. But Alison had another plan after that and decided to drop this "forever" plan. Alison left, letting the coffee shop owner worked hard to pay for the debt she knew nothing about. The dark brown eyes girl had wanted to throw away everything that related to this but she soon found out she actually loves Paris. She loves Paris because of Paris itself but not because of the icy – blue eyes girl. She loves Paris and she knows she would keep loving it till the end no matter how hurt it feels when it reminds her of the past she wants to forget.

"Emily? Hello, Earth calls Emily. We'll go there by plane, not space ship and you still haven't answered my question." Spencer playfully spoke out loud, noticing the girl had spaced out for too long.

Emily's eyes snapped open. She completely forgot she had company. Inhaled and exhaled deeply, the dark brown eyes girl looked straight ahead to the airport, smiling.

"Paris. It's a city of love, don't you know?"

The writer just remembered, the coffee shop owner loved romance. The biggest difference between them was that fact. But somehow this time, Spencer felt less annoyed by this. She in fact, was thinking about all of the romantic things people usually mentioned when it came to Paris. It took not so long for Spencer to know she should react to that answer. A negative reaction. She regained her gesture, rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. And I have to ask."

The dark brown eyes girl didn't replied. She knew Spencer would react like this and was actually waiting for the writer to act that way. Emily shook her head, looked around as the light brown eyes girl driving to the airport parking lot until the tanned girl noticed one thing, the strangest thing in this conversation from the beginning.

"WAIT!"

The sudden voice of Emily made Spencer jump. She braked the car at exactly where she wanted the car to be. The writer's eyes widened, she snapped.

"Oh my God you scared me. WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Just tell me what it is already." Spencer sighed, still frustrated.

The writer appeared a little scary but Emily was so curious to care about that. She settled to ask the question and ready to take the consequence.

"Why did you choose Paris because I love it? I mean we're not really married. You don't have to… you know, care about me."

To her surprise, Spencer didn't grunt. She was the opposite of a grunter. The writer had a hard time to find her voice. She chose Paris because she wanted to show Emily she knows everything. Everything about the coffee shop owner. Everything about anything. Of course she doesn't know that much but she was a show off. She desired to amaze the girl. Her motivation had nothing to do with caring. She just wanted the girl to be surprised, to admire her again. That was all. Yes, that was all.

"Who said I care about you?" Spencer hissed, determinedly protested Emily's thought. "I… I just love Paris too. That's all." Lied. You hate Paris, Spencer.

As Emily was about to speak again, the writer jumped in, didn't want to discuss this topic because she couldn't explain her weird reaction.

"C'mon, let's go. We're going to be late."

With that, the light brown eyes girl jumped out of the car, gathered their baggage and waiting for the tanned girl joined her to walk to the air plane.

_This's gonna be a long honeymoon._

* * *

><p>After spending eight hours on the plane, our couple finally had a chance to feel the atmosphere in Paris. It was completely different from where they live but unfortunately, it was almost midnight. Plus, they were so tired from the long flight to let their mind enjoyed the view.<p>

Right before Emily tried to call a cab, a man in suit approached them with a Hastings sign on his hands.

"Excuse me! Are you Mrs. Spencer Hastings and Mrs. Emily Hastings?"

"Yes, that's us. I'm Spencer. She's Emily." The writer replied quickly.

Emily's eyes widened as the man bowed his head. She didn't get used to that much of respect gestures.

"I'm Diego, your tour guide. I've been waiting for you two. Your order are settled just as you wish. The car is this way, please follow me!"

The man said as he took their baggage and led the way. The dark brown eyes girl glanced over Spencer who now looking like a corpse. The girl hadn't eaten anything for two hours. Two hours. She had serious problem with eating late. Sure the writer doesn't eat dinner or lunch or any meal of the day like normal people but she needs to eat something. The meal she had on the plane was gone like two and a half hours ago. Spencer needed to fill her demanding stomach. Soon. That bitch started to make noises. The light brown eyes girl hated that bitch. And yes, we were still talking about her stomach here. You didn't misread anything.

Hearing noises came from Spencer's abdomen, the tanned girl thought she knows the reason of a "walking dead Spencer". The girl shoved her hands in her pockets, taking out a chocolate bar.

"This is a thank you for bringing me to Paris." Emily playfully waved the candy in front of Spencer's eyes.

"I bring you to Paris and you bring me a chocolate bar?" Hugging her belly, the writer tried hard to keep her pride.

"You'll take it or not?" The dark brown eyes girl rolled her eyes, pretending to take back the candy.

"Give me that." Spencer said quickly, yanking the chocolate bar from the girl's hand.

Emily chuckled, amused by the scene. The writer was now eating her chocolate like a kid. An adorable kid. At that moment, the coffee shop owner felt a little shameful. She was a big fan of Spencer for a long time and she thought she knew so much things about the writer. She was wrong. She didn't know that much. In fact, she knew nothing at all. Thinking back from the day she discovered that Spencer hates romance, she was a little confused. What made the light brown eyes girl hate romance so much? Emily was sure that there was a huge explanation for this. Spencer Hastings couldn't hate romance. She is romance herself. She just refused to admit that. Looking over the light brown eyes girl again, the scene kept amusing her, the tanned girl smiled.

"What?" Spencer asked, throwing the last piece of the chocolate bar to her mouth.

"I didn't know you can be cute." The coffee shop owner replied, feeling a little embarrassed for saying that.

"I know. Shocking right?" Didn't miss a beat, the writer responded quickly, smirking.

As the man opened the car door, Spencer got in while Emily freezing in her spot.

_Did she just agree that she's cute?_

* * *

><p>Spencer had booked a small villa as near as possible to the heart of the city. She didn't choose a hotel because this way was more privacy and freedom. After all, she is still Spencer Hastings, a famous writer. She was glad that they finally arrived. The driving was torture. Emily kept updating fact about Paris that she learned. And when she thought something that in her logic related to the knowledge she had read she wanted Spencer to know that too.<p>

_"__Do you know Oscar Wilde died in a hotel that located in Paris?"_

_No._

_"__Do you know the oldest bridge in Paris named Pont Neuf which actually means New Bridge?"_

_No._

_"__Do you know France has the most people who won Nobel Prizes in Literature?" _

_Okay this is not even related to Paris._

_"__But I bet some of them lived in Paris."_

_…_

_Can you drive faster, Diego?_

As the car drove pass the gate, the man gave Spencer the keys of the house, making a promise that he would come back by tomorrow morning to take them on their first day of this honeymoon.

Saying goodbye to the tour guide, the girls made their way to the porch. Spencer opened the doors, revealed a nice house with a small living room, a lovely kitchen and even a pool at the back. The bedroom must be the nicest room in the house. Air conditioner, big screen TV and small fridge near the headboard. They also arranged roses into a heart sharp on the bed. How thoughtful! The only thing that was wrong but also right in this place was they have just one bedroom. One bedroom. What was wrong with that? Hello, "no physical contacts allowed".

"I'll take the bed. You sleep on the couch in the living room."

Spencer said quickly, throwing her stuffs as side, jumped on the bed. She fixed her position a little then stretched her arms and legs, feeling comfortable for the first time after the flight.

Emily took a longer time to process but she finally reacted. Her eyebrows furrowed, she raised her voice.

"No! I want the bed. You go sleep on the couch."

The writer of course didn't let it go easily. She knew the girl would react that way and had had a small but smart move to take what she wanted.

"Well. We can share though. After all, we're married. But FYI, I like to sleep… naked." Spencer spoke playfully, emphasized the last part.

Finished her first move, the writer sat back, started to take her clothes off. Her coat, then her jacket. Without taking her shirt off, the light brown eyes girl removed her bra in front of a widened eyes Emily. The poor girl stuttered.

"Wh… Wha… What are you doing?"

Spencer raised her eyebrow, making a seductive face, responded in a husky voice.

"So…" Using her time to lay back, stretched her arms to take over the bed, the light brown eyes girl continued. "Which side of the bed do you prefer?" She smirked.

Quiet.

More quiet.

"Fineeee. Damn it. You win. You can sleep on this damn bed to the rest of your life."

With that, the tanned girl stormed out of the room. Spencer relaxed back to her pillow, smiling mischievously.

_You're too nice to win in this, Emily._

* * *

><p><strong>Honeymoon – Day 1.<strong>

Just as he had promised, Diego came back the next morning and drove our couple to their first destination, the Champ – Élysées. The plan was the man dropped them there and let them walk all the way through the streets to reach their next place by themselves. He would come back later when Spencer called to take them to the restaurant for dinner.

The moment Emily's feet touched the ground below the Champ – Élysées, her mouth dropped. She had only seen this from pictures or through a TV show. Now seeing the view by her own eyes made the girl too excited to use any word to express her feeling. She was speechless. Spencer saw that, the writer said in a sarcastic tone.

"What? You're not gonna tell me fun fact about this?"

To her surprise, Emily replied immediately.

"In 1667, King Louis XIV commissioned the Champs Elysees in the perspective of his Louvre Palace. The Champs Elysees are 1910 meter long and 70 meter wide. Do you know in Greek mythology, this is the place where heroes stay after death?"

The dark brown eyes girl started to walk through the streets and take pictures, leaving a dumbfounded Spencer behind.

_You've gotta be kidding me._

As they enjoyed their time, the girls tried to take some pictures together just to show their friends and families when they got back. Because Diego wasn't here so they took selfies and took turn to take photo of each other.

At the end of the streets, they reached Arc De Triomphe.

"It's beautiful." The coffee shop owner spoke. The only thing she could use now was compliments but apparently, words aren't every helpful when it comes to Paris. The scene was breathtaking and it was just their first day.

"That's it? No fun facts." Spencer mocked.

"I haven't finished yet. Arc de Triomphe was ordered in 1806 by Napoleon. After his Austerlitz victory in 1805, Napoleon said to his soldiers: "You will return home through archs of triumph"."

Spencer rolled her eyes. She sure she would never ask that kind of question again. As the writer started to get bored, the tanned girl was the opposite. She took a lot of photos of the construction, of her and the construction, of Spencer and the construction. Unfortunately, the place was too big so they couldn't take selfies like they did with the Champ – Elysees. Emily looked around and decided to stop a French boy who was near her.

"Bonjour, j'ai la pastèque dans mon pantalon." The girl spoke fluently.

The boy gave Emily a weird look and shook his head then walked away. Spencer tried hard to hold her laughter, settled to tease the girl.

"You speak French?" The writer grinned slyly.

"Yeah." The dark brown eyes girl responded innocently, disappointed by the impolite boy.

"I guess you took French just for one semester then." The light brown eyes girl chuckled, trying harder to remain normal.

The tanned girl blinked, looked away then back to Spencer.

"May... be! Why?"

"You just said to that guy that you have watermelon in your pant." The writer couldn't hold it any longer and burst into laughter. She laughed so hard that she had tears in her eyes, her face reddened and the girl tried to sit on the ground because her legs were trembling.

Emily was blushing. Hard. She knew she didn't take that class serious but she sure she had used the right sentence. Trying to protest what Spencer had said, the dark brown eyes girl looked for the boy who was now talking to his friends while actually staring at her… pant. Okay maybe she did use the wrong sentence, and words.

"Shut up." The girl whispered, avoiding eyes contact with the writer.

"I didn't know you love watermelon that much." The light brown eyes girl spoke while regaining her manner.

Immediately, she received a deathful glare from the coffee shop owner. Spencer decided to stop.

"Okay okay. I'll stop. If you want to ask someone to take a picture for you, you should say this." She raised her hands for a symbol of peace to Emily then looked around to catch a girl nearby. "Bonjour, excusez-moi, cela vous dérangerait de prendre ma photo, s'il vous plaît?" Spencer asked politely.

Right after the writer finished her sentence, the stranger girl smiled and took the camera from them. She took several pictures though. But all of them were a triumphant Spencer and a grumpy Emily. Yeah, I saw happily ever after right there.

* * *

><p><strong>Honeymoon – Day 2.<strong>

The Louvre Museum and Eiffel Tower were destinations of today. These two places must be two of the most visited places in Paris. People had to get in line and waited for a long time before they could get in.

After hours of waiting, our lovebirds finally got in the incredible Louvre Museum. Spencer exhaled deeply, leaned on the wall.

"I don't need my legs anymore."

Emily didn't wait for her. The girl was now taking pictures and admiring the amazing decoration of the museum. The writer stepped next to the tanned girl, raised her voice.

"I'm waiting."

The coffee shop owner chuckled, knew exactly what the light brown eyes girl was talking about.

"Well, this museum shows just only 35,000 pieces of arts while they have more than 445,000 of them. Also, the place was used as a prison sometime in the 15th century."

Spencer was now less annoyed by those facts. Frankly, she enjoyed hearing them. Some of them was actually interesting. Guess she got used to this routine already.

Their next place was the famous Eiffel Tower, the symbol of Paris.

As they stood in front of the tower, Emily took her time to capture the view. The construction was breathtaking, more than breathtaking. How can something metal give you the feeling of something romantic? It reminds you all the love that you've ever had in your life. Emily was of course not an exception.

_"__You'd look so good on top of the Eiffel Tower, wind in your hair." _

Yes, Alison said that to her. Now Emily was here, but not with the icy – blue eyes girl. The past hurt but was also so beautiful. The tanned girl had never regretted the day she let the light blonde girl stepped into her life. She did feel happy back then. She did have love back then. What she had was real or at least she wants it to be real. If it wasn't because of Alison decision, this would be hers honeymoon with the girl she used to love. That girl was now also in Paris but she had stopped tracing her foot a long time ago. She had no desire to meet Alison again. She wanted to move on but the memories kept lingering in her head. She needs to let it go. The past is in the past.

"You coming?"

Spencer said, cutting Emily's thought. The writer had a concerned look on her face, she sure this whole "a city of love" thing had more meanings in the other girl's mind.

The tanned girl quickly got back to reality.

"Of course."

"So…" Spencer spoke again, waiting for any fun fact from the coffee shop owner.

The dark brown eyes girl walked pass the writer to the elevator, replied softly.

"No! I have nothing to say about this place."

* * *

><p><strong>Honeymoon – Day 3.<strong>

Today, they spent all their morning in the wonderful Versailles Palace. The place was absolutely stunning that it dazzled their eyes, literally. Even Spencer who clearly wasn't a big fan of Paris had to drop her jaw the moment she saw the palace.

After being blinded by the Versailles, the girls decided to enjoy the view of Paris from the Seine River. Their boat moving slowly in the water as they stood on the deck. The wind breezed up stronger in the afternoon. Emily glanced over at Spencer who now looking totally relaxed. The wind blew in her hair, the color of the sunset covered her face. The tanned girl raised her camera, took a picture of the writer. She then looked back to check the photo.

"You look so beautiful."

Emily smiled while still admiring the photo she just took. Spencer smirked.

"Tell me something I don't know."

There was that cocky Spencer again. Of course she would respond like that but Emily felt the need to say those words out loud. Some beauty didn't know they are beautiful until someone says this. Now the tanned girl had to deal with this teasing writer. Taking her time, the girl pretended to think something serious, she replied.

"Well, on the Seine River, if you don't know how to swim and you fall out of the boat, you'll die." The girl grinned slyly.

"Emily!" The writer furrowed her eyebrows, chuckled. She was actually waiting for a serious fact. Not knowing what to do, the light brown eyes girl took her camera back to distract the girl. Failed.

The dark brown eyes girl laughed. This was like almost the first time she could tease the writer back. Yay for her.

When the laughter died down, the coffee shop owner continued.

"Don't worry. If anyone happen to push you off this boat, I'll save you. Just so you know, I was the team captain of my High school swim team." The girl said with a big proud smile on her face.

Spencer amazed by the information she had just found out about the girl.

_Impressive._

_Wait. React, Spencer. Fast._

The writer looked at the dark brown eyes girl with her suspicious face, narrowed her eyes, she spoke.

"Something tells me you're also the one who push me off this boat."

"Maybe I am… Maybe I am not." Emily replied quickly, for the first time she could control the situation.

Couldn't keep the serious face any longer, the coffee shop owner burst into laughter. Right at that moment, Spencer raised the camera in her hands. Clicked.

_You look beautiful too._

* * *

><p><strong>Honeymoon – Day 4.<strong>

Our couple had visited the Notre Dame all day. The writer of course had nothing to do with the ancient cathedral but Emily had. Their honeymoon just stepped to day four and the girl had bought three new memory cards. Look on the bright sight, maybe this would please the powerful Veronica Hasting. The light brown eyes girl knew that it took everything for her mom to not call them on their honeymoon. Seeing those pictures could made their story more… believable.

According to the plan, they would spend the night at the famous Moulin Rouge. Yes, completely different from the cathedral huh? Diego said that he had spent at least four hundreds Euro to get the best seats and best quality menu. But unfortunately, the show had been canceled at the last minute due to system errors. A little disappointed because it was the only place that Spencer found her ideal of "fun" but the writer was still in the mood to find a new place. She asked Diego to drop them somewhere near their house and started to walk through the streets.

The air was fresh, the moon was light and everything was peaceful. Until the light brown eyes girl saw that place. A bar. Done. She settled to join the bar tonight. That was a final announcement. It was weird though. Spencer was weird though. Lately, she acts unlike usual. She hates romance less than before. She hates people who love romance less than before. She tried a little, just a little but she did try to interact more with others. Well, let's say that the writer is flexible. No, Spencer. You were stubborn and unchangeable. Just admitted that Emily had an effect on you.

Anyway, the moment they stepped in the bar was also the moment Emily regretted it. She didn't know what make the writer seemed so happy today. Our incredible writer drank, a lot. They spent just a half hour and everybody in the bar already knew her name. She drank, she sang. She drank and then she sang. Again. The coffee shop owner realized her mission already. She had to be sober in case anything unexpected could happen.

After three hours but seemed like all night, they finally managed to go home. The road was long but ultimately they made it to the door. The dark brown eyes girl tried hard to steady the now "not so sober Spencer" in her arms while opening the doors. The writer apparently is heavier than her look. Moment later, the tanned girl gave up. Letting the writer laid in her lap on the couch as she panting.

"Are smart people always this heavy? It's about their brain or something?"

Emily frustrated, trying one last time to move the writer's body. Her sudden movement woke the light brown eyes girl up.

"Hellooooo Emily! DO YOU HAVE FUN TONIGHT?" Spencer yelled, afraid that the other girl couldn't hear even though the writer was practically in her lap.

"Yes, I do, Spencer." – Emily smiled, drunk Spencer could be cute. Too.

The light brown eyes girl crawled into Emily, hiding her face in Emily's shirt, giggled. Okay that was too cute to handle.

Still hiding her face, the writer spoke again.

"Don't make me like you."

Confused, Emily thought she might mishear something. She asked.

"I'm sorry Spencer. What did you just say?"

The girl was now facing our coffee shop owner, looked dead in her eyes, not smiling.

"I said don't make me like you. I already have a soft spot for you." The writer's eyes got heavier after each word.

"What are y…"

"It's about your eyes."

The light brown eyes girl opened her eyes to speak again. Her serious face made Emily embarrassed. The girl blushed

Before Spencer could manage to say anything about a blushing Emily, her eyes closed, for real. The thought lingering in her mind.

_And that too._

* * *

><p><strong>Honeymoon – The last day.<strong>

Saying goodbye to Paris was hard for Emily but she knew she has to. Maybe she would come back one day with the one she loves. Yeah, maybe. They collected all of their stuffs and threw them on Diego's car. He then drove them to their last destination – The Pont des Arts.

They walked for a while and taking pictures whenever they felt the need to. As they were about to take pictures on the bridge, Emily saw several couples making their love locks. How romantic! The tanned girl glanced over at the writer hopefully. Having too much drinks last night made Spencer more anxious than usual but that face was a little hard to disappoint. And yes, again, "a little" was an understatement. The light brown eyes girl rolled her eyes.

"Fineeee."

And kids, that was the story of how they locked their love.

…

Okay fine, their fake love. Gee. Moving on.

As our lovebirds were walking back to the car, Spencer saw Les Deux Magots, a coffee shop. I repeat. A coffee shop. The writer has never walked faster in her life to any place but the coffee shop. Coffee is her blood. The light brown eyes girl ordered an Americano as usual while our coffee shop owner ordered a decaf, she just wanted the whipped cream.

Spencer took her first sip then licked lips, tasted it in her mouth. Emily was playing with her comfort food, asked nonchalantly.

"How is it?"

"It's good but I prefer your Americano." Spencer replied quickly.

Emily's eyes widened. This must be the first time Spencer Hastings complimented her on something. Well, without the help of alcohol. The writer might forget anything about last night. Though the tanned girl couldn't help but wish that Spencer didn't forget, that the writer words was real, she decided to not bring it up. The light brown eyes girl definitely had been mistaken her for someone else. Yeah, definitely.

* * *

><p>Before they left Paris, the girls thanked Diego for his hard work. They didn't talk so much but he was really concern about his customers. Waving goodbye to the man, our couple took their time to say their goodbye to this city. And for the first time, the shared the same thought.<p>

_Goodbye Paris. It's time for a new life._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi there! I'm back and these are things I want to tell you guys:**

**Sorry I'd been gone for too long. I had final exams in my university on the last week of the year. Yeah, "holiday" is absolutely not available in their dictionary. **

**This is a new chapter and well, I'm still a mistakes maker and not quite a good writer so this contents several mistakes of grammars, misspellings. If you find them annoying even just a little bit, you can tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Thank you for all of your supports. I don't know how but reading reviews and knowing there are some people are interested in my stuffs make me smile every day no matter how hard the day has been. **

**And inesd, I didn't know if you would reread the previous chapter or not so I settle to put my thank you for you in this one. Yeah, thank you. Helping me with those French lines and telling me more about your thoughts of this story are really nice. I love every thing you said. Thank you again, for making me smile like an idiot. :)**

**For all, you love Spemily and I love you. *hug***

**Pretty Little Liars is not mine. If it's mine, you'll know. (Full of Spemily of course)**

**One more thing: This maybe the last update of 2014 so... HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) Hope all of your dreams will come true in 2015.**

*Whisper* If the story get bored, I think you should tell me so I can stop. Well stop with this one only though.

* * *

><p>What was your first thing to do when you got back from your honeymoon? Visiting family, visiting friends, getting back to work or just spending your time with your new family? I don't know what your answers were but I am sure the Hastings wouldn't do anything like that. Veronica came first. Well, she actually literally came first. Feeling guilty for all of these years choosing Melissa to be her favorite daughter, the lawyer had the urge to make up for her other amazing girl. After an hour our couple had gotten back from the airport, Veronica showed up in front of Spencer's door. She brought several things with her though. Her stuffs, her gifts, her smiles, oh and her daughter. Yes, she also brought Melissa with her. She thought that being all married meant the girls were more mature than before so this time would be perfect for their bonding time.<p>

After settled everything down, the mother announced.

"We'll stay here with you girls for three days. This will be so much fun."

Veronica walked pass the girls to get to the kitchen, leaving an annoyed Melissa, a grumpy Spencer and of course an "I have no clue what's going on" Emily.

The writer spoke under her breath, afraid that her mom would hear it.

"Three days? Three fucking days? And you agreed with this?" – Her voice showed that the girl really, really, really hated the idea.

Seeing Spencer got mad was definitely Melissa's favorite, she decided to tease the girl. She responded out loud on purpose to make their mom hear that.

"Oh c'mon Spencer, this is own "sisters bonding" time. Don't be so prissy." The big sister made her bold move, she patted the light brown eyes girl's head.

Our writer slapped it away immediately, using a harshly voice, Spencer whispered.

"Drop it Melissa, we know each other too well."

The older girl rolled her eyes. Now I know where Spencer got that move. Melissa spoke again, didn't want to argue in front of the new family member.

"I was trapped, okay? She said she'll take me to Hawaii for three days so I got in her car with my baggage. But apparently, her Hawaii is so much more different from mine."

As the younger sister was about to speak, Melissa glanced over at the tanned girl, raising her eyebrows.

"So, how's your honeymoon? I bet it was terrible huh? Nobody can handle a cocky Spencer for too long. Don't worry, if you want a divorce, I'll do it free just for you."

Emily blinked. Okay, note to self, the Hastings sisters didn't get along with each other. Our coffee shop owner was dumbfounded with her new discover. Spencer's life was more complicated than she thought. Her life wasn't filled with just riches and honors, it also filled with drama and more than that but the girl hasn't found out even a little bit of them yet. The dark brown eyes girl felt a little pity for the writer though. Living without parents in such a young age made Emily treasure all of the heartfelt moments she could have. Not having them with you was miserable but having them and knew that they didn't care about you was torture. It was like living in hell and you had to crawl back to your shell.

Thinking for too long, the tanned girl knew she should say something but she didn't know how to reply.

"I…"

"Shhh girl, we'll talk behind her back later." Melissa jumped in, didn't let the girl finish her sentence.

Veronica called Melissa out in the kitchen. The Hastings older sister then walked pass Spencer and gave Emily a wink before got to where her mom was.

"Should I be worry about that?" Emily asked worriedly, her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, you shouldn't be worried."

The writer looked as the shadow of her sister disappeared to the corner. She spoke again.

"You should be panic."

* * *

><p>Following Veronica order, nobody was allowed to leave this house in the next three days. This time would all be about family and because Peter Hastings couldn't come back on time, the mother wanted to share their cozy time as much as possible. That also meant no working, no going out, no meeting friends. Yes, the Hastings cozy time.<p>

As the sun was going down, Veronica decided to make dinner for all of them and try to bring Emily to go to the kitchen with her. Just only Emily. Spencer knew why. Melissa knew why. Everybody knew why. Our lawyer really had a hard time to have a real talk with her daughter in law. Since the day she heard the news, the tanned girl being her number one target to approach. The mysterious girl stole her daughter's heart in only a couple of months. How suspicious was that! The lawyer had done a little research of our coffee shop owner to get to know her more before talking face to face. But the more she got to know her, the more she got amazed. The dark brown eyes girl had a really impressive high school profile. High grades, swim team captain and had even got scholarships from Danby and Princeton. The only thing Veronica didn't get was why Emily chose to be a coffee shop owner. The little girl wrote in her profile that she wanted to be a writer, just like her daughter.

From everything she knew, the mother thought that this was a real thing. Her stubborn daughter was really married and the girl she chose to spend her life with was far more perfect than any person who she used to set their dates up to force the writer.

She was glad though. Really glad. They had a little conversation while preparing the dinner and Emily showed nothing but sweetness and genuine. She was also very good at cooking. The girl knew more than just common meals. She kept talking with Veronica about French meal when the talk had moved to their honeymoon in Paris.

Little did the lawyer know our coffee shop owner was trying to avoid talking about their honeymoon. She could be good at anything if she really wanted to but not at lying. Maybe discussing her honeymoon when Spencer was there would be easier so she led the talk to one of her finest strength – cooking. On the other hand, Veronica didn't rush. She just assumed that the tanned girl wanted to let Melissa join their conversation so she settled to bring it up at dinner.

Time passed by and the dinner was finally finished. As Veronica tasted the food before put it on the dinner table, she couldn't help but say out loud.

"Oh my God, Emily! This is delicious. Your parents must be very proud to have a daughter like you."

Realizing what she just had said, the mother quickly whispered an apology. She knew the girl's parents had passed away long ago but the topic was still a sensitive one to mention. But of course the dark brown eyes girl didn't mind that. That fact hurt but it was something in the past. Now she just knew that they loved her just as much as she loved them. And as long as she still loved them, they would always be in her heart. The girl gave Veronica a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. It's a long time ago and I don't know if I made them proud in the past but I'm still trying to do that every day. I guess that's the way I say I love them now."

The lawyer had to let out a long loving smile. The one who lost love is the one treasures it the most when they have it again. Emily lost her love once. Now the love she found was Spencer. Her daughter would be treasured by this incredible girl to the rest of her life. Her daughter finally got her happy ending and this is for forever after.

Couldn't control herself, the lawyer stood up and hugged Emily tightly. The hug was for her sorry earlier, for her thanks the time her daughter got married and for her loves to Emily, the girl now she could also call daughter.

"Welcome to the family, Emily. I've been waiting for so long."

* * *

><p>As the dinner is ready, the four of them sat on the table and started to enjoy the meal. Emily sat next to Spencer who was sitting in front of Melissa. They had spent all night to read book or play with their phone and barely talked to each other. That would be good though. Maybe they would start a fight if they tried to communicate with their sister. The dinner began a little quiet until Melissa tasted her dish.<p>

"This is delicious, mom. I didn't know you could cook that well." The big sister said without thinking.

"Thanks for your compliment but I didn't cook that. Emily did. She also knows how to cook French meals." Veronica replied with a smile while still looking at Emily.

The older daughter hated to admit this but her sister's wife was quite more fantastic than she thought. Letting out that compliment in the presence of Spencer made her feel like she lost again. The girl changed the subject.

"Impressive, Emily! How did a sweet girl like you agree to marry my sister? I'm a little confused though. Why did you break up with your ex? I mean there was no way he stopped making you happy. You're so loveable."

Raising her voice, Melissa tried to ignore the fact that Emily was married to her sister. Her sister. Since the day our writer published her marriage to the press, the world seemed to love her more. It was understandable though. Most of her fans are girls and they love romance. Being Spencer Hastings's lover meant being the most romantic person's lover. They somehow didn't know the past of our writer's love life included boys and girls so this was like a confirmation that someday they could be that person. That was a little selfish but you know, a girl can dream. Melissa hated that. She was being her family's favorite daughter since the day she was born. She tried her best to win at everything and she actually won. Until now.

"Melissa!" Veronica warned her. Maybe they weren't mature like she thought.

The tanned girl was speechless. She didn't think her sister in law could attack indirectly Spencer in front of her mom. Glancing over at the light brown eyes girl, Emily could tell that it took everything to stop the writer barking back her sister. The dark brown eyes tried to save her. She smiled.

"Well, he's a she and she's awful. There's no one on this planet can replace Spencer. She's the most wonderful person I've ever meet." Taking her time to hold the writer hand and gave her a long loving look, the tanned girl continued. "I didn't mention I love Paris and yet she took me there on our honeymoon. She doesn't need to try to make me happy. Having her by my side already makes me happy every day."

The table remained quiet. Nobody had the heart to cut the loving atmosphere in the room, even Melissa. The writer was a little lost here. She knew the tanned girl said that because of the contract she had signed but hearing those words did melt her heart a bit. I meant an adorable face, a loving smile, an angelic voice and a statement of love. You would be heartless if you felt nothing. The light brown eyes girl grinned. Her grin got wider and wider. She didn't have to fake that. That was actually her face reacted to the words Emily had said. And that was the moment Veronica couldn't hide her voice anymore.

"Awwww. Something tells me you love romance. A lot." Their mom finally spoke after back from our lovebirds land.

"I do. That's why I love Spencer's books." The tanned girl smiled back to the mother.

"What? You love romance?" Melissa had a confused look on her face while looking directly at Emily. Didn't wait for an answer, she responded under her breath. "Let's hope that you're not Wren Kingston version 2.0."

The writer's heart skipped a beat. It had been a long time since anyone had the guts to bring that name in front of her. Her family, her friends, her crew knew too well that was a really sensitive topic to talk about.

Melissa herself though tried hard to win her sister sometimes but had never used that jerk name to archive what she wanted. Seeing the expression on Spencer's face made the older girl feel guilty immediately. That was just an accident though. Her sister hates romance because of him and the fact that Emily shares a big same interest with Spencer's "almost became husband" did astonish her so much that she let it out without thinking.

"Spencer, I…"

"I'll check the dessert."

With that, Spencer stood up and disappeared in the corner. Veronica didn't say a thing. The Hastings lawyers were trying to arrange the food on their dishes. At time like this, no one should approach the younger girl.

Emily had a different thought. She was about to followed the writer. The dark brown eyes girl was truly concerned about her but soon she realized she wasn't really Spencer's wife. She really wasn't. The girl decided to stay back with the quiet table even though she had tons of questions in her head.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p>The night ended a little earlier than usual due to the dinner accident. Knowing that she shouldn't say anything even just an apology to Spencer, Melissa settled to be quiet and hoping that tomorrow everything would back to normal. Like it usually did.<p>

Veronica and her older daughter spent their night in the room which is supposed to be Emily's bedroom. Even though they were surprised that all of the tanned girl's stuffs were put in here but not in the same room with Spencer, they decided to believe the coffee shop owner words that this was an agreement in their relationship. Keeping clothes at the same room might affect their love life with all the arguments that would occur.

After saying goodnight to the Hastings lawyers, Emily came to realize that she had to spend the night with Spencer, in Spencer's room. This reminded her of the time in Paris that the writer had put her evil side on just to take over the bed. She chuckled. They were right. Someday you might look back all of things that had happened and laugh. Delighted by the memories, the dark brown eyes girl walked nonchalantly into our writer's room just to find that Spencer is lying in bed and seems to asleep. She quietly closed the door and took out a blanket to sleep on the couch in the corner which is not so far from the bed.

"Goodnight, Spencer."

Emily spoke softly. She got used to this routine when she was still a little girl. Wishing someone goodnight was also her way to make herself have a goodnight.

"Goodnight, Emily."

The tanned girl froze. She didn't know the writer was still awake. Her voice sounded quite heavier than this morning and something said that the girl was deeply upset. Emily was confused but it was late and she should sleep. She should try to sleep. She did. And she failed. The conversation at the dinner table found its way to haunt her head. The writer was always this cocky, this confident, this… perfect somehow but that was the first time Emily had ever seen the older girl that sad. The look in her beautiful light brown eyes almost told its own story which was pretty close to break Emily's heart.

It had been thirty minutes and the coffee shop owner didn't fall asleep yet. She tossed and turned while Spencer still didn't move since the last goodnight was said. Couldn't control herself, Emily knew she should say something but she also didn't want the writer to respond. Okay her logic had some problems but that was how she thought though. She whispered. Her voice was light like a wind.

"Spencer, are you asleep?"

The room remained silent just like before. Maybe the light brown eyes girl had found her peaceful time in her sleep while Emily was talking to herself in her head. The curious girl closed her eyes and prepared to sleep.

"Not anymore."

Okay, you need to respond faster, Spencer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't me…"

"You can say it now so we all can go back to sleep."

Hesitating, Emily took a deep breath, she then asked.

"Who's Wren Kingston?"

The room remained silent again. There was this awkward tension between the bed and the couch or just Emily thought that. She now was far from coming back when the question left her lips but she was also far from getting the answer. She didn't know what her next move was.

_Should I ask again? No. It's a little rude._

_Should I go to sleep? No. I don't want to let her answer to a "deep in sleep" Emily._

_Should I…_

"He's my ex."

Spencer's voice cut the dark brown eyes girl conversation of her heart and her brain. The answer definitely didn't satisfy the tanned girl's curiousness. She did somehow realize that the name belonged to a person that had so much effects and affects in the writer's life. He must be someone really special. That was why there was that "not so Spencer" Spencer earlier. Though she still wanted to know more, she couldn't find it in her heart to ask. The tanned girl closed her eyes again, settled to get her sleep.

"He broke my heart." The writer whispered in her bed.

"Spencer, you don't have to…"

"I was almost married to him. I almost called him my husband."

The writer raised her voice again before Emily could finish her sentence. She was talking to the tanned girl but it really sounded like she was also talking to herself. The dark brown eyes girl let her continue.

"I met him eight years ago. I was twenty one and he was a law school student. He was playing piano in a small coffee shop. I don't remember why but we was just clicked. He was perfect though. Handsome, intelligent and romantic." Her voice was soft, really soft. "We were in a relationship for a year and we decided to move in together. He moved in this house with me because he said his family was in England and he didn't have a nice apartment here." A slight changed in her voice, it wasn't soft like before. "When he was with me, my dad and mom took him everywhere with them cause you know, he was gonna be a lawyer. They brought him to introduce to important people and learn things. Two more years and we decided to settle our life, to have a family together. Everything was perfect. My life was perfect. Until one month before the wedding." Her voice got sharpened. "I found out he was seeing another girl. The girl is a daughter of a judge that my dad had introduced him."

Spencer stopped for a long time as if she was talking about yesterday. The pain seemed to get worse every time she recalled it.

"I slapped him. I was surprised myself that moment. I didn't think that one day I would slap someone that hard." She stopped again, she really didn't want any tear to come down. "And you know what, he surprised me more. He didn't even flinch. He smirked. He said that for a smart girl like me, this was a little slow to discover his secrets. Yes, he said secrets in plural. He just used me for all the money my family paid while "Spencer's future husband" was in law school. He just used me for my family reputation. He just used me to get that opportunity to approach high class people. He just used me to get his chance with that judge's daughter." This time, she failed. Tears ran down to her cheeks, trying hard to finish, she muttered the next part. "He just used me for my love."

The girl was now sobbing. Hard. All the emotion she had tried to hide those five years came out right through her tears. But she didn't even try to stop. She wanted to let it all out. She didn't know why. She just wanted this to be the last time she ever sobbed over that jerk again.

"He left."

When those two words left Spencer's lips, tears came down the tanned girl cheeks. The girl was trying so hard so her sniffs didn't interrupt Spencer's story but hearing the misery in her voice mixed with her sobbing sound cut Emily's determination of not crying. And at that moment, there was no rule in the contract or even in the world that could stop the dark brown eyes girl run to the writer's bed and embrace the girl.

As Emily tried to lay down and pull the crying girl closer, Spencer immediately crawled to her arms. The writer sobbed harder. She didn't know that was because of the pain in her chest or the feeling of being protected by someone again.

"The… the piano you see in the living room was celebration gift of our first day moving in. It was like a symbol of the day we met. I love it so much that I couldn't bring myself to throw it away the day he left. I didn't keep it because of him. I didn't. I didn't."

Her lips was trembling, her words were a little hard to figure but her pain was visible. Emily knew that pain. The girl's love with this piano is just like her love with Paris. Loving those things was hard when it kept reminding their painful past but they were a part of them now and it was okay to still love something though it might hurt you inside sometimes. It was okay to do that. Emily knew it. Spencer should know it too.

"It's okay Spencer. It's okay. It's your piano and if you want to keep it, you keep it."

Emily whispered for the first time after Spencer's long story. The tanned girl kept rubbing and hugging the light brown eyes girl back until she felt Spencer's grip on her pajama loosened. The writer stopped sobbing and snuggled deeper into the coffee shop owner's arms. Her eyes closed.

"It's okay Spencer. It's okay. You're okay now. It's okay. It's okay."

* * *

><p>After crying so hard last night, Spencer spent more time in bed than usual. Emily decided to just wake up alone and prepare breakfast for the whole family. The girl walked into the kitchen to find that Melissa was half way to finish the breakfast Emily was about to make. Even though their first impression didn't seem so well and the younger girl probably had nothing to talk with her sister in law but leaving the kitchen now was a little rude. She stayed.<p>

"Morning. Can I help?" The girl spoke.

Melissa turned around when she heard the girl. She gave her a genuine smile and replied.

"Oh Emily, I didn't see you there. Yeah, you can make the table for me. I'm almost done."

They did their parts in silent for a long moment before the older girl spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" The younger girl asked.

"For being a bitch to Spencer, to you since the day you two got married."

She paused as if for Emily to process the words she just heard. Then the lawyer continued.

"Being raised in the Hastings means you're a warrior. No matter what, you have to win. Even the competitor is your sister. I chose to be a lawyer because of the family reputation. Spencer didn't. She chose what makes her happy. That's why I'm the Hastings favorite. I get used to it for a long time that I forget Spencer's my sister. I forget I have a sister. I tried so hard to win every time. I even tried to get married before she does."

The lawyer chuckled, realized how silly she was in the past. She raised her voice.

"Last night, seeing the love in her eyes when she looked at you made me also see the love in me too. I love my sister and I want her to be happy. You may think I'm lying but yes, I just came to realize that yesterday. I regret every time I had attacked her, including last night though it was just an accident but I can't find my voice to apologize. The Hastings pride is always too big for an apology."

Melissa stopped, turned back to face Emily who now having a calm look in her eyes. The older girl smiled.

"Maybe telling you all of this is my first step to say the "S" words to her." Taking her time to receive Emily's loving smile, the girl spoke. "And Emily, I believe you're really the one who bring my sister that happy ending. I absolutely believe that."

For a moment the tanned girl did think that she was Spencer's wife, that she was a Hastings member, that she was the one who carrying that happy ending. She was so into it that she felt the need to hug Melissa. And she did. The older girl hugged back tightly before pulled away and exchanged a warming smile with her sister in law. This was also the time they secretly signed a contract to keep this conversation between them. Like a secret. But little do they know, the writer was listening since the start. She had come out of her bed when she heard talking sounds in the kitchen and believe me, she had never been so glad in life when she decided to overhear someone's conversation like this time. Knowing that her sister was absolutely not a bitch because she hated her but because of the fostering way their parents had chosen was something incredible new in her life. Her sister didn't hate her. Frankly, she even loved her. She loved her. Her sister loved her.

Smiling with her new knowledge, the writer settled to come back to bed and pretended that she hadn't woken up and walked around the house this whole time. The girl made her way to her bedroom, leaving a new kind of "sisters bonding" time in the kitchen.

"So, I only know you love romance and Spencer's books. What else? I want to know more. How about movie? What kind do you prefer? A romantic one?" Melissa spoke gushily, this was the first time in her life she felt this comfortable over a new person. She had been taught to always be aware of every one. But no one could be aware of Emily. No one. The girl was harmless.

Emily grinned. Having an opportunity to witness this side of Melissa never stretched a line in her thought. The girl responded.

"This maybe odd but I like horror movies. Like one with zombies and stuffs, you know. Is that weird?"

"No. Not at all."

Waiting for a brief moment, Melissa put a sly grin on her lips, continued.

"You know, Spencer loves zombie movies too."

Emily narrowed her eyes, spoke in a playfully tone.

"Something tells me you're lying."

"Something tells me you're right." Melissa replied, didn't miss a beat.

They laughed. The laughter sounds had left this house for so long that when it came back, it surprised the big sister. She stopped her laugh and looked at the dark brown eyes girl knowingly.

"You know, you're not like Spencer's usual boyfriends or girlfriends."

"What's so unusual?" The younger girl asked, confused.

Taking her time to smile again, the lawyer responded.

"I actually like you. That's what's unusual."

* * *

><p>The night started a little earlier than yesterday. Spencer seemed not so upset about last night anymore. Conversely, she was quite more talkative than she was before. The writer told Veronica about their honeymoon in Paris and even volunteered to show her mom all the photos they had taken. Veronica was more than delighted by the sudden change of her daughter. Just like Spencer had been through a brain surgeon or something. The light brown eyes girl also made her first move to communicate with her sister. And surprisingly, they didn't argue for like an hour now. Their story just contented the small happy memories but somehow they managed to keep talking more. Let's say that the tears did a really good job by washing Spencer's pains and Melissa herself had bought her a ticket to the "sisters forever land" by her confession this morning.<p>

Everything was perfect. So perfect that Veronica didn't want the night to end, she suggested a movie night. Guess what they picked? A horror movie, with zombies and stuffs.

_"__We should pick a horror movie to welcome this new family member."_

_What do you mean?_

_"__Emily loves horror movies, especially the one with zombies."_

_Sh… she does?_

_"__Yeah. Is there any problem with you?"_

_N… No. Not, not at all. I have no problem with zombies._

Yeah, I know. Loving your sister didn't mean you couldn't tease them sometimes. Our writer had some… issues with zombies. Melissa knew that and she settled to grab popcorn and watch her sister trying hard to hide her fear the whole movie playing time. She was so enjoying the scene that she didn't see Emily was staring amusingly to the two sisters. The tanned girl even dropped her favorite movie just to eye these dorks. And that was also the reason the coffee shop owner didn't feel Veronica's eyes on her since the beginning. Her two daughters had just spent two days together with the presence of the tanned girl and everything was perfect. Everything was normal. Like an ordinary family. Everything could be fixed. Her family could be fixed. The thought warms her heart. Yeah, her family could be fixed.

Everyone had their own things to do and no one had a thing to do with the movie which was playing. That led to there was just one person in the room that actually paid her attention to the film – Spencer Hastings.

Apparently, the consequence came quite faster than you thought cause Spencer was now staring at her ceiling and unable to go to sleep. Spencer Hastings was unmatchable. Spencer Hastings was incredible. Spencer Hastings was scared of nothing.

Except the zombies.

The writer was a genius. She was so smart that she knew the end of a book when she just read a few first pages. She was so smart that Melissa had to cheat sometimes to win. She was so smart that the whole Hastings was disappointed when they knew she had chosen to be a writer but not a lawyer. Her brain was something spectacular and she loved it. She loved it before she even knew how to read. And zombies ate brains. Yeah, those disgusting… species loved brains. Melissa told her that when they were little girls. Spencer needed her brain to function everything. She needed her brain to beat Melissa. She needed her brain to be loved by her family. And she hated zombies. Frankly, she was scared of zombies. She knew it silly but the fear you got when you were young didn't leave you so easily when you had grown up. Maybe that was also the reason some people had issue with clowns.

Anyway, that was why we had an "I'm scared but I'm afraid to say so" Spencer on bed. She looked over at Emily to see that the girl was grabbed in her blanket and seemed to have a nice dream. But that didn't stop the writer, if she didn't do anything, she would wake up like a zombie next morning. The light brown eyes girl broke the silent.

"Emily, are you asleep?"

Keeping the silent a little longer to tease the girl, the tanned girl mimicked our writer answers last night.

"Not anymore."

"I…"

"You can say it now so we all can go back to sleep." The dark brown eyes girl jumped in with a sarcastic tone.

Knowing too well what the girl was doing but Spencer was so scared to mock back or be mad at her. She decided to deal with the situation in a humble attitude.

"I… I am wondering if… if you could, you know… sleep on the bed with me. That couch doesn't seem so comfortable." The girl still tried to hide her real reason.

"I'm a little afraid though. Don't you love to sleep… naked?" The tanned girl pretended to have a hesitant voice, paid back the writer for the time in Paris.

"I'm not naked tonight." The writer spoke, almost gushed the information. "I… mean… Can you just come over here and sleep on the bed?"

It was a little late and Emily was tired so she decided to drop her game. She gathered her blanket and moved to Spencer's bed where there was a brighten eyes smiling Spencer. She laid her head on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. The room was quiet again. Spencer felt less scared that she could get her sleep, the girl closed her eyes right before Emily spoke.

"You know, it's okay to be afraid of zombies."

"I'm not afraid of zombies."

"Yeah, right."

"I really am not."

"Tell that to the zombies."

"I…"

"Goodnight, Spencer."

_Did I just get teased by this innocent girl?_

* * *

><p>Spencer woke up next morning to find that Emily was in her arms. Emily Hastings was in her arms. Spencer's chin was gently put against the tanned girl head. The writer had to move a little to function their positions. The dark brown eyes girl was lying on Spencer's arm, her arm hugged the light brown eyes girl's waist slightly, her face snuggled to the writer neck and breathed calmly in her sleep. It wasn't a surprise to know that the younger girl was the one who loved cuddle. Told ya, she was readable. On the other hand, Spencer was practically the other girl's shelter. Her arms wrapped over Emily's shoulder, her hand tangled in the tanned girl's hair, her palm placed nicely on the girl's back. The writer moved carefully not to wake the girl in her arms to have a better look at her face.<p>

Spencer smiled.

_You have an ability to look good at any time. Do you know that? _

While the writer was admiring the beauty of the dark brown eyes girl, her phone suddenly made a message sound and woke Emily up. Spencer immediately shut her eyes, pretended to be asleep while the other girl was stirring.

Emily opened her eyes and saw the writer was embracing her and their nose was inches from touching. Moved a little, the dark brown eyes girl took her time to look at Spencer.

"You're cute when you sleep."

The coffee shop owner spoke nonchalantly, smiling.

"I am?" Spencer smirked, still closing her eyes.

Emily's eyes widened, a light blush crossed her face. Okay, she should stop giving this teasing writer compliments. The tanned girl instantly pulled away, embarrassed for letting Spencer heard that in a "not so far" distance. She stormed out of the room while Spencer laughter lingering in the background.

"What? C'mon, I just want a confirmation."

The writer followed Emily to the kitchen and saw the girl was reading something.

"What's that?"

"Veronica and Melissa left this for us." The tanned girl replied.

_"__Dear Spencer and Emily,_

_We had a really good time at your place and we want to have more. Unfortunately, I have an important case coming up and Melissa will go to help me. I hope we can spend more time like this together again. I'm sorry, I'll make up for you girls later. Love you._

_Welcome to the family Emily. I'm glad you chose my daughter._

_Love, Veronica._

_P/s: Hey girls, it's Melissa. It's weird but I have to say I enjoyed having you girls in this two days. I thought it was going to be hell. But guess what? It didn't. Can't wait to see you again. _

_Hope you like the photo I took this morning. It's in my iPad. *wink*_

_Love, Melissa."_

The girls narrowed their eyes, looked at each other questionable.

"What photo she's talking about?" Emily asked.

Spencer looked over the kitchen and caught the iPad her sister had left behind. Waiting for Emily to come next to her, the writer opened Melissa's iPad. On the screen was Emily and Spencer was sleeping in their room this morning, hugging each other. The photo was took before Spencer woke up thirty minutes. There was a small caption below the photo.

"Your happy ending has arrived, Spencer. Don't let her go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi there! Did you miss me? *fingers crossed that no one would say no***

**Ah! First chapter of the year but yes, I still made numerous mistakes in this one. I'll fix them when I find out though so forgive me then? :)**

**Thank you for all of reviews and follows and favorites. I know it's just a simple thing to you but it means so much to me. I'll try my best to give you what you deserve. If it's not good enough, you can tell me.**

***whisper* Did you notice that the chapters keep getting longer after each one? Does this make you uncomfortable? If it does, I'm sorry but I couldn't fix it. I tend not to control their lengths.**

**Thank you again for your patience! :) **

**You love Spemily and I love you.**

**Pretty Little Liars is not mine. If it's mine, you'll know. (Full of Spemily of course)**

* * *

><p>Two weeks after Spencer's mom and sister visiting, our lovebirds officially had been through the first month of being a couple according to the contract. Things backed to normal. Like really normal. The coffee shop owner started to be a coffee shop owner again and the writer, well, she started to be a writer like usual. They barely met each other. The younger girl had to work at her place from six am to nine pm. It was spring and her shop lately had more customers than before. They hadn't known of the shop for her coffee, they knew about this place for her reputation, the one who got lucky to be Spencer Hastings's wife. She didn't complain though. It was good for her business but she needed to hire someone because working alone and dealing with the press were a little hard.<p>

On the other hand, the writer still stayed at home, in her office and tried to think of something to write. It sounded less strenuous than working at a coffee shop. But it didn't. Our incredible writer was a little… bored. Spending two busy months on her wedding kept her mind occupied with lots of things. Now sitting right here and had nothing to think were miserable. Plus, having Emily as company was… fun and less… lonely than the life she had led. And now the girl was nowhere to be found. Okay she was just at her shop but it was far away and even when she came back, she didn't say anything to the light brown eyes girl. Not that she being rude or something, the dark brown eyes girl was tired after a long day and all she wanted was a nice sleep. A sleep which she could only get in a bed room. Her bed room. The room which obviously didn't have Spencer's presence.

Spinning on her chair, Spencer looked at the ceiling and then smirked.

"I have to change that."

_Just for fun._

Dialing some numbers after took her phone off the table, the light brown eyes girl spoke.

"Toby, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

><p>Today was a busy day at "Be my forever". It was Saturday and the place got crazier each minute. Emily had to run around like she was in a competition. The coffee shop owner kept getting orders and delivering them to every one while people yelling at her for being late. Like that wasn't enough. There was a small group of men and women trying to ask about her life with the famous writer. The poor girl was about to explore. Fortunately, Toby walked in in the last minute. The man didn't come alone, he brought two boys and two girls who immediately replaced Emily's positions. They took orders, made coffees and delivered them. It happened in a blink and everything was settled. No one was yelling and the press was politely asked to come to the writer interview later by the manager.<p>

Toby and Emily were now sitting at the table near a big window. Glancing over the place once more, the girl looked back to her friend, smiling.

"Thank you, Toby. I thought I was gonna be insane. You're so thoughtful."

The manager smiled back, his smiled had a hint of sly. He hadn't seen Emily for a long time and he missed his friend so much. Well, he had been a little worried though. The brunette was sweet, nice, naive. And the writer, um, she was kind of evil sometimes. He was worried sick on day two of the girls honeymoon. He thought Spencer might make his "absolutely not evil" friend cry already. After all, they just got married by contract. The light brown eyes girl could do anything to get what she wanted. Anything. She was Spencer Hastings. Spencer Hastings always got what she desired.

Anyway, that was what Toby thought. And he was wrong. He had come over their house multiple times while Emily was at work and Spencer showed nothing near the "annoying sign" when he had brought the honeymoon topic to their conversations. Frankly, she had been talkative and smiling the whole time she was talking about it. It was a good sign. A really good sign. Toby claimed that this was just maybe because the air in Paris or the trip made Spencer change a little. He reckoned that Paris did something to her. He had been thinking like that since the last time he visited their place.

Until the writer called, he knew he was wrong. Again. The light brown eyes girl, the cocky writer, the heartless Spencer who hadn't cared for no one but her family and true friends, which included only Aria and himself practically called him to say "take care of Emily for me". Apparently, the girl knew that the dark brown eyes girl was really busy and tired of working too much. She asked Toby to find some helpers for the dark brown eyes girl and also get rid of the paparazzo. The man was shock. That gesture was… nice. This must be the first time in five years that the writer had asked Toby to work for someone but herself. Spencer cared about someone again. Someone new. Someone different.

_You're different, Emily. I've always known that._

The manager had spaced out for ten minutes and the coffee shop owner didn't interrupted. It was because of the smile on his face. He looked so genuine and happy and satisfied with the situation. The only person Emily knew that would be happy for her was Hanna and now she just found the second one. Since the day they met, he was always by her side. Even though he knew about the contract, he didn't treat her any different. Emily was glad, not only for herself but also for Spencer.

The girl nonchalantly spoke out loud without knowing it, still smiling.

"Spencer's so lucky to have a friend like you."

The coffee shop owner's voice took Toby back to reality. Realizing he forgot to tell the truth, the manager replied gushily.

"No, no, no. No. I didn't do anything. I…"

"Oh c'mon. You just saved me from becoming crazy lady. Don't say like you did nothing." The brunette shove his shoulder playfully, assuming he was being modest.

"No, I meant it. I really have nothing in this. It's all Spencer. She called me to find some people to help you." Toby said, his voice was in a rush.

It took a really, really long time for Emily to process his words. Her eyebrow furrowed, her eyes fixed on his face, her mouth slightly opened.

"She did?"

The girl kept asking "why?" in her head but she definitely couldn't answer. Why a person like Spencer did something so nice to her. They was basically strangers and couldn't bring themselves to call them friends. Plus, they barely spent time to see or talk to each other for weeks. Emily thought that things would be like this till the end, that they would live in silent till the day they get divorced and that they would keep the promise not to even saying hi when they meet on the street. So what was the purpose of this? What was Spencer thinking? Was this just her being nice or another tease she's trying to do? So many questions but all she needed was answer the biggest one.

"Why?" The dark brown eyes girl's curiousness took over her mind and let her mouth spill her thoughts.

Toby was still smiling the whole time. He knew Emily had some effects on Spencer. He knew Emily could change his friend someday. He knew Emily could bring the writer happiness. He knew so much things that Emily could do for the light brown eyes girl but Emily didn't know it. That was also the reason he loved her. She was so busy seeing good in people that she forgot to see it in her. The girl was precious. Spencer needed to keep her. He needed to help Spencer keep her.

"She knows you're tired of all this so she tries to help. Now you can be free from here and just have to pass by a few times a day to check everything. You can use that free time to do stuffs you love or just stay at home and enjoy your time." The manager hid his chuckle while saying the last part. He was implicating "enjoy your time… with Spencer". Toby coughed, trying to cover his chuckle, continued. This time, his face was serious. "She cares about you."

Emily understood what Toby was saying. She just didn't get it. Something felt so wrong here. All the things her friend said made sense and didn't make sense at the same time. Okay she needed to buy a new brain, there might be some errors with this one.

"But why?" An "I have no clue what's going on" Emily asked again.

"Oh and she wants you to come home early today to prepare for friends meeting tomorrow." Toby responded, ignoring Emily's question. He too didn't know how to answer that.

The information our manager just gave was true. There would be a friends meeting tomorrow and Spencer did want Emily to come home early. It just that two those things have nothing to do with each other. The writer just wanted the coffee shop owner come home early. That was all. No reason. Yes, no reason.

"What friends meeting? I didn't hear anything from her." Of course you didn't, you hadn't even seen Spencer for days.

"The one with Aria and Hanna. She wants to surprise you." Toby replied innocently.

The innocence written all over his face. He just did what be told. And at that moment, the dark brown eyes girl knew that she would never get any good answer from this man to satisfy her questions.

_What are you up to, Spencer Hastings?_

* * *

><p>Did you feel something was wrong here? Yeah, I kinda felt it too. Oh, right. The friends meeting with Aria and Hanna. Where were these two at in the last two weeks? Why had Hanna and Aria been beaten by Veronica in "visiting the married couple" competition? The answer was quite simple though.<p>

Aria just simply got back to work. She's a photographer and also an art teacher sometimes if she was free. The tiny girl and her husband took their baggage and went to places that she thought might content potentials to have beautiful shoots. The trip ending wasn't planned due to her artistic temperament but she willingly immediately dropped her journey after receiving a call from her best friend.

On the other hand, after the wedding, Hanna knew she couldn't handle a full week not talking to Emily so she signed up to a one week business trip which accidentally turned out to be a one month business trip since her customers loved her new clothes collection so much that they wanted to keep her a little longer. It was torture but Hanna knew that if Emily was there she would talk the girl to accept that invitation. The girl was on her way back when Spencer called her. It was a really, really short conversation for Spencer though.

_Hi, Hanna. It's Spencer._

_"__Spencer Hastings?"_

_Yeah, I just wonder if you can come…_

_"__Yes."_

_Ove…_

_"__Yes."_

_Tomor…_

_"__Yes, yes. A thousand yess. Oh my god, you don't even have to ask. I'm gonna go to your house tomorrow anyway. It's been a long time and I really missed my Emily. Not that I didn't miss you but… okay I didn't miss you but I have some words I want you to listen though. And…"_

_Beep, beep, beep. _

That was pretty much everything the writer had done to set this friends meeting up. Her work wasn't hard though. All she had to do was ask and the girls just rolled with it. They didn't have any question for her. Unfortunately, those were just one side of the circumstance. On the other side was Emily who waiting for the light brown eyes girl respond to the "not so difficult but couldn't know how to reply" question. The coffee shop owner actually came home early when she heard Toby's words. She was curious of the things Spencer did and she was sure she wanted to satisfy her curiousness as soon as possible. The girl had just asked what the writer was doing and didn't get any reply. Spencer was trying hard to pretend tidying up her living room while thinking a way to lie to a "getting more frustrated each minute" Emily.

"As you can see, I'm cleaning my living room and it will be helpful if you start to clean the kitchen." The light brown eyes girl answered, her voice stayed calmer than she thought.

"That's not what I meant." Emily raised her voice. Okay, she was mad.

"You just asked me what I was doing, right? I didn't mishear anything, right?" Spencer replied, put on her playing dumb face.

"Yes, but…"

"Okay then, I did nothing wrong." She smirked, trying to jump in fast in order to cut Emily processing thoughts.

Maybe next time it would work. This time it didn't. The dark brown eyes girl responded almost in a rush as if she was afraid the writer would cut her words again.

"I meant why did you help me? Help me with the coffee shop work, the press? We literally haven't spoken in two weeks so why of a sudden you feel the need to care about me?"

Her voice echoed in the big living room. It was so powerful that Spencer had to stop her tidying thing and turned around to face the girl.

_You already have the answer in that sentence, Emily._

Of course our writer would not say that. Not in a thousand years. Instead, she hissed, raising one eyebrow, using a playfully tone, spoke.

"Honey, for the last time, I don't care about you. I want my friend to come over but that would be odd if I didn't invite yours too. And it would be insane if you couldn't be here to meet them because of your coffee shop business. I do this one and for all. Getting you some helpers will be more useful for the next friends meeting instead of asking you to have a day off. I'm the smart one here, remember?"

Sometimes I really hate you, Spencer. Our Emily was speechless. Guess what? Toby lied. Oh wait. Toby was wrong. Emily was wrong. The writer didn't care about her. The light brown eyes girl just finished what made her more comfortable. Helping the coffee shop owner was just one of steps she had to do to ease the situation. Emily believed that. Emily knew that. She knew that from the beginning. She never had a second thought about it. She shouldn't have a second thought about it. How could Spencer Hastings care about a stranger like her? The fact was shining like the sun since the contract had signed but somehow, this time it hurt the dark brown eyes girl. It hurt a little or maybe she just imagined it. But she was sure she felt something different this time. Her heart did some weird things and now she had the urge to hug her chest yet she fought against it. She didn't want Spencer to see any change in her appearance. Spencer shouldn't know this. Spencer shouldn't know her heart had some negative reaction to the first few words the writer had said.

"I'll clean the kitchen."

The dark brown eyes girl muttered, her voice seemed lifeless. Our poor girl avoided eyes contact with Spencer and headed quickly to the kitchen.

It was the writer's turn to be speechless. She swore she recognized something familiar from the tanned girl's eyes. Something she had seen in the coffee shop that day. Something hurt. Something broken. That must be wrong. She didn't insult romance or people who love romance. She didn't mock her for her terrible French. She didn't tease her for giving compliments about her. She did nothing this time. She wasn't guilty this time. So what made the younger girl's eyes spoke the language that gave Spencer the need to embrace her immediately? All the words she said had nothing to hurt the girl.

_She doesn't like friends meeting? No, she loves Hanna and Aria._

_She doesn't like to be helped? No, Toby said on the phone that Emily is pleased with her new employees._

_She doesn't like it when I call I'm the smart one? No, she's my fan. Of course I'm being smart has nothing unacceptable._

Think, Spencer. Think.

Then something popped up in her head. Like a brighten star. The only potential sentence that could be wrong in her dialogue was the first one which was also the biggest lie she had said today.

_She doesn't like it when I don't care about her?_

* * *

><p>It was time for the friends meeting. Emily and Spencer knew that something unusual had happened the day before but no one tried to bring it up. Bringing something unusual up to solve it might release more unexpected information. And you know, not every unexpected thing is good. It wasn't worth the risk.<p>

They settled to be like normal couple. A couple that didn't have to sign a contract two months before their wedding. A couple that slept on the same bed every night. A couple that wasn't afraid to care about the other. Today they had to be that couple. Nobody in this house had been through an acting class but somehow they managed to act better than any professional actor. Well, that was unavoidable because their friends were anything but ordinary people. Friends have so many effects and affects in our life but if the friendship level reaches that standard which you are even happier than your best friend when they finally found their love, you could have the ability to read their mind. Both Aria and Hanna were that kind of best friends. And of course both Spencer and Emily knew that. Things occurred last night ought to stay in the dark. They couldn't let anything to ruin their show. This had to be the best show that they would ever perform.

Putting on the happy face, Spencer opened the door to reveal a grinning Hanna and a chuckling Aria. Apparently, the blonde just said something funny and the tiny girl was laughing at it. Our writer was about to ask but Hanna turned her head and saw Spencer. Well, actually, she saw the door was opened. The blue eyes girl pushed the door open wider and walked in instantly.

"Where's she?"

Hanna asked, looking around to find any hint of her beloved best friend, ignored a shocking Spencer.

"Hi, Hanna. It's nice to see you too. Come in." Speaking in a sarcastic tone, the writer let Aria walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hi you too. Where's she?" The girl spoke again, her patient got lighter and lighter.

The writer rolled her eyes, frustrated because of the impolite girl. She didn't even know she was impolite. She now was staring at Spencer, using her last patient to not grabbing the other girl by her collar to get the answer. Seeing the look on Hanna's face, the light brown eyes girl gave in. It was definitely not the time to give any lecture about being polite.

"In the kitchen." Spencer sighed.

The blonde was gone the minute those words left the writer's lips. She headed right away to where the kitchen was. Realizing she didn't say hi to Aria, Spencer turned around and gave her friend a hug. As they pulled away, the tiny girl was about to speak when they heard a loud noise in the kitchen. Like some metal had dropped on the floor. Worried that the girls was in danger, Spencer and Aria ran immediately to where they were to find a scene, well, not so dangerous.

Apparently, the blue eyes girl hugged Emily so sudden that the girl dropped her knife while cooking meal. Emily still didn't know what was going on because her brain was about to run out of oxygen. The blonde's embrace was so tight that Emily had a hard time to figure out a new way of breathing.

"Oh my god, Emily. I've missed you so much. The trip sucked when I couldn't even call you once. I have so many things to tell you. Oh, well, I believe you have some too since you're now Mrs. Hastings. I planned to come by right after I came back from the airport but Spencer called me first. I was surprised that it was her but not you. By the way, I think her phone was broken. We was on the phone and I was in the middle of my sentences and there was that "beep" sounds and the phone was canceled and…"

"Han, Han. Hanna. Please, breathe! Please!" Emily interrupted her best friend. She already had a vision of an ambulance car in Spencer's drive way.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you. It's so hard to live without you." The blonde breathed slowly, followed Emily's lead.

Amused by the scene, Aria chuckled again. She really loved the friendship between these two. Sometimes they were like sisters and sometimes they were like couple. A clumsy one and a thoughtful one. What a perfect match! Glancing over at Spencer, the artist found the writer was leaning against the door, tried to hide her smile. She knew why though. Just a minute earlier Hanna had been quite rude and the writer probably didn't like her right that moment. But now seeing her all being cute with Emily made the light brown eyes girl delighted more than she thought. Plus, the rude thing was just because Hanna missed Spencer's wife so much that she couldn't control herself to cross the line between "not so close" people. Aria raised an eyebrow, spoke playfully.

"You can smile if you want, you know?"

"What do you…"

Didn't let the writer finish her sentence, the tiny girl gave her a "you know what I mean" look. Spencer knew that look. She knew she was caught. Trying once last time to conceal her mood again, she stared back at the friendship scene. Bad idea. She failed. Her lips broke into a smile and it even got wider when she saw Emily's smile. Yeah, the warmest smile she had ever seen. It had been a long time since she saw that smile. The last time was when they were in Paris. The tanned girl smiled a lot back then. Well, of course, it was her favorite city. But Spencer was sure the best smile of Emily in Paris was the one on the Seine River. The one Spencer captured in the sunset and the wind. The one that Spencer secretly chose to be her favorite honeymoon's smiles. The one that gave Spencer a desire to put the photo of that time in her phone though she was a little confused when she did it.

Spencer was smiling like an idiot for five minutes and Aria couldn't find it in her heart to stop her best friend. She was sure the smile started with Hanna and Emily's friendship but now she knew the smile was for something different. Something nice. Something loveable. Something belonged to someone. Someone who had a letter "E" in her name. Spencer definitely was smiling about Emily.

"You're totally in love, Spencer."

Aria spoke nonchalantly, she didn't mean to say that out loud but the words just found their way to escape. Her voice cut the writer's thoughts and the information in her words snapped Spencer's head hard that she let out her protestation.

"What? No."

"No?" The artist eye's widened, her face full of surprise.

"Yes. No. I mean no. Wait. I mean yes. Yes. I mean yes." Spencer stuttered, just remembered she wasn't allowed to tell the truth. Or lie. Okay this's a little complicated for me.

"Are you hiding something?" The tiny girl raised her voice, her eyes narrowed. She wasn't sure if Spencer was hiding something or not but the writer's reaction was quite weird to her.

Seemed like Aria spoke louder than she thought. Her question interrupted Hanna's rambling and caught both girls' attentions. Emily looked up to see Spencer was in trouble with her beloved best friend. Sure that the writer would have already had a way to escape the hole she just dug but Emily didn't let the light brown eyes girl lie. She herself knew how hard it was to lie to her best friend. The coffee shop owner saved the older girl, she put on a smile and raised her voice softly while approaching the tiny girl.

"Hi, Aria. I'm sorry I didn't see you there. How are you?"

The artist let her guard down and hugged Emily back. Let's say the dark brown eyes girl had successfully distracted her friend.

"It's okay and I'm fine. Can't believe it's been a month since the wedding. I haven't seen you guys for so long." Aria replied innocently while pulling away from the tanned girl.

Seeing a perfect opportunity to help Spencer get out of her hole, Emily grinned, grabbed Aria's hand and responded while dragging her far away from the light brown eyes girl.

"I know, right? C'mon, we have a lot to talk about. You can help me prepare for the meal while I get to know you. You know, I think Spencer's afraid I may steal her best friend or something. She mentioned very little about you even though I know she loves you a lot…"

As the two girls was about to start their kitchen duties, Hanna gestured for the writer to come to the living room with her. A little confused but our writer willingly followed the blonde. She was glad that she didn't lie to Aria thank to the coffee shop owner and anything that bring her as far as possible from the kitchen right now would be great.

The blue eyes girl suddenly stopped in half way made the light brown eyes girl bump into her. Spencer's eyebrow furrowed as she was going to snap at the girl. Our writer's mouth opened to speak when Hanna turned around, her face looked dead serious.

"You're in trouble, Spencer."

* * *

><p>Emily was now checking her dinner once last time while Aria was putting plates on table. The dark brown eyes girl turned to look at her tiny friend then decided to break the silent.<p>

"I'm sorry I lie." Her voice was soft.

Looking back at Spencer's wife, Aria was confused. They didn't talk much since they started preparing their dinner. What was that lie Emily's talking about?

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I've already finished most of the works. I just wanted to keep you here to talk and, you know, get to know each other." Emily replied sincerely, a weak smile crept onto her face.

The artist sighed in relieve. For a moment she thought there must be something serious was going on. The tanned girl apologized for a small little lie was unexpected. Well, she knew not so much about Emily. Of course everything she did was unexpected. The coffee shop owner was right. They should get to know each other. She should get to know Emily.

"Oh thank God! I was worried that you might say you lie about being married with Spencer or something." Aria responded playfully to ease the guilt in the other girl for lying.

Ha. How ironic! You're definitely not helping Aria. Our liar was struggling to fight back her guilt which was growing bigger and bigger in her stomach. She faked a chuckled but still remained silent, had no idea what to say.

Assumed that the coffee shop owner was shy, Aria made their first move.

"You and Hanna seem pretty close." She smiled while saying this, recalled the scene had happened in this room earlier.

"Yes, we are. She's my best friend since we were in kindergarten. It's been a long time, I lost lots of things, people, but she's still there for me. She said I'm gonna stuck with her forever." A genuine smile broke on Emily's lips when she remembered Hanna's words. The blonde was the only one person hadn't done and would never do anything to hurt her.

"Aw, I really like you girls' friendship. It's really cute to know that there's someone could handle a dork like Hanna. I can see you have to be really patient sometimes." The tiny girl joked, amused by the new information about Emily.

"Then you have to meet Caleb, he's Hanna husband. His patience's beyond the reach of this world." The dark brown eyes girl joined Aria's joke.

They both laughed at the topic about Hanna goofiness. It was really easy to make conversations between them. Both girls knew that they could say anything without being judged. As the laughter died down, Emily continued.

"What about you and Spencer?"

"Well, we're best friends since high school. I didn't like her at first though. She seemed pretty up tight to me. We were set to be partners in chemistry and then guess who realized she was wrong. This girl." The artist pointed at herself, smiling. "Turn out, she's the best person I've ever met on this planet. I couldn't ask for any one better than her." The girl was still smiling but this time her smile had a huge sign of proud.

Aria was nice. Really nice. And if a girl like her said Spencer was the best then Spencer must be the best. Even though the writer had an evil side and could sometimes act like an asshole, she absolutely had a good personality. Put as side her cockiness, her cold appearance, her sarcasm, her big pride,… Okay that was a lot but kept going, just tried to put them as side, you could see an ordinary girl who was broken inside but still managed to care for people who matter. Emily saw that. Emily saw good in Spencer. At this point, our coffee shop owner didn't see the light brown eyes girl as a famous writer anymore. She saw a girl trying to stay strong after had been beaten by incidents in life. The girl was trying so hard that she forgot she was only human. Human could feel. Human could cry. Human could love. Hiding all of the emotions through years must be tortures. Especially for someone who hadn't had a "real" family since all of the family meetings were about winning. Emily wasn't mad at Spencer for last night anymore. Well, she of course also didn't have the right to but whatever. She secretly forgave the light brown eyes girl already. It was okay if Spencer didn't care about her. After all, they were just strangers. Okay maybe it hurt a little. Just a little. But it was fine. The important thing was knowing who Spencer really was inside and Emily thought she just figured that out. Inside Spencer wasn't any of "the Spencer" the girl was showing. Inside Spencer was a girl who needed to be healed, to be cared, and to be loved.

_Someone should love this girl as soon as possible. _

_I have a bad feeling about this. About me._

The tanned girl smiled sheepishly with her thoughts. Her bad feeling might be, well, bad but somehow a tiny butterflies grew in her stomach that made her smile got wider every minute.

Aria saw that. It was just like a Déjà vu. The scene in front of her was exactly what she had seen in the kitchen door earlier that day. Except the one who was with her this time was Emily. The artist was glad though. She might feel suspicious before but now she completely believed her friend was in a happy marriage with an adorable person. It was quite shameful that she had to interrupt Emily's sheepishness. The tiny girl cleared her throat to catch the tanned girl's attention.

The coffee shop owner snapped back to our planet. She flinched a little because of Aria's sudden voice but then she smiled, raised her voice.

"Okay, tell me about you then?"

"Me? Okay. I'm Aria Montgomery but you knew that." The tiny girl chuckled then continued. "I'm a photographer and teach art sometimes. My husband's Ezra. You may know him as Ezra Fitz, he's a poet and also an English teacher." Her voice full of joy when she mentioned the love of her life.

"Wow, an artist family. I have to admit it's a shame cause most of books I've read are Spencer's. But you know what, I'll look for his books next time when I go to the book store." Emily responded, impressed by her new discovery.

"That would be nice."

Aria spoke with a huge smile on her face. She only had Spencer as her best friend and that friend really hated romance. Maybe she hated it less than before but Ezra's poems were always full of love stories that he wrote from everything Aria had been giving him every day. There was no way that Spencer could give it a look. And there was Hanna who had potential to be her new best friend but she just found out this morning that if the girl didn't read fashion magazines, she definitely was reading detective stories. That was a weird fact but anyway, it left Emily. Now she knew where to come when Ezra wrote new poems and where to come when she wanted to brag about her amazing husband.

The artist regained her gesture and looked back at the coffee shop owner to find that she wanted to say something. The tanned girl gave Aria a hesitant look and quickly flicked her eyes back to the floor, no words came out from her lips.

"What?" Aria asked, delivered an encourage smile to her new friend.

"I… um, I'm just wondering, well, since you're a photographer, you must know a lot about photography then?" Emily paused, waiting for the other girl to nod and continued. "On our honeymoon in Paris, there was numerous beauty scenes to shoot and of course I tried to capture all of them so one day I could recall that wonderful city once again. I copied all photos from Spencer's camera to my computer and did some research to make the photos look better. But I'm only an amateur so… you know, can you help me with it?" As she finished her answer, Emily brought out her laptop which was on the table in the room's corner.

The tiny girl rolled her eyes. Emily was so sweet. She didn't believe the girl had a really hard time to find her words just for asking her a small favor like this.

"Of course I'll help you, silly. Next time you just need to ask directly. It's okay. I don't bite, you know." Aria replied, playfully shoved Emily's shoulder.

The coffee shop owner grinned while opening her laptop to select her photo's folder. Waiting for the tanned girl doing her work, Aria gazed in rapture at Emily. She then decided to spoke again.

"Just to make sure you'll ask me with no fear next time, I announce, you are officially my new best friend." Taking her time to give Emily a loving smile, Aria raised her voice. "I'll take care of you just like the way I do with Spencer. That means, well, you're kinda stuck with me forever." She chuckled with her own joke when she mimicked Emily's voice earlier about Hanna's words.

A bigger smile stretched a line on Emily's lips, she inhaled and exhaled deeply then replied, still smiling.

"You're kinda stuck with me forever, too."

* * *

><p>The two girls just found someone they could fully trust again. Well, of course if you left out the contract thing. Anyway, in ages like this, it's really hard to find a best friend though. Their innocence is lost and most of them care more about their friend's money, status, reputation… They make friends base on those factors and obviously there is no sincerity in their relationships. Having an opportunity to have a best friend means you're very lucky. You should keep them, grab them and put them in a box, don't let them go. Okay ignore that last part.<p>

Moving on. Well, let's say the scene in the kitchen was quite touching. Meanwhile in the living room, things seemed kind of the opposite.

"Wh… what do you mean I'm in trouble?" Spencer stuttered but her face remained calm.

_Did she know about the contract? _

_Emily told her? _

_Damn it, Emily! What did I say about not telling anyone?_

_I'll… _

"You're married to Emily." Hanna answered, her eyes didn't blink.

Hanna words cut the writer thoughts. She just replied her question and yet our writer still didn't know what she was talking about.

'True, so?" Her eyebrows furrowed, stating to get annoyed by the sudden lack of words from Hanna.

"So you have to deal with me!" The blue eyes girl stated, still ignored Spencer's annoyance look

The information the blonde just gave only drove the light brown eyes girl crazy. Nothing she had asked got satisfied by those answers. The writer raised her voice, snapped, her calmness was gone.

"Damn it, Hanna. Can you just give me the full story already? You were practically rambling to Emily and why the hell all of your words are on holiday when you're talking with me?"

The girl rolled her blue eyes, slowly took out a black notebook, taking notes and speaking at the same time.

"Have issue with anger, minus five points. Not so patient and gently with friend, minus five points."

"What the hell?" Spencer muttered, this time she was the "I have no clue what's going on" Emily.

Hanna put her notebook back to her purse, looked back at Spencer. The girl in front of our writer wasn't Hanna anymore. Spencer didn't see any clumsiness, any gushiness, any dumbness, any… Hanna in there. Her serious face made Spencer feel a little scared but she tried to stay composed. The blonde raised her voice, tried to keep it at the level she was sure Emily couldn't hear.

"I'm Emily's guardian. I'm her angel. I'm her protector. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool my best friend, you're dead freakin' meat. Get it?"

The light brown eyes girl slightly figured out what Hanna was talking about but she didn't know why the blue eyes girl felt the need to give her "the talk". Our writer settled to whisper her reply to get more information.

"Kind of."

Hanna nodded in satisfy like a proud teacher when her student got the right answer. The girl managed to continue her lecture.

"She's my best friend and the most amazing person I've ever be friend with. She's smart, sweet, brave, strong, modest, genuine, honest, trustful, understanding, thoughtful, caring…"

"Okay, I get it. She's amazing. You don't have to list, moving on."

"And adorable."

Spencer narrowed her eyes. Gave the blonde a confused look, the light brown eyes girl raised her voice in a sarcastic tone, mocked.

"Are you secretly in love with your best friend? Should I be worried about you two? You seem love her more than I do."

"No and no. You shouldn't be worried about me, or us. She chooses you meant she loves you. A lot. There's no way Emily would betray anyone or anything in her lifetime. No freaking way. And well, you're right. I love her more than you do. I love her more than anyone does. I love her more than she loves herself. Let's say you've just signed up for a "who loves Emily more than me?" competition. Try to beat me, Spencer. It's a challenge." Hanna finished her speech, smirking.

Her eyebrows remained unchanged which meant still furrowed. Somehow, Hanna's love for Emily was beyond Spencer's imagine and it worried her. Her brain had a really weird conversation with her heart.

_Is there any chance I would lose Emily to Hanna?_

_Wait. Hanna has a husband, she's not gay! Duh._

_Wait. Why did I worry about losing Emily?_

_Wait. Is that a challenge? I love challenge. Challenge accepted. _

_Wait. Wait, wait, wait. _

"Spacing out in a middle of the talk, minus five points." Hanna shook her head, writing notes down her notebook which was just taken out seconds ago.

Her voice brought Spencer back to their conversation, curiously, the writer asked.

"What're you doing?"

"Counting your points."

"Why?"

"We're in a competition, remember?"

"No, I meant why. Why do you have to take care of her like this? She's a grown up, you know? She can take care of herself since you don't trust me with that. Like you said, she's strong and brave. She can beat up anything on her way. I think you're the one who should be taken care by her." Spencer replied, for the first time they finally had a real talk.

The blue eyes girl sighed. She somehow figured that Emily wouldn't tell her past for anyone but she even didn't tell her wife was something unexpected. Hanna decided to give Emily once more chance to tell the story of her life by herself, the blonde managed to give just enough information. She responded nonchalantly, her eyes fixed on the table.

"Being betrayed and left. Yes, she was hurt before. Badly. She was hurt by the person she trusted the most. Sometimes I believe that she trusted that person more than me. You know Emily, she can be naïve and innocent. My best friend was broken and it took me a really long time to put back the pieces. She hid it so well. So well that I almost forgot the girl who has the warmest smile was shattered by the person she loved. Since that day, I don't trust anyone with her. I don't trust her with anyone. They could break her heart again. It's my mission to protect her, do something that make me give this mission back to you, Spencer Hastings."

Okay, new things about Emily, the girl was not that readable. The writer had two big questions and she had no time to space out to answer it herself. The light brown eyes girl raised an eyebrow, said.

"She's been hurt before but how can she be that optimistic? I mean her smile keeps warming, her face keeps shining and her eyes keep glowing. Like her heart is a perfect diamond without any flaw. Wait! Why don't you trust me with your mission? I'm basically her wife, remember?"

As she was standing up, the blonde replied softly.

"Well, you have to ask her that first question, even I don't know that. About that second one, I love her more than she loves herself, Spencer. I need you to love her more than me to trust you. Now, let's call it a talk so we can finish and I'll go find my Emily. I miss her already."

Their friendship touched Spencer's soul. Their friendship melted Spencer's heart. She wrote several books about romantic love and completely forgot about the most beautiful and powerful relationships in the world. Friends are just like lovers, they care about you. Friends are just like family, they love you unconditionally. The differences are they will forever be by your side and never judge you. They would protect you till the end if your friendships still matter for both of you. They love you for who you are and can sometimes tease you for your goofiness but you always know they love you more than family in some way. Hanna loves Emily more than family in some way. A wonderful friend like Hanna should be helped with her mission. A wonderful friend like Hanna should be reassured that her mission would be complete one day. Maybe the writer wouldn't be the person who complete it but she now could just only make Emily's beloved best friend believe it, like a comfort, a guarantee.

"Hanna! Wait!"

As the blue eyes girl turned around to face her, Spencer stood up, the determination written all over her face, she raised her voice, loud enough to echo in the room.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

><p>The dinner was going really well. They kept making small talks or sharing interests about everything that they could think of. Aria and Emily got along like they've known other for years. Their topics revolved books, photography, black and white movies, oh and of course… Ezra. There was no way the tiny girl would miss a chance to tell the girls how amazing her husband was. Hanna and Spencer joined in sometimes. "The talk" between them earlier didn't reveal any personal hobby of the others to bring it up right now. Well, of course they shared the same interest in spending time with Emily but that obviously not a good topic to talk with… Emily. They settled to jumped in the conversation whenever they heard something they know.<p>

Things happened for a while until Hanna got a phone call so she had to excuse herself to take it. As the blonde's shadow disappeared in the corner, Spencer whispered quietly just for Emily and Aria could hear.

"Do you know Hanna has a scary side?"

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes you poke the bear and other times the bear pokes you." Emily blinked, responded quickly.

"What the hell did you just say?" Aria raised her voice, completely confused by those words.

"It's from a movie. I don't know which one but Hanna said that." The coffee shop owner replied innocently, then spoke again. "When we were in high school, a jerk insulted me when I rejected him cause you know, I'm into girls. It was nothing and I tended to let it go but Hanna didn't think that. As she was about to find that jerk I stopped her and she said that quote then walked away."

"What happened?" The writer asked gushily.

"I don't know." The dark brown eyes girl responded, shrugged.

"What?"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Both pairs of eyes stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"She never told me what happened that day." Emily raised her voice again, her eyebrows furrowed which the question Hanna has never answered.

"Did you try to ask that jerk?" The light brown eyes girl asked, she felt a little concern for her future if she had to deal with Hanna.

"I tried. I looked for him everywhere but it was like he disappeared after one night. No one heard about him again. So far, it's the biggest mystery in my high school."

Our writer swallowed hard. Her face looked like she had just seen a zombie or something. The girl's eyes fixed on her dish which she didn't have the mood to touch again.

The tanned girl noticed that. She recalled their conversation from the beginning then reckoned that Spencer must do something to Hanna that the blue eyes girl released the bear in her and scared the writer. It was fun to see Spencer like this so Emily smirked, raised her voice to ask curiously.

"What did you do, Spencer?"

Putting her head on her hands, the light brown eyes girl breathed out her answer.

"Nothing. I just received the talk from her".

"What talk?" Emily's eyebrows furrowed, she didn't know Hanna had "the talk".

As the writer was about to respond, Hanna walked in, her voice caught everyone's attention.

"Hey girls. I'm back."

The dark brown eyes girl turned around to face Hanna who now approaching her. Emily questioned worriedly.

"What were you and Spencer talking in the living room earlier? Why is she asking about your scary side?"

Giving Spencer a brief glare, Hanna flicked her eyes back to Emily, smiling.

"It's nothing. Just small chit chat between best friend's best friend and best friend's wife. You don't have to worry about it."

The blue eyes girl finished her sentence and managed to kiss Emily's cheek. She then pulled back and was about to get back to her seat just to be stopped by Spencer's voice.

"Why do you kiss her? It's like the fifth times of today."

Apparently, the light brown eyes girl had muttered those words under her breath but the room was so quiet that every single word was heard by the three other girls. The blonde raised an eyebrow, replied proudly.

"I kiss whom I love whenever I want, Spencer. I thought you must be got used to it since Emily does that too."

"No, she didn't." The writer whispered under her breath again without knowing it.

"What?" Aria raised her voice for the first time since Hanna walked in, joined in the blue eyes girl's voice. Their eyes narrowed, never left Spencer's face as if they trying to burn out the explanation from her.

Knowing the light brown eyes girl was in deep trouble, Emily once again settled to drag her out of the mess she had made.

"She meant I didn't kiss her today. You know, it's been a busy day and I totally forgot. Well, it reminds me…" Left her sentence unfinished, smiling, the tanned girl leaned over to put a genuine kiss on Spencer's cheek. After a moment, the girl leaned back, stood up, smiled at her friends, said playfully. "I'll check the dessert. And Hanna, take your bear in, don't scared my Spencer."

Emily had left for five minutes and the table still remained silent. Not that they didn't have anything to say. The one who has something to say was unable to find her words and the other two were so amused by the scene that they didn't want to interrupt.

It was understandable though. It was the first time Emily willingly kissed her. Of course in situation like this it could count like a force but who cares. She could choose another solution but she managed to kiss her. Emily managed to kiss her. For five seconds. For exactly five seconds. Don't ask. She counted it. The moment Emily's lips touched her cheek, Spencer swore that her heart had stopped beating. Her heart had stopped beating for five freaking seconds and somehow she was glad that it had stopped. The scenes in front of her eyes was a blur. She didn't want to see anything anyway. She didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to do anything. She just want to feel it. She just wanted that her life was a camera so she could capture this moment and stop it forever. It was a shame though. Her moment wasn't a gif that could last forever. The girl's lips left her cheek in a blink. The warm was still lingering where she had touched gave Spencer the urge to raise her palm and keep it, refused to let it go. The surprise on her face slowly faded away and a sheepish smile quickly took over the place. Her eyes glowing in the yellow light of the room, reflected her joy and happiness.

Aria and Hanna shared a knowing look. If there was any suspicious left in their mind, the fantastic view in front of them would erase it, delete it, throw it away. They both knew that their friends were in good hands, that their friends really found the love of their life, that their friends could finally live happily ever after. It was like a fairy tale. The happiest one.

"Damn it. You're so cute when you're Emily's Spencer."

"And Emily's so adorable when she's Spencer's Emily."

The blonde and her tiny new friend mimicked each other sentence then laughed out loud. Their laughter was really loud but it didn't bring our writer back to this room. Not until Emily raised her voice when she came back.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The oven door was stuck so… But it's okay now. Enjoy."

The girls smiled back at her and of course, Aria and Hanna's smiles had a hint of sly. As Emily sat down, Hanna raised her glass, using a royal tone but smiling mischievously.

"I, Hanna Marin the first, announce, we're stuck together forever. Cheers."

While the blue eyes girl and the artist laughing at Hanna's words, Emily flicked her eyes briefly to the floor. She knew this wouldn't last forever. She knew things would end after five months from now. Or worse, they would find out the truth sooner than planned. Guilt slowly came back to her stomach. These new friendships were precious and she didn't want to lose it but it was unavoidable. They would have to split one day. Hanna would have to say goodbye to everything she believed that would last forever one day. Aria would have to get out of her life forever and find someone else to share her hobbies one day. Their heart would be crushed one day. Because of her. The girl swallowed hard as if to wash away her guilt, she blinked once again, put on her smile then raised her glass.

"Together forever."

They clinked their glasses and drank. Glancing over at Emily, Spencer felt like she can read the girl again. She knew what was going on in Emily's head. She knew what guilt Emily was feeling. She didn't want the girl to feel guilty. She didn't want the girl to lie anymore. She didn't.

_Don't worry, Emily. I'll make it last forever. Together._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi there! Sorry for the waiting. After watching the PLL 514, my Emison heart had a big fight with my Spemily heart and my brain stopped working due to the fight. No one won. Just a loser who is me. Shipping is so hard. *tear***

**Anyway, back to our journey. Here are IMPORTANT things I want to share with you:**

**Me reading reviews: Aww, you guys! Stop it! No, I'm kidding. Don't stop. **

**Okay, okay. I feel guilty already. To be honest, this chapter contents two similar scenes which also are kinda out of characters. And yeah, "kinda" is an understatement. It might annoy you guys a little or more. The scenes were beautiful in my head but when I wrote them down... Well, not so good. **

**I'm sorry for those scenes, for my grammars, my misspelling, my late update. Okay, I said sorry a lot. Sorry about that too. Wait, did I just... Never mind. **

**And sabooian, thank you for pointing out my mistakes. You were right. It's a whole different meaning. I'm glad you enjoyed my story so far! :)**

**Thank all of you guys for your supporting. There's no me without you. Thank you. **

**You love Spemily and I love you.**

**Pretty Little Liars is not mine. If it's mine, you'll now. (Full of Spemily of course)**

* * *

><p>After Spencer had hired some people to help Emily work at "Be my forever", things changed a lot. Emily didn't have to wake up early every morning and come home late every night anymore. Our coffee shop owner just had to pass by her dream place when she wanted to. That meant the dark brown eyes girl stayed at home most of her time.<p>

Having more free time, being able to figure out how to make dream come true and still earning money from the coffee shop did make the tanned girl happy. Like really happy. But surprisingly, there was another person who was happier than her. Spencer Hastings. Okay it wasn't that surprised. Since Emily didn't have to leave the house, Spencer had more opportunities to spend her time with her new favorite person. Yeah, she labeled Emily as her "favorite person". They actually got a long really well. Sometimes, our writer even drove Emily to "Be my forever" to check the shop. The light brown eyes girl was glad that they could call each other friends now. Friends was good. Being friends was good. But in Spencer zone out time, she lately had vision of her being something not likely friend with the coffee shop owner. Something that she could hold Emily's hand, could look lovingly into Emily's eyes, could stare at Emily's lips without being called weird. Yes, something like that.

On the other hand, the coffee shop owner was clueless. She was so into making her dream reachable to notice any change of the writer. Oh, let's me remind you. Her dream was becoming a writer, just like Spencer. Owning a coffee shop was sure her dream but being a writer was more a desire. It was in her blood. If it wasn't because of her indigent family, she would become a famous writer before open her own coffee shop. That was her plan though. But it was okay to change that plan a little. She was free now. She could write. She could try. And she did. But you know, writing was not that easy. She didn't like any piece she had written. She was hopeless.

It was a middle day in their second month. A busy day for Spencer since she had lots of interviews and hadn't come home yet. A hopeless day for our coffee shop owner since she had nothing to writer after hours. Emily gave up. Just for a moment though. The girl decided to turn on the TV. Bad idea. She switched channels like crazy and there was still nothing to watch. Suddenly, she stopped, her eyes widened, her mouth dropped, her heart skipped a beat. The scene in front of her eyes captured her breath. On the screen was Ellen's show. Her guest that day was nobody different but the famous actress Alison. Yes, Alison in Alison DiLaurentis. She was back. The one who had left her was back. The tanned girl tended to throw the remote at the screen but soon realized that was a stupid idea. She then managed to turn it off but she paused when she heard Ellen asked the light blonde girl.

_"__Welcome back Alison! How do you feel? You know, you left when you were nobody and then you returned with honors and riches."_

_It feels great but I still have so much more to learn. It's been years but I'm considered myself as an amateur. Acting is something that takes your lifetime to improve._

_"__Okay. Since you're back now, what's your future plan? I heard many directors have asked you to join their movies."_

_Yeah, I have quite a lot of plans now but my most important plan is looking for a person._

_"__Interesting! What is that person like? Tell me the details."_

_Well, the only one that loved me more than anyone else did. The only one that could make me return the feeling. _

_"__That person sounds amazing. Why do you have to look for them?"_

_I lost her. I let her go once. But this time I'm gonna get her back. Forever._

* * *

><p>Spencer had returned from her exhausted interviews. It took her whole day outside and hadn't talked to her favorite person for twelve hours. Knowing she was about to meet Emily, the writer smiled. She had so much to talk to Emily about her day, her fans, her projects. It would be a fun night.<p>

The light brown eyes girl walked in her living room just to be stopped by a sound. A sound that was beautiful. A sound that had a hint of sadness. A sound that had left this house for five years. A sound that came from a piano. Someone was playing that piano in her living room. Spencer moved as side to hide herself in a corner while looking to where the piano was to find the piano player.

It was Emily.

The dark brown eyes girl had never mentioned she knew how to play the piano and here she was playing like there was no tomorrow. Spencer was amazed and felt pity at the same time. Sure Emily's playing skill was incredible. Her eyes closed. Her fingers flying over the frets. The music was wonderful. But there was this misery after every note she made. The sorrow was so visible that you could tell her soul was smashing.

Admiring from afar, our writer of course didn't want to interrupt the tanned girl. She tried to breathe slowly and softly that Emily wouldn't notice her presence in this room. Her calm breath last for a moment before Emily raised her voice and the light brown eyes girl couldn't function how to breathe anymore. The coffee shop owner didn't raised her voice to talk. She raised her angelic voice to sing a song. A song that the lyrics had carved into her heart years ago. A song that she had played on repeat multiple times when she was alone in her coffee shop. A song that Spencer had heard the day they met.

It was "The day you went away".

_"…_

_I remember_

_Date and time_

_September twenty second Sunday twenty five after nine._

_In the door way_

_With your case_

_No longer shouting at each other. There were tears on our faces._

_And we were letting go of something special_

_Something we'll never have again_

_I know…" _

Spencer suddenly had her answer. The answer for a question that she had asked Hanna. She thought Emily was optimistic. She thought Emily was fine after all incidents had happened. She thought Emily's heart had no flaw. She was wrong. Spencer Hasting had never been more wrong in her life. Nobody could be fine after being betrayed. Nobody could be fine after being left. They would break down so hard that they had to crawl on their knees. They would be dying every day. The writer knew that. She had been through that. She too was dying that time when Wren showed her pieces of his mind. Let's say people had their own way of dying. Some cried. Some screamed. Some hated. And for Emily, her way of dying was… smiling. She was dying every day, her heart withered day by day but her smile kept glowing. It was so shine that it blurred the pain in her eyes, faded the tears on her cheeks and warmed the hearts of people around her. Hanna was right. The coffee shop owner hid it so well. Nobody could see it. Even Spencer couldn't see it. But she saw it now. And she was going to fix it. She was going to fix her friend. She was going fix her favorite person.

The music stopped in the middle of the song, left the living room back to silent like usual. Spencer watched curiously as Emily stood up, looked around the room and headed to a corner. The corner where two walls met. The corner that had no chair or table or anything. The poor girl sat down to that corner, crawled herself as much as possible to fill any space left between her and the walls. Her lips was trembling, her left hand hugged her knees while the other clenching hard at her chest. She bit her lips as if to stop the tears from coming down. Failed. Tears started to cover her face like she was sitting under a rain. No matter how hard she tried to grab her heart, it still ached every beat it made. It so hurt that she couldn't breathe normally and had to rest her forehead on her knees. Our poor Emily stayed like this for a minute before she felt arms wrapped her shoulders. The crying girl looked up, her voice unsteady.

"Spe… Spenc… Spencer… cer? Wh… Wha… What ar…"

Spencer immediately put her hand on Emily's cheek, pulled the girl closer and let her head rest on Spencer's chest. The writer whisper softly in a rush, didn't want Emily to speak.

"Shhhh. It's okay. You don't have to say anything. It's okay now. I'm here. It's okay."

Confused a little but Emily managed to relax into the light brown eyes girl's hug after a moment. The tanned girl cried bitterly. She grabbed Spencer's hand which was using to carry her cheek while fixing her position to lean fully to the writer's body. She was now practically laying in Spencer's arms.

They remained that pose for like an hour. As Emily was crying, our writer was lost. A single tear fell from her eyes. She had never imagined that one day she could cry for someone's pain, that she could cry for Emily's pain. Though she didn't know for sure why Emily was miserable right now but she still could feel every inch on the girl body was aching. Every sniff the dark brown eyes girl made cut through Spencer's determination of not to cry harder. She couldn't let Emily know she was crying because of her. Not now. Not when she hadn't figured out her feeling for Emily yet. Not when she hadn't figured out Emily's feeling for her yet. Yes, not now. She raised one hand which was covering the coffee shop owner's shoulder to wiped away tears on her face. The moment her hand left Emily's shoulder, the grip of the tanned girl on her other hand got tighter as if she was afraid that Spencer would let her go. And that was the reason our writer couldn't help herself, she settled to place a gentle kiss on the dark brown eyes girl's forehead. The kiss remained there for a good ten seconds. Nobody counted. Well, nobody was in the mood to count. But I'm sure the mood absolutely changed after that kiss because Emily had stopped crying and loosened her grip on Spencer's hand. The dark brown eyes girl's breath came back to its normal rhythm as Spencer put her chin on her head.

Twenty minutes had passed and Emily realized she laid there for too long. She laid in Spencer's arms for too long. The coffee shop owner finally sat back, leaned her head against the wall and murmured, her voice sounded hoarse because of the weeping.

"I'm sorry I wetted your shirt."

"Don't worry, it's washable. I'll ask you to wash it up later." The writer joked, trying to lighten up the poor girl.

The tanned girl faked an angry glare at the light brown eyes girl in a brief moment then chuckled. Her eyes flicked back to the floor. She didn't space out though. She just wanted to sit there like a statue. A statue that wouldn't think, wouldn't feel and wouldn't hurt.

"You're dying." Spencer spoke again, her voice got heavier than in the previous sentence.

Spencer was right. She wasn't mad. She wasn't sad. She wasn't miserable. She was dying. She was dying little by little inside every day and it was covered perfectly by her optimism side. The writer was the first person besides Hanna that could see through her like this. Her mind agreed with the light brown eyes girl but she stayed quiet. She stayed like that until a palm pressed against her cheek and raised her head a bit to let her look directly at those beautiful light brown eyes. The owner of that palm whispered softly, her eyes full of concerns.

"Emily, can you please tell me what happened?"

The dark brown eyes girl didn't know if it was Spencer's plan or not but looking into those eyes was a little hard to say the "N" word. And yes, like usual, "a little" was an understatement.

"She's back."

"Who?"

"The last person I want to meet even if it's the end of the world."

Emily gestured for Spencer to sit back next to her and settled to start her story.

"When I was in high school, I met this girl. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever witnessed. Though she has a really mean side, she gave me the courage to term with my sexuality and I was completely in love with her. We started dating after six months of being friends. We were our school's sweetheart and they believed that we would last forever." Emily paused, smiling with the good memories. "I loved her so much that I think Hanna got jealous sometimes." The girl chuckled, inhaled deeply to continue. "While we were together, she made a plan to lead us to a new life. She decided that our new life would be started in Paris. Though I love my coffee shop but I loved her more. I loved her more than anything. I would leave this place if she wanted to. We collected every coin from our jobs and put it in a jar to save until we had enough money to go. You know, my life wasn't perfect because the lack of money but I'm sure I was happy back then. It was weird that you had nothing but you always got the feeling that you have everything." She smiled, again. "And it hurts. It hurts when everything you thought you had had taken away."

Emily looked at the ceiling. It wasn't because there was something interesting there. She just wanted to hold her tears back. That pain was going to be back again and she had to conceal it. During the conversation, she had never looked at Spencer. The concerns in those eyes might make her cry again. The dark brown eyes girl closed her eyes, continued her talk.

"We were so close to get it, to start a new life in a new place. That day, I came home with the biggest joy I've had in my life. I finally earned the rest of the money we needed. As I walked in, I saw her holding that jar with her suit case and was about to leave." The girl breathed out, her eyes fixed on the floor. "Turn out, she had a new plan, a plan that I wasn't included. She took everything we had to afford her acting class in Paris, to prepare her future career. And of course that wasn't enough. She needed more. She gave my coffee shop as security for the loan and my name as a person who would pay everything for her. I knew she loved acting and we could figure something out. We didn't have to do that. I begged her to stay. I begged her. We didn't have to do that. She didn't have to do that."

Emily had more to say but she had to stop. Tears rolled down her cheeks again. It gave the light brown eyes girl the urge to pull the weeping girl into an embrace. She let Emily's chin rest on her shoulder. She wanted to wash away any pain that her favorite person was feeling. Any pain. She felt sorry for the girl. She felt pity for the girl. She felt one more thing. A feeling that she couldn't identify yet but she remembered how it started. It began right the moment Emily had settled to talk about the girl she was in love with. The feeling was weird though. Like she was curious and wanted to know more about that person but at the same time she didn't want to hear anything related to that girl. Like she wanted Emily to talk about her but Emily had to be angry and hated that girl while she was telling. Like she didn't want Emily to tell any good thing about her. Like she wanted to make sure Emily didn't love that girl anymore. Like she wanted Emily to be happy. With her.

Everything was a blur until a light popped up in her head.

Jealousy.

That was it. She was jealous with the mysterious girl the whole time. She wanted the love that the girl had received. She wanted the love from the person whom the girl had received. She wanted the love from Emily. The truth was shining like a star on the night sky.

_Am I in love with Emily?_

"Thank you, Spencer."

Emily's voice cut Spencer's question. Her heart still hadn't answered that question for her brain.

"I didn't do anything." The writer replied, still half – minded at the situation.

"No, you did. A lot."

"I…"

"You wrote those books. They gave me hope, belief, life. They made me try to believe that there are still loves out there. True love. You don't know this but your books occupied my mind for months and lent me more time so I didn't do anything stupid. Thank you, for writing those books, for saving me."

After finished her reasons, the tanned girl pulled back to look at the writer's eyes, smiling.

"Thank you, for staying here with me."

The girl then leaned in closer, pressed a long kiss on Spencer's cheek. Their second kiss. Real kiss.

The heart finally replied.

_I am in love with Emily._

* * *

><p>It was over nine pm a little and our couple was sitting in the kitchen. After being comforted by the writer, Emily was back to her usual self. You know, optimistic and other stuffs. But yeah, mostly optimistic. This time she didn't fake it though. She felt so much better from the time she saw Alison on the screen. Spencer absolutely nailed it tonight. The tanned girl knew Spencer wasn't a person she was showing but the cocky writer being sweet and caring was unexpected. And that kiss. That kiss was unpredictable. In a good way. Emily remembered that moment, when the writer's arm suddenly left her side. She thought the light brown eyes girl was going to pull away. She thought Spencer was going to pull her away. She couldn't let it happen. She needed someone to lean on at that moment. She was so miserable to even care the other girl might think she was clingy. Her grip on Spencer's hand had gotten tighter immediately with the thought. She didn't want Spencer to let go. And Spencer didn't let her go. Instead, the writer gently kissed her forehead as a reassurance, a guarantee. The moment those lips touched her skin, she felt relax instantly. It was like the kiss had shut her pain down, turned off her ache, covered her heart. She felt save. She felt no one could hurt her again. Not when she was still in the light brown eyes girl's arms. She wanted to keep that pose longer. Forever. To feel save forever. But those were Spencer's arms. Had she wanted to be in Spencer's arms? Yes. Had she wanted not to be in Spencer's arms? Also a yes. She wanted to feel save but she wanted it to last forever. She herself knew too well that this was just for months and growing any kind of feeling might hurt her bad when the final day come. Spencer was just being nice or the writer just felt bad for her. There was no way the older girl would return whatever the complicated feeling she had been experiencing. No way. No freaking way.<p>

"So, what's the girl name?" Spencer asked, broke the long silent which had occupied the room.

"Who?" Emily innocently spoke, absentminded at the question.

"The girl you were talking about earlier. You haven't told me her name yet."

"Oh, right. Ali, I mean Alison. Ali is her intimate name. Why?"

"Nothing, just curious. But if it makes you feel any better, that name will be perfect for a villain in my next book." The writer replied playfully, smiling.

The coffee shop owner chuckled, looked softly into the older girl's eyes, a weak smile crept onto her face.

They shared that kind of comfortable silence for a while until Spencer's eyebrows furrowed, she spoke loudly.

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"Alison. Acting class. Paris. Back…"

Another long silence took the room, Emily waited patiently for the writer to continue. She knew what kind of information the light brown eyes girl was processing. The writer finally settled to finish her sentence. Well, not quite a finish though.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, Spencer. I was talking about that Alison. The famous actress who has just returned from Paris."

"No."

The dark brown eyes girl laughed. That look on Spencer's face was so funny. It was like she discovered Emily had two heads or something. The coffee shop owner responded to make sure that information could get through the sudden "feeling stupid" Spencer.

"Again. Yes. My ex is the famous actress. Let's say that my fortune has brought me to counter with many famous people. You know. Spencer Hastings – a famous writer, Hanna Marin – a famous fashion designer, Aria Montgomery – a famous photographer. And here I am – nobody."

Emily laughed again. She just found out that interesting fact about herself. She did have so many chances to meet and be friend with those well – known persons. She was happy though. She didn't even think anything near the "I'm a loser". She satisfied with everything she had because so far, she hadn't done things that could make her regret. Besides, they were all amazing. Okay most of them were amazing if you left the actress out. They treated her well. Really well. Especially Hanna and Aria, they were like a part of her now. Like a family. And Spencer, she was also… something to her. But she didn't figured it out yet. Or maybe she didn't want it to figure out. Or maybe there was nothing to figure out. Yes, maybe that.

"You are not nobody. You're somebody, Emily. Somebody important."

Emily was snapped back to the conversation. Realizing she was thinking of irrelevant things, the tanned girl took her time to regain her gesture. Narrowed her eyes to process her thought, the coffee shop owner finally responded in a sarcastic tone, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I'm Emily Hastings – the wife of Spencer Hastings. Yupe, really important."

"Emily!" Spencer scolded, looking directly in the girl eyes, raised her voice. "You don't have to be anyone or anyone's to be important. You're important. To your friends, your family. To yourself."

_To me. _

The serious look in the older girl's eyes made Emily nervous. She just said it in a fun way. She didn't mean that she was something less than her friends. Although she actually was something less than them, it didn't bother her.

"I'm sorry. I was just joking." The tanned girl whispered an apology, avoiding eyes contact. She didn't tend to make the light brown eyes girl mad.

"Emily, look at me." The writer reached out her hand across the table to find Emily's, squeezed it, waiting for the girl to look at her. "Never joke anything like that. Never let yourself in the slightest moment think that you're less than anyone else. Never. You're perfect to those who matter. Believe me. You're perfect."

The dark brown eyes girl was speechless. Spencer just gave her a compliment. Without any alcohol and didn't relate to her coffee. That compliment was for her. She couldn't help it. Her smile was half way to appear on her lips and was on the way to reach her eyes. She smiled.

The girl was smiling. A beautiful one. Just as beautiful as the one on the Seine River. It made Spencer smiled in return. The writer was still squeezing Emily's hand. The writer was still giving Emily that loving look. For too long. The tension was thickened in the air a somehow the kitchen seemed to get hotter even though there was no one was cooking. Spencer realized that she might set herself on fire if she received Emily's look any longer. The older girl settled to take her hand back while speaking so it wouldn't look like she rejecting the younger girl or feeling weird.

"You know what? We should join the bar tonight."

"What? Why?" Confused, the tanned girl asked immediately.

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's eleven and you have a big event tomorrow. Besides, I have seen you with alcohol once. It was fun though. And cute. And… wait, what I'm trying to say is that event is important. You shouldn't risk anything to ruin it." Emily reasoned, she actually concerned about the writer's morning. Spencer seemed to have a lot of events lately.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. I won't drink, I promise. I know a bar which has a magnificent view to our city. It's been a long time since the last time I went out at night. Don't count the time in Paris. It's honeymoon time. Plus, you're gonna love it, my crew said that their theme tonight is Paris and if you're lucky enough, you'll have a chance to hear me sing." Spencer smirked, trying her best to talk the dark brown eyes girl to join her. Letting the girl back to her room was something Spencer was afraid of. Emily's mind would wonder back to the past and she might cry again. But this time, in silent. She wouldn't let her favorite person weep again. She wouldn't let her favorite person be dying again. She wouldn't let her favorite person hurt again. She had to prevent that from happening.

Spencer nailed it, for the second time of tonight. Having an opportunity to hear Spencer sing had never been in Emily's wish list. But now hearing the offer from the writer did make her feel excited. She knew chance like this only happened once in her lifetime. She had to take it. Moreover, the light brown eyes girl had promised that she wouldn't drink. Maybe the night would actually be fun. Yes, maybe.

"Let me get my purse."

* * *

><p>The bar Spencer had talked about located in the highest floor of center tower in the city. She was right. The view was breathtaking. Their city looked more peaceful in the night with all the lights mixed from houses, cars and streets but still brought that feeling of the most modern place in town. Besides, the bar's theme tonight was Paris so when you was on a high like this and drown yourself in some French songs which were playing smoothly in the background, in a moment, you might think you was on top of the Eiffel Tower.<p>

As she had promised, the writer just ordered her a soft drink. She could just have some water but drinking water in a bar seemed… weak. On the other hand, Emily got herself a "Zombie". Well, she was in one of the best bar in the city, let's get a little… fun for the night. The coffee shop owner chose this because of its name, it reminded her of the "walking dead Spencer" when they was in Paris and, of course, the tiny little fear of our incredible writer. The bartender had warned her that she might look exactly like the name of that drink tomorrow but she couldn't care less. This was her wasted night, her let it go night. Plus, not like the light brown eyes girl, she didn't have to wake up next morning for her job. It was settled that way then.

Their table was the one near the glasses which gave them full access to the majestic sight out there. Spencer had asked Toby to get the best seats while Emily taking her purse. It was worth it though. The tanned girl's eyes had never left the scene, her lips curled into a coy smile. And while Emily was admiring the beautiful view, there was a person who was admiring the beauty of her favorite person. They barely talked a word until their orders arrived. As the dark brown eyes girl took her first sip, Spencer broke the silent.

"How was it?"

"Well, let's say I'm gonna be a zombie tomorrow." The girl looked up, smirking. "Brace yourself, Spencer. Your brain will be my breakfast."

The light brown eyes girl laughed, Emily's mood seemed to get better, she even started teasing Spencer without the writer being the one begun their war like usual. Spencer was hiding her grin behind her laugh. Just a couple hours before, Emily was drown in tears and sorrow and the memories about Alison. But now here she was, smiling, teasing and relaxing. Moreover, the writer knew the reason of that "Zombie" choice. She remembered she had been practically one of them when the coffee shop owner gave her a chocolate bar in Paris. She remembered the time Emily had discovered her fear of zombies and the girl had been a really good cuddle buddy till the next morning. She remembered that. All of that. And luckily, Emily obviously remembered that too. They was her memories now. New one. The light brown eyes girl called them "the memories about Spencer". She just wanted to assume that the coffee shop owner had memories about her already. That way, she could have a chance to beat that Alison. A chance to have Emily's love.

"Would you just take my heart instead of my brain?" Spencer replied after a long moment, she was smiling but her voice showed serious emotion.

"Sorry, Spencer. Zombies like brains. They're not interested in your heart." The tanned girl responded, absolutely was in the dark about tones of information the writer was hinting in that clause.

"Then I'll have to use the other way." Standing up, looked down at Emily once more, the older girl still kept that smile and headed on the stage, leaving the clueless girl sitting still at her spot.

Our writer whispered something to the band and grabbed the mic. The whole bar's attention drew back at the stage when they heard the band getting ready. Some recognized her and some didn't. But rumor ran through the place in a blink and now everyone's eyes fixed on her. It didn't make Spencer nervous though, all of her attention had spent on a certain brunette who was looking lost at the moment.

"Hi, I'm Spencer. This is a promise I made to bring a gorgeous lady here tonight." The light brown eyes girl inhaled and exhaled deeply, continued. "Emily, I gave you my words so here is it, this song is for you."

The bar didn't cheer or yell or anything near that. They was curious. What was a famous writer sound like? Was it as beautiful as her words in the books or was it just a romantic gesture she was trying to do? Where was that Emily sitting? What was she look like? No offence but yeah, a bar at this late of course had a slightly chance of having books lovers as customers. Well, at this point, loving books wasn't a prior factor, after all, they just wanted to hear her voice.

So she gave them what they wanted. The music started. The light brown eyes girl closed her eyes.

_"…_

_Hiding from the rain and snow_

_Trying to forget but I won't let go_

_Looking to the crowed street_

_Listening to my own heart beat."_

New discovery, never underestimated anyone just because their job had nothing related to their strengths. The moment she raised her voice, the whole bar held their breaths. Her tone fitted perfectly to the mood in the song. "Take me to your heart" had never sounded more real, more emotional and more… alive than this night.

Spencer opened her eyes, looking directly at her favorite person.

_"…_

_So many people, all around the world_

_Tell me where do I find someone like you girl."_

Emily's face reddening as a genuine smile curled at the writer's lips.

_"__Take me to your heart_

_Take me to your soul_

_Give me your hand before I'm old_

_Show me what love is_

_Haven't got a clue_

_Show me that wonders can be true._

_…"_

The clueless girl was now more… clueless. Sure the moment Spencer started to sing Emily had been amazed more than anyone in this bar. She didn't think God loved the light brown eyes girl that much. Her voice though sometimes in her opinion sounded harsh and… sexy, okay weird mix but anyway, it was like a beautiful voice to sing a romantic song. And the way she was in too deep in each word gave the coffee shop owner the feeling of someone was singing from their heart. The feeling didn't last long though. When she realized the meaning of this song had somehow related to what Spencer had said earlier, she started to understand the lyrics from the time the light brown eyes girl locked eyes with her. Then she noticed it. It was like Spencer was speaking to her through the song, like Spencer told her that she was the one, like Spencer wanted her to take Spencer to her heart. She matched those pieces together with the writer's two last sentences before she got on stage.

If she didn't take Spencer's heart, then she should take Spencer to her own heart.

Was it possible that the light brown eyes girl could say those things to her? Was it possible that the light brown eyes girl wanted her heart?

She didn't know. She completely had no idea how to answer those questions. She just knew that the more words left Spencer's lips, the more her heart wanted to dance. Her heart shouldn't dance while she still didn't figure out the situation. She even didn't figure out her feeling. She shouldn't feel this joy. Yes, her heart shouldn't dance, her face shouldn't blush. She should avoid eyes contact with the girl on stage. She did. And as a consequence, the drink in front of her seemed like a legit object to hide her awkwardness. She took a sip. And a sip. Another one. A few more. She reached the glass's bottom. No worried, ordered once more. And the process continued.

Continued.

The bartender was right, that drink absolutely could turn someone into a real zombie. And for a person who took… several shots of this dangerous drink in a couple short moments, Emily was sure had handled it really… well. She just completely passed out right before the writer could reach their table.

The drive was really, really quiet. Of course, Spencer wouldn't talk to an "unconscious Emily" next to her or to herself. Either way, that would be pretty crazy. The light brown eyes girl let out a sigh while turning her car through the gate. She wasn't so sure about the reason behind the coffee shop owner's sudden over - drinking decision. The song she had sung was perfect though. It was perfect for her to say those words without actually saying them. She wanted to tell Emily that and also to see her reaction. That would be good for her next move since she had to find out if by any chance, the tanned girl could have mutual feeling for her. And the result was, well, Emily obviously had some feelings… for that drink. The dark brown eyes girl drank it like water and before she could interrupt, her favorite person was drown.

They were now in Emily's bedroom. Somehow, Spencer managed to bring the drunken girl up here and totally nailed it. The third time of tonight. The writer covered Emily under the blanket and whispered a goodnight to her. She turned to leave but eventually came back. Hesitating, Spencer gently brushed her fingers through Emily's hair, leaning down and added a soft kiss on the girl's forehead. She smelled like zombie. Not a zombie, the "Zombie".

Standing up, the brunet gave Emily another look then started to walk out. A hand grabbed her wrist stopped her step.

"You."

Spencer hitched, the coffee shop owner's voice sounded so… intoxicating when she was drunk. Slowly, our writer turned her back to face her favorite person.

"Yes, Emily?"

"You're a fucking liar." Emily spoke, smiling, crawled deeper into her pillow as if it was the one she was talking to.

"What? Why? What did I lie?"

Curious and anxious were a mix feelings of the light brown eyes girl at that moment. She had no idea what was Emily talking about but apparently, she just accused her for lying something.

"You are…"

The tanned girl replied but left the sentence unfinished. Her eyes closed, her hand dropped Spencer's hold. The girl instantly drifting back to her unconsciousness state, leaving a now "more anxious than ever" Spencer.

"What, Emily? I am what? Damn it wake up!" The writer pushed the girl's shoulder slightly in hope to find out the truth. "Emily! Sweetie! C'mon, tell me what I did so I can fix it. Emily!"

As Spencer was sighing, about to give up, the dark brown eyes girl sat up unexpectedly.

"SURPRISEEEEEE."

The tanned girl's arms wrapped around our writer's neck whilst she hiding her face in Spencer's shoulder for laughing so hard. Her laugh echoed in the room and for a moment, the brunet thought Emily wasn't drunk and just pretended to be one so she could tease Spencer. But soon enough, she realized she was wrong because Emily was now looking at her like she was a little puppy that stared at her with puppy's eyes. Her laugh still didn't die down when she tried to speak again, pouting.

"Hahaha… Awww. You little cutie pie. Were you surprised? Yes you were. Yes you were." The drunken girl swung her legs under the bed while trying to pinch the now "grumpy Spencer"'s cheeks. Her smile reached her eyes and she looked totally like an adorable kid.

The light brown eyes girl couldn't help but let out a chuckle, her anxious was gone like years ago. They said smiling was the best medicine that one could have. But they didn't know that seeing a smile like this could even be better than the best medicine. Especially it was from the one you love. Spencer knew it now. She was completely in love with the girl in front of her. And she knew even if it wasn't because of her beauty, she would still be fall in love with this girl by her personality. What would be happier than spending your life with the one who would always try to see good in people? What would be happier than spending your life with the one who could bring a smile on your lips every day? What would be happier than spending your life with the one who still cared and comforted you after you had always been teasing that person? For Spencer, with Emily, everything seemed to be better, happier. Forever.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Was that tree always there?" Emily questioned, pointing out the window, her face looked dead serious.

"Ooooookay. You should get some sleep now. C'mon." Our writer grinned, settled to put Emily back down to her pillow. "Good girl."

Spencer pulled the blanket up to the drunken girl's chest again.

"Now relax."

Emily relaxed.

"Close your eyes."

Emily closed her eyes.

"Good. Now sleep. Goodnight, Emily."

Eyes closed, sleepy voice, Emily murmured.

"You are not a bad person."

"I…"

"Don't lie."

"…"

"I think I…"

_…__have a crush on you._

Emily left her sentence unfinished. Again. This time, for real. The journey to her dreamland had started and Spencer didn't want to get her answer anymore. She thought she had it already.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>

**In case you couldn't tell which scenes I was talking about, those are the singing scenes.**

**Fun fact: The "Zombie" is real. And no, I haven't tasted it yet. I googled it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi there! It's me again! :)**

**Well, first, I want you all know how thankful I am for having such supportive friends like you guys. Seriously, how could you be this awesome? Tell me, I swear it'll be our secret. *wink***

**Second, I have nothing much to say about this chapter. It's pretty short compare with the wait but I still hope you could enjoy it. Things happen for reasons and I think the things in next chapter have reasons in this one. Sounds mysterious? Just kidding, nothing so special! :))**

**This is just one little thing I want to share. At first when I got the idea of the story, I tended to make it 10 chapters long. And now here we are, chapter 8 and seemed like nothing "interesting" happened yet. How terrible of a person I am!**

**Moving on! I got a couple questions of last chapter but I could only answer one because the other's answers are in future's chapters. **

**To inesd, yes I do love Paris. A lot. How do you know? It was supposed to be a secret. ;) Quick question, when you wrote "chapiter", did you mean "chapter"? If then, I think it's cute. I don't know why but yeah. It's cute. *whisper* just silly me being silly. (I really enjoy our weekly talks)**

**To a guest who is my "biggest fan", I love you more than you love me. :)**

**Thank all of you again for the supporting. I know, I know. It sounds more boring after each one but I love to say it. Next time you don't need to read but you should know this "Thank you" part will always be there.**

**Forgive me for any mistake I made. Tell me and I'll fix it. Thank you.**

**You love Spemily and I love you.**

**Pretty Little Liars is not mine. If it's mine, you'll know. (Full of Spemily of course) **

**P/S: Have you watched PLL 515? Spemily and empanadas. Couldn't be cuter!**

* * *

><p>It was Sunday and as usual, our lovebirds spent their whole day at home and did stuffs they loved. Emily had decided to drop her dream of becoming a writer for a while. She wanted to wait for her muses find their ways and reached her mind, her heart or her soul, whatever. The girl always chose what made her happy and comfortable. Apparently, forcing yourself to dig out some ideas from your brain wasn't a nice gesture for your own good. Plus, Spencer had told her, she would have great thoughts while herself at its best condition.<p>

The couple was now in the living room. Our coffee shop owner was reading a book. And for the first time, the book on her hands wasn't Spencer's. It was Ezra's. Aria had passed by a few days ago and brought Emily her husband's newest publish. If it wasn't because she had had to leave soon and begin her new trip, the artist would have stayed a couple of days and bragged proudly about the love of her life. Being friend with Emily had been one of Aria's most favorite milestones since the tanned girl always was a good listener and understanding.

Anyway, the dark brown eyes girl was way appealed by her gift that she missed a pair of eyes from the other side of the couch was staring longingly at her. Well, actually, at her lips. Spencer was in trouble. Since the writer had admitted she had feeling for Emily to herself, everything the girl did was always so distracting. The way her eyes looked so focus that it created a small pucker near her right eyebrow. The way her face slightly cocked to her left when she didn't get the words. The way her mouth opened just a little to allow a smirk that always started from her left mouth corner when she found something funny or sarcastic. The way she licked her lips when she was about to turn to another page. The way she looked confused at her right now when she caught the brunet's eyes on her.

"What are you staring at?"

Spencer was absentminded at the situation. Her eyes were still lingering somewhere near Emily's lips. The light brown eyes girl heard the question but absolutely gave no effort to function the answer. Breathing out a heavy sigh, Spencer spoke nonchalantly while her eyes remained unchanged their stare at that certain position.

"We should kiss."

"What? Why?" The coffee shop owner hitched, blushing. At time like this, she really hated herself for being an easily get blushes person. The writer would have a good explanation for any "seems sexual" offer she said but Emily always blushed before trying to act normal.

Hearing Emily's protested tone, the brunet was immediately back to their conversation. It just had only one problem. She didn't realize what she just had said. The writer asked gushily, started to sweat, feeling in trouble already.

"What did I just say?"

"You said we should kiss." Emily narrowed her eyes, turned full attention to Spencer, her face was all of suspicious.

The light brown eyes got her answer but obviously didn't seem so satisfied with it. All she could know now that she just dug a hole for herself and have to get out as soon as possible. Spencer broke her gaze with Emily's face, looking down at the phone in her hand, trying hard to figure out some excuses. Luckily, an email was sent to her phone exactly that moment. Smiling, Spencer regained her gesture and looked up back at the tanned girl, put on her calm face.

"You know, like practice. Of course only if you want to."

"Practice for what?" The coffee shop owner raised her voice, still didn't know what was going on in the older girl's mind.

"Remember I sang for you in that bar a week ago?" Received a nod from Emily, she continued. "Some people filmed that moment and published it on the internet. It becomes viral and, well, we've gotten an invitation to an interview next Wednesday. And by "we", I mean you and me. You're invited too."

"So… What's that have to do with you and I practice kissing?" Emily asked, seemed a bit uneasy. Frankly, Spencer singing was the only thing she could remember that night. Everything was a blur after that and the writer didn't reveal any information. That was one of the reason that the "singing night" topic made Emily suspected anything since that time.

"We're a couple, right? I'm afraid they will make us play some games or do some activities that eventually might involve "normal couple" stuffs. You know, like hugging, kissing. We can hug perfectly but kiss, not so well. The one at the wedding was pretty awkward and kisses like that would get us into trouble. So I suggest the idea of practice kissing. What do you say?"

Spencer reasoned convincingly, it was like she had planned it for years and today was her time to shine with her speech. She didn't enticed Emily to kiss her though. She just happened to know this was the best way that could get her out of her hole. Half of her mind wanted Emily to say no and the other half wish that the girl would say yes. Spencer secretly held her breath and hoped Emily wouldn't be so naïve and fall into her "accidentally turned out as a trap" suggestion but at the same time praising herself for creating the best plan that had a slight chance to kiss the girl.

_When did I turn into such a perv? _

On the other side of the couch, Emily was cracking with the process of her brain. Sure the reason Spencer just gave her was really convincible. She had never been to an interview before. Well, she actually had been to several of them with Hanna but she only stayed at the back stage, silently encouraged her best friend. But if she had been on stage with Hanna, it would be easy because the blonde was really her beloved best friend. She didn't have to lie a thing. Conversely, Spencer wasn't her wife. She wasn't Spencer's wife. What they had was fake. It would be so hard to lie and try to act normal in front of lots of audiences. Practicing could be a good plan. Like a rehearsal. That way, things might get easier for her when the time had come. She didn't want her little mistakes or awkwardness ruined Spencer's plan.

The tanned girl's brain had almost done with its function then some thoughts found its way to haunt her mind. If she agreed, they would practice like, right now. They would kiss like, right now. She would kiss Spencer like, right now. She would come closer to Spencer than ever. Their face would just be inches away. She could feel Spencer's hand caressed her cheeks. She could feel Spencer's breath on her lips. And eventually, she could know what Spencer taste like. Emily's heartbeat fastened as her little fantasy kept going. Her palms sweated and all of a sudden the room got hotter without reasons. She couldn't handle this pressure. She wanted the kiss but she didn't want herself to want the kiss. What if she like it? No, she couldn't like it. She tried her best to lead herself figure that she didn't have feeling for Spencer. Liking the kiss might make things got ugly. She shouldn't kiss the writer. She had a weird feeling that she was going to love it. Not like it. Love it. She shouldn't agree. Yes, she shouldn't.

"I think I'll pass. We're gonna be fine. We can say no if we don't want to. I think they won't be so hard on their guests. Besides, since we've just gotten married, they might curious about our life more than publish our love gestures. For me, discussing answers like we did before the wedding is more important. I'm not a good liar and tend to be dumbfounded when I'm stuck. We should focus on changing that." Emily explained, had no idea how she could come up with those lines and speak smoothly without hesitating. She got the point though. They would care more about the famous writer daily life since all the events Spencer had been lately just revolved her books and new projects.

At this point, the light brown eyes girl didn't know she should be cheerful or disappointed. Emily didn't fell into her trap. She nicely avoided her offer. On one hand, she successfully crawled out of her hole. Emily didn't showed any suspicious reaction. Maybe because she was so busy to find a way to talk herself out of the writer's suggestion. Yeah, maybe that. But she said nothing about they wouldn't kiss in the future. Let's take that as a hint then. Spencer took a really, really brief moment to glace back at Emily's lips then looked up to her eyes again.

"You're right. We should start discussing how to answer some potential questions now."

As the tanned girl nodded and standing up to take out some papers from the table, Spencer's eyes following her regretfully.

_I still think we should kiss._

* * *

><p>"Hey, how are you?"<p>

"I'm fine, Hanna. You don't have to call me immediately after you got off the plane, you know?"

"Em, how many time have you seen me do anything that I "have to do" in our friendship? Or in my life?"

"Well, none."

"Then next time don't say that again, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm a bit worry. This whole week is a mess and I couldn't even have time to wash my hair. If it wasn't because of Caleb, I would never hear the news."

"What news?" The brunette asked, playing dumb.

"Drop it, Emily. You know what I'm talking about."

"I can feel you rolled your eyes from here."

"I did. You know me so well. I tend to roll my eyes when… Stop changing the topic. I'm serious." The blonde responded, her blood was boiling with her concern. Then she realized she was supposed to be gentle with the topic they were going to talk about. The girl's voice softened instantly. "How are you, really?"

"As I said, I'm fine. I mean why wouldn't I be? I'm married and I'm really happy with my life right now. Spencer is caring and loving and gentle and more. You know, I've never felt this safe before. I love this feeling. I'm not sure if it could last forever but I'm pretty sure that this is what I want now." Emily replied to her best friend but somehow it seemed like she was talking to herself. Like that was what her thoughts were. Like she wasn't lying about her marriage. Well, maybe she didn't lie at all. "This is what I want. Not Alison."

There was a long silence on the other side of the phone. Since the "Alison incident" happened, Emily had never been comfortable while telling about it. She always said that she was fine but her voice usually had hints of sadness, misery and broken. Hanna knew the girl too well to let any smallest sign out of her eyes or ears. But this time, her tone was calm, her words was strong, her speech was fluency. And especially when it came to Spencer, the dark brown eyes girl used the famous "Emily's in love" voice that only the blue eyes girl could recognize. It sounded so… smitten. Well, of course she was in love. She was a married woman. It still surprised Hanna then. Sure the writer was her best friend's wife but last time she visited them, Emily didn't have this voice with her. It was like the coffee shop owner was in love with the writer more each day.

_Good job, Hastings. Bonus fifty points._

Smiling with the thoughts, the fashion designer decided to catch this chance to let Emily open more about her feelings. The blue eyes girl knew that it would be better if her best friend spoke out her problem than bottled up everything. She herself was extremely mad when Caleb had showed her Alison's interview and pretty close to throw his phone to the pool near her. Imagined how mad Emily could be in that moment.

"So… How do you feel? You know, she said she wanted to take you back." The girl questioned quietly, afraid that Emily could pull up her guard.

To her surprises, the coffee shop owner faked a chuckle, spoke firmly.

"Yeah, not gonna happen. She went away for her dream and I didn't blame her for that. Frankly, I more than anyone encouraged her to follow her acting career. It's just that I thought we could have another solution. Together. But she left. She figured it out by herself and didn't care a bit about me. Then now she's back and she said she "let" me go. Yeah, right. Just like the way she "let" me be alone, the way she "let" me pay for her debt, the way she almost "let" people take my shop." Her tone was full of sarcasm.

Finding a hint of angry in Emily was an event that barely happened through Hanna's life. She was always the "forgiving one". The fashion designer jumped in.

"Yeah, you should pray every day that I won't meet her in the future. Things is going to get ugly for her."

The dark brown eyes girl smiled, she knew she would always have Hanna supported her through ups and downs.

"Thanks, Han. You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'm awesome. No need to praise me." The blonde laughed loudly. "Oh, I just remember, how did you pay for your debt? I mean Ali's debt."

"Spencer paid for me." Emily replied quickly.

"I'm not allowed to pay for you and you let Spencer do that? Oh gosh, I'm gonna lose my best friend. No, no. Someone please stops her." Hanna acted exaggeratedly, holding her heart though Emily couldn't see it.

"Oh, c'mon." Emily laughed through her phone. "You know I don't like receiving favors from others. Plus, you give me your trust, your support, your love. I owe you so much and I don't want to be a burden to you. And yes, I would be a burden if I let you pay so don't argue with me on this."

"Okay then. But you have to pay for my trust, my support and my loveeeeee. Remember? You're stuck with me forever."

As they both enjoyed their moment, Hanna settled to comment inappropriately Emily's decision.

"It's like you sold yourself to save the coffee shop. What? Is there such thing like "Marriage contract" or rules? It would be like a movie. Haha."

The tanned girl was glad that her best friend couldn't see her face right now. If she did, she could easily tell there was something wrong, there was someone had been lying.

_You have no idea._

"Ha – ha. Funny. Anyway, will you be free this weekend?" Emily asked, trying hard to calm her voice and change the subject.

"No, honey. I'm fucking expensive. All the time." The blonde chuckled with her own joke, continued. "Yeah, I'm always free for you. Why?"

"Good. We have things to do and it's a secret."

* * *

><p>Spencer stepped out of her car, slammed the door close. She murmured under her breath, grumbling to herself.<p>

"Out of every store near the house, she would have chosen the one that took an hour from home to buy popovers. You could have cooked it yourself, Emily. You're obviously not bad at it. Now seven at night, you wanted to eat some and asked me to get them for you. Not that I don't want to, at least you should have come with me. But noooo. You let me go alone because "I have to go shopping with Hanna". Ugh. And why have you been with Hanna a lot lately? Whenever you're not home, you definitely told me "I'm with Hanna". And…" The writer stopped her rambling, looked up at the store's sign. "This doesn't look like a place that sells popovers."

Curious, caution, the writer opened the wood door, slowly walked inside. The place was dark and seemed like there was nobody there at the moment. Spencer took a look at her surroundings. This was absolutely not a popover's store. It was more like a coffee shop but somehow the table was put as side, leaving a big space in the middle of the store. Feeling a bit uneasy, Spencer raised her voice.

"Hello, any body's there?"

No answers were spoken. As the light brown eyes girl moved closer to the room, the light suddenly turned on.

"Surpriseeeeeeee!"

Came out of nowhere was, well, everybody. Aria, Hanna, Emily and Toby with her crew. Plus, Veronica was there, Peter was there and even Melissa's family was there. They were all around her now with all the cheerful on their faces.

"Happy birthday, Spencer." Peter said, looked proudly at his daughter.

Our writer was speechless. She hadn't celebrated her birthday for five years. Not even with Aria and Toby. Every year when the day had come, she would receive a small gift from her tiny best friend and a message from her manager. For her, this day just was other day of a year. It was like the sun had to rise every morning. No need to put any effort on it. Besides, after Wren had left, there weren't anything to cheer on, to be happy about. Year by year, the girl went from acting nonchalantly about it to forgetting she had a day of birth.

Spencer was surprised. Sure she was surprised because she had completely forgotten her birthday but she was more astonished to see her family was here. They had never said a word on her special day since she was just a fifteen years old girl. She knew their relationship had improved from the visiting day of her mom and sister but she didn't know they could drop any case they were working on and come all the way just to share a few hours on this party.

Receiving a couple pairs of expecting eyes, the light brown eyes girl knew she should say something in return. And because of the shock, the girl took a briefly glance at Peter, stuttered.

"Tha…Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me. It's Emily. She prepared all of this and called us when there's nothing left to help." The father replied joyfully, never broke eyes contact with his daughter.

The writer looking up when she heard the mention of her favorite person just to find a man in her crew turned off some lights in the room, leaving enough lights to see each other face. A familiar singing voice slowly found its way through the crowd while everyone stepped as side for Emily came in with a cake on her hand. The room joined her song, clapped their hands, smiling at Spencer.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!..."

There were tears in the light brown eyes girl's eyes. Who knows she could be that emotional, huh? Aria immediately pulled her best friend to her arms. The tiny girl knew too well this was the first birthday Spencer had with all of the people she loved. She was glad that her friend now could move on from that jerk and probably had changed the life she had led already. Whilst Aria pulling the writer back, Hanna whispered softly.

"Make a wish."

Spencer turned back, facing the cake in Emily's hand. There were two candles on it which spelled "30". The small fire on those candles lighting up the room. Everything was lighter. Everyone was visible. But somehow, the only person Spencer could see clearly was the one who was holding the cake. Her eyes was glowing, her smile was shining. In dark and light, the girl was still gorgeous. Even the shadow wanted to favorize every curve on her face. It was like Spencer was contemplating a famous artist's masterpiece. This was what she had been waiting though she never admitted that she had waited. This was that she wanted to wish for. A life with the girl in front of her. For real. Forever. No more wishes for getting As on tests. No more wishes for beating Melissa. No more wishes for successful career. For the first time in her life, Spencer knew that this wish was for herself, for her happy ending. This couldn't wait any longer. She had to tell Emily as soon as possible. Tonight seemed to be a good opportunity for that. Yeah, tonight.

Inhaled deeply, the writer closed her eyes for a brief moment then opened up, blew off the candles. A determinate look covered her face, a triumphant grin stretched a line on her lips. Tonight had to be the night.

* * *

><p>All the guests enjoyed their time while dance music was playing loud enough in the background. After giving Spencer her presents, Aria had been soon dragged to the middle of the room by Hanna. There was no way the fashion designer could miss a change to dance with her favorite kind of music. Meanwhile, Emily was checking foods and drinks to make sure everything was perfect. Hanna yelled across the room.<p>

"Emily! C'mon, join us. Look how fun I have." Her voice caught most of the guests' attentions. They turned around to see a blonde who was trying every dance move she knew in her entire life. The moonwalk, the sprinkler, the goose's neck or worse, the milking cows.

The coffee shop owner shook her head, bit her lips in order to keep her laugh in. She couldn't believe Hanna had successfully talked Aria to join her in this silly yet adorable activity.

"Hey." Spencer interrupted the girl's amusement.

"Hey."

"Do you… wanna, you know, dance?"

"You mean like Hanna?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No, no. Like normal people. Not that she's not normal. I mean… okay she's not normal. But not that normal in normal. I didn't say she's crazy. Damn it I shouldn't have even mentioned that. I mean… um. I gotta go."

The writer stepped backward, starting to leave but being stopped by the younger girl's hand. Smiling, Emily tried to calm the sudden nervous writer.

"I get it. She's extraordinary. And yes, I would love to dance."

Spencer's eyes brightened immediately. They joined the dance floor and began some simple moves then the song unexpectedly changed to a slow one. Well, of course the song had to change because the DJ was no one different but our manager Toby.

Taking a long moment to look at each other, our couple felt a little awkward by this situation. On the other hand, Spencer knew that this might be her chance to tell Emily her feeling. She had decided to say this tonight and she should finish what she had planned. The older girl stepped forward, using her left hand to hold Emily's whilst the other gently putting on the girl's hip, pulled the dark brown eyes girl closer.

Realizing what was happening, the tanned girl protested.

"Spencer, I can't."

"You don't want to dance with me?" Her voice seemed quite broken.

"I…"

"No, no. It's okay."

The writer ducked her head, avoiding eyes contact, loosened her hold on the girl's hand. Emily grabbed Spencer's hand back instantly made the older girl looked up, her face puzzled. It was Emily's turn to duck her head, the poor girl whispering under her breath. Her voice was like a weakest wind but somehow the light brown eyes girl managed to hear clearly every single word.

"I… I want to dance with you. But, I… I don't know how to… um… dance."

Spencer was beaming, grinning, smiling. Yeah, any kind of that. It was ridiculous for Spencer to smile like an idiot just because of a simple reason. Taking too long of her time to enjoy the dancing of joy on her lips, the older girl forgot to respond. As Emily looking up to find some of that, Spencer immediately bit her lips to hide her idiotic beam. Regained her gesture, calming her voice, Spencer replied.

"Don't worry. I'll show you, you just need to follow my lead. Okay?"

"Okay."

The light brown eyes girl's hand were still holding Emily's hand but this time with more confident. She raised her favorite person's left hand to place on her shoulder then put her hand back to the girl's hip. She started to lead Emily on their first dance around the room. It seemed like everybody had moved back to witness one of the best scenes of this party. Though eyes were on our lovebirds but they couldn't care less. Their eyes were full of image of each other. There was no room for anyone else.

The song began to slow down, Emily putting her chin on Spencer's shoulder, smiling. She knew the moment couldn't last forever but it was a shame if she didn't make the most of this feeling. Right before she could wish for time to stop, the song ended. Emily leaned back, facing the writer. Her eyes said that she had so many things to tell but her lips remained unchanged.

Spencer was captured by the moment. She knew it. It was the time.

"Emily, I…"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have present for you."

The coffee shop owner cut Spencer's speech without purpose, shoved her hand in her dress's pocket. She taking out a small wood box, gave it to the birthday girl, gestured for her to open it.

Inside the box was a necklace. What so special about this necklace was its pendant. It was an approximate five centimeter long and a centimeter wide piece of wood which was cut perfectly into a rectangular shape. One side, there was "Spencer Hastings" engraved beautifully on it while the other side had "Smiling Star". As Emily picking it out, she explained.

"I was going to buy you something expensive but I changed my mind. Before you hate it, let me finish my presentation." She grinned whilst Spencer patiently waiting, making no effort to react anytime soon. "See, this is apple wood. It has your name on it because, well, it's yours. About "Smiling Star", I like it when you smile. I mean you barely have a real smile on your face but when you do, it's more than beautiful. It's like seeing a star in a dark night. When you smile, you'll look like a star. The brightest one. I know you don't like cheesy but it fits you really well."

The necklace was more than beautiful and all those wonderful words which had left Emily's lips hit Spencer. Hard. She had to say it. Now.

"Emily, I…"

"Oh, I bet you're gonna ask about the apple wood. Well, I feel like people recently have been reckless with their emotion, their feeling, their love. I mean all of the special events, they usually choose something like diamond, gold, silver… you know, things that are kind of unbreakable to be presents for someone they care about. Then I have the feeling they act like their relationships are unbreakable too. They don't nurture it carefully. They don't take care of it often like before. They are wrong. Nothing is unbreakable. I choose apple wood because it's easily broken. The owner has to be careful with it, to cosset it every day. Just like the way they have to treat with their emotion, feeling and love. I hope giving this one will remind you that you should take good care of it just like you take good care of your relationships. Of yourself. Emotions are supposed to show, even just to your closest friends, not to hide behind your "cruel mask". It's not good for you."

Emily was praising herself. She had successfully translated a speech of apple wood which was about a love story into something like a simple present of "someone they care about". Or she just assumed that she had nailed it. She knew her presentation wasn't that good. She knew that she was also the one who had been covering her real emotion behind a "happy mask". But the meaning was all she cared about. It was so beautiful to her. And though there were several hints and kind of weird details in her speech but she got Spencer dumbfounded.

Oh my, I forgot about our writer. Just minutes ago, she determined to admit her feeling but right now, she wasn't sure about it. Emily was right. People treated their relationships carelessly these day. They had to be gently with it. Spencer had to be gently with it. She shouldn't just go ahead and say it. She had to prepare something. Something serious. Something scrupulous. Something… Spencer.

"You…still hate it?"

"How can I hate something from you?"

"Can you say that again? The music is a little loud."

"It's the best present I've ever had. I love it."

_And you. _

_But I can wait. _

_Not for long._

_Not for long._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: *whisper deliberately* H... i... i... Hi! H... ow... How are you doing? Ah, don't hurt me! *hide***

**I give you my biggest APOLOGY (see? so big) for the wait. I just wanted to rewrite this chapter because ideas kept haunting my mind. I almost let my laziness win and update my old chapter but yeah. I won. **

**Just so you know, this chapter might NOT be worth the wait. I mean it. And I'm so sorry for that. Hope it doesn't disappoint you guys too much because it could not reach your expectations.**

**Sometimes I wondered if anyone of you happened to, you know, post review on the wrong story? I mean... they are all too sweet to be mine. *tear***

**Though I really want to make small weekly chit chat with inesd, chxndelier, sabooian, Ramona, dahliadaria, S.A and guests, I won't. If I were you, I probably would set myself on fire for rambling too much... while making you wait for too long. Yupe. *whisper* we can talk next time.**

**I'm sorry for all mistakes, I'm sorry for the wait, what else? Oh, I'm sorry if this chapter disappoint you.**

**Thank you for all of your supporting. I know I have to work harder but you guys make me enjoy my work. I really appreciate this. Really. **

**You love Spemily and I love you.**

**Pretty Little Liars is not mine. If it's mine, you'll know. (Full of Spemily of course) **

***whisper* I'm gonna be late in the future. Ah! Don't hurt me. *run***

* * *

><p>Well, while Spencer's confession plan processing in her head, why don't we take a look at a normal day of our lovebirds' nest? Let me pick a random day for you guys. Ah, oh right, it was two weeks after Spencer's birthday…<p>

The writer had an interview today and just drove her car away from that event, feeling a little annoyed for being kept there for too long. These people obviously were all terrible. They didn't see tons of subtle sentences Spencer said that implied she had to go home soon. They didn't care Spencer had to be with her favorite person. They didn't know Spencer had been missing her girl since the moment she left her house's door. Okay, they could stay in the dark for all of that but how could they completely ignored the fact that Spencer had a beautiful wife who was waiting at their cozy home? Well, at least Spencer wanted to believe Emily was waiting. The thought of the tanned girl waiting for her put a smile on the dorky writer's lips.

_What are you doing now?_

Using the long waiting time of the traffic light, the light brown eyes girl allowed herself to space out for a short moment. She repeated. Just a short moment. What was Emily doing? She probably would be reading a book. Maybe Spencer's book. Her favorite person would lay on that couch in the living room. Book in hand and forgot about her surroundings. Her eyes would be glowing when she got to the happy parts and came with that, a grin would creep onto her face. She would shift her position a bit to be comfortable before she started the page she worried that brought sadness to her favorite characters. She would whisper "asshole" when the villain did horrible things that affected good characters. Sometimes, she would throw her fist on the air if the villain still hadn't been destroyed yet. By the time Emily reached her last page, Spencer would come through that front door. The dark brown eyes girl would sit up, close the book and put it on the table, smiling. Spencer would said "I'm home" and waiting for Emily to reply. And Emily's reply would be…

"DRIVE YOU FOOL! It's turned green for hours. I'll hit your car if you keep staying there."

Okay I swear, it wouldn't be Emily's reply. It was the guy who was behind the writer's car and apparently getting more anxious each second Spencer's car didn't move. The light brown eyes girl immediately snapped back to reality. She lately had a lot of zone out time like this. It was like a wonderland to be in when she was stress with work. And that jerk just ruined her fantasy right the moment it was about to get to the good part. The writer wanted to snap at him but looked like it wasn't just the guy who was angry. There was a long cars line honking like crazy after his car and that was a cue. A cue that Spencer should drive away as soon as possible. The girl mumbled.

"Okay, okay! Geez! When did thinking about your wife become illegal?"

As she was about to move her car, the writer changed her mind. She was still bitter about that good part being interrupted. The evil Spencer Hastings taking charge from now. Ignoring all of the yelling behind, Spencer waited for the green light turned into yellow and right at the moment it was about to turn red, Spencer drove away, laughing while hearing groans came from that poor guy and everyone in the line.

"See ya! Suckers!"

The light brown eyes girl's mood lightened up instantly because of the mess evil Spencer Hastings had made and of course, because the distance between her car and her house where had the tanned girl's presence was getting closer. Looking both sides of the street, a small shop caught Spencer's eyes. It was a flowers shop.

_Flowers?_

_Does Emily like flowers?_

_Which flower does she like?_

_Is it weird if I buy her flowers?_

_What if she doesn't like it?_

_What if it's weird?_

_What if…_

Okay, thinking no more, her wheel had already turned less than a minute ago and her car was now parking in front of the flowers shop. Spencer stepped out of the car and was greeted by an old nice lady.

"Hi little girl! What are you looking for?"

"Hi, I'm looking for flowers to give my wife."

"Aw, how sweet! Do you need my help?"

"I think I'll look by myself first. I want it to be personal."

The old lady smiled, came back to her previous work, leaving Spencer some space to pick out her favorite. And kids, you're witnessing one of the toughest decisions in our incredible writer's life. She had no idea which one would be the perfect choice for Emily. She didn't even know if Emily liked flowers. But if she did like flowers, this would bring a smile to her face. And that was enough reason for Spencer to keep cracking her brain to pick the right one. Emily was beautiful. Calla lily means beautiful. Maybe she should choose it. Emily was also lovely. Camellia means perfect loveliness. Maybe she should choose it. Emily was also innocent. Freesia means innocence. Maybe she should choose it. Emily was also modest and faithful. Violet means modesty and faithfulness. Maybe she should choose it. But Emily also brought her happiness. Emily was happiness. And that was why lily of the Valley suited her too. Hell, she should buy all of them. Or she should buy Emily this shop. That would be easier. Then something hit her. She was buying Emily flowers. She was finding the one that fit Emily. But it was hard. Because Emily was everything. Emily wasn't one simple thing that could easily be described by a kind of flower. Emily was the one who could turn Spencer's life into a new direction. A good direction. Yes, choosing flowers based on her was a mistake. So the writer dropped it. She didn't choose flowers based on Emily anymore. This time, it based on her.

And that was why the light brown eyes girl now tiptoeing into the kitchen with a bunch of roses hiding behind her back. Six roses.

"Emily."

"Oh, you're home? Lunch is ready. I'm just making empanadas from my mom recipe. Let's hope it's… eatable."

"Ooookay! Quick question, do you like flowers?"

"Yes, why you asked?"

"Be… cause…" Taking her hiding hand from behind out, Spencer raised those flowers in front of Emily, smiling. "These are for you."

The light brown eyes girl held her breath, didn't want Emily to freak out because of this strange gesture. To her surprises, the coffee shop owner didn't react by any negative action. After seeing the flowers in the writer's hand, Emily slowly took them, brought them close to her nose. The sense immediately stretched a smile on her lips, her face brightening. Touching a rose petal, Emily's eyes softened.

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

Adorable. The girl's smile. It was adorable. Watching the process of an Emily's smile was always Spencer's favorite. But this smile was even created by Spencer herself. There was no word that could express her feeling right now. It was like someone had turned up the heat in the writer's heart. She wanted to bite her lips but also wanted to roll on the floor or crawl into her comfy blanket. She didn't know why she want to do that. It was pretty crazy but the longer she stared at those lips, the weaker her brain felt. Before her heart pushed that pause button to stop her brain's function, Spencer felt the need to explain this unusual gesture. She lied.

"There's a flowers shop near our house and it barely had customers. I just wanted to make the first purchase in the day from that old lady. I'm glad you like it."

_Damn it, Spencer. You shouldn't have added that last sentence._

Well, let's say our writer was lucky. Emily didn't hear that. Frankly, she didn't hear anything Spencer had said. The fact that Spencer just bought her flowers had brainwashed her mind. All she could hear now was the sound of her heart dancing with the gift. All she could see now was the most beautiful roses she had ever received. All she could feel now was the soft petals of each flower. And all she could do now was… nothing. Nothing. She just stood there, smiling, staring and smiling again. Her hand touched those roses once more time. Six roses. The question left her lips without her permission.

"Six roses, why?"

That question was easy. Too easy for the light brown eyes girl to answer.

"They only had six roses left."

In case you couldn't tell, she lied. She wanted to say it out loud. She wanted Emily to hear it clearly. But she couldn't. Telling the meaning of those six roses now would crush her plan into pieces. She was definitely not going to risk it. She had to wait for the perfect time. The perfect time for that four words – sentence.

_I wanna be yours._

* * *

><p>The writer had left the kitchen to go back to her room. She needed to change her outfit into something comfortable at home. Meanwhile, our coffee shop owner was still staying at her position since the beginning. She had to finish her empanadas before enjoying her lunch. The gift Spencer had given took a little bit of her cooking time. But yes, she didn't mind. How could I tell? Well, maybe I'm a mind reader. Maybe I'm a psychic. Or maybe I just saw Emily was smiling like an idiot the whole time she trying to put her roses into a vase. Those roses were a little distracting. Emily couldn't focus on her work. Her hands was rolling the dough but her eyes kept glancing over them each second. I honestly don't think she was cooking. Though she kept rolling, rolling and rolling, the dough for her empanadas still remained the same. Well, they remained the same probably because her rolling pin hadn't touched even a small piece of it.<p>

"What are you doing?"

The dark brown eyes girl jumped at the sound, broke her gaze with the vase, stuttered.

"Ro… rolling the dough."

"Are you sure?" Narrowing her eyes, the older girl asked.

"Ye… yeah."

"Are you okay? I could lay on the distance between your rolling pin and the dough. You barely touched it, not even rolled it."

Emily blinked, looked down at her work. Spencer was right. The dough was sitting lonely by itself in the furthest corner of her chopping – board while the rolling pin looking longingly at it. Okay she was imagining all of that but yes, she hardly did anything since the fragrancy of those flowers kept playing with her nose. It easily reminded her of the present from Spencer. As long as the roses was still in this room, she doubted she could finish her cooking or her function properly. The girl was dumbfounded, her mind was somewhere else but not in the kitchen.

Waiting too long for an answer, the writer walked to Emily's side, settled to help the girl with her rolling thing. Since the place was filled with foods and the coffee shop owner gave no attempt to move as side for the light brown eyes girl to start her help, Spencer had to figure a new way to put her hands on that rolling pin. She stepped behind Emily, reaching her hands out through the girl's hips and tried to touch the dough. It was a little too far so the writer had to step closer to the dark brown eyes girl, her front pushed against Emily's back and still getting closer if it was possible. At this close and their heights, Spencer felt it would be more comfortable if she placed her chin on the tanned girl's shoulder. And she did it. Putting the dough in the middle of the chopping – board, the older started to roll out it.

"See? You have to do this and this. The dough wouldn't get thinner by itself. I know you're good at this but I've read that recipe. It'll be perfect if it's about 0.3 centimeters thin and then…"

Spencer kept going on and on and on with her speech about empanadas, praising herself for finding a new reason to make Emily admire her more. On the other hand, those words didn't impress the younger girl. At all. She was now in trouble. And she was wrong. She was wrong for thinking that those roses was her biggest problem in this kitchen. The biggest problem was a Spencer who helping her making empanadas whilst standing at a really, really, really close distance. It felt like a hug from behind. A hug from Spencer. She could feel Spencer's heart beat regularly. She could feel Spencer's breath warmed her neck. She could feel Spencer's hands getting tighter around her hips after each roll. She almost hitched when Spencer moved and put her chin a bit higher on her shoulder. Closer to her face. She held her breath but eventually she had to let it out. She was struggling finding a way to breathe out without sounding like she had held it since forever. Her heart was such a tease. It beat fastened whenever Spencer's warm breath glided through her cheek. It was weird. Really weird. Because Emily was pretty sure she had no feeling for Spencer. Well, actually, she was pretty sure she wanted to have no feeling for Spencer.

_Don't, Emily! Don't! You don't have feeling for Spencer. You don't._

Deeping in her struggles, Emily didn't notice the writer had stopped rolling that lonely dough for a while. Poor little dough! After a few rolls, Spencer could feel the younger girl breathing tensely in her arms. The writer stopped and was about to check if the girl was okay but then she suddenly had her answer. Of course Emily was not okay. Spencer had been practically hugging her for minutes. The light brown eyes girl knew the reason now but she was sure she didn't want to move away and make Emily feel better. In fact, she was… enjoying it. She had never watched Emily this close. Well, when both were awake. Spencer swore the helping thing started with a very, very, very innocent purpose. She just wanted to help. That was all. But obviously, things getting less and less… innocent each microsecond. As the coffee shop owner gulped nervously while dealing with her breathing problem, that action drew the writer's attention to Emily's neck. It looked like it was made from velvet and was inviting to be stroked. Spencer's eyes moved a little to catch the sight of Emily's cheek. There it was, Spencer's all time weakness, a blushing Emily. Then her eyes decided to stop at the girl's lips. Yeah, no need to describe. She could tell her brain was shutting down slowly. She could tell her heart was smiling triumphantly. She knew her heart was about to win. She wanted to kiss her so bad. She wanted to kiss Emily's neck to feel how soft it was. She wanted to kiss Emily's cheek to feel how hot of those blushes were. And she wanted to kiss her lips. She knew she could feel everything from those lips but the thing she could feel the most and scare the most was how much she had been fallen for this girl. When the last part of Spencer's brain started to give up and her hands felt the need to do… stuffs, she woke up. The light brown eyes girl woke up from her desire. Emily was precious to her. Emily deserved better. She couldn't be reckless like this. She couldn't.

_Stop it, you perv!_

Wow, nice way to destroy the mood, Spencer. Knowing too well she would do something she was going to regret if she kept this position, the writer let go off Emily, walked away to create a safe distance and also to ease the heat in her body. Or in her heart. Or in her hands. Trying to act normal, putting on her calm face, Spencer spoke nonchalantly.

"I think we should give up on this empanadas. Just today though. I'm kinda hungry."

Didn't need to be offered a second time, Emily immediately nodded after letting a really long release sigh out. She already had a plan to make these empanadas at somewhere had an air conditioner. Or she could put one in this room. Too hot to function. This room. Not her. There was nothing to feel hot about. Nothing.

* * *

><p>It was afternoon and strangely, everything still seemed pretty hot. I meant the weather. Or Emily herself. Or both. I don't even know. But yes, it felt hot inside the house and the coffee shop owner had the urge to wander around Spencer's garden. The garden was really simple. It didn't have flowers or ponds or fountains like others majestic villa. It all was covered by the green of trees and lawn. A lot of trees and a really big lawn that surrounded this whole house. If you were in the living room and looking through the glass wall, your mind would be enticed to dream about how soft it was if you were laying on that nature mat. Well, actually only if you were dreaming about it three months ago. It was withered a little now. Back then, Spencer loved to water them herself. It was like a way for her brain or her heart discovered some muses that could become best ideas for her own books. The light brown eyes girl had stopped doing that since she got married. The lawn didn't blame her though. Those trees didn't blame her though. Nobody or anything blamed her. I meant how could you blame her? She just followed her muse. Before Emily, it was out here. After that, well, "muse" was usually in the house. More particular, "muse" was often found on the couch in living room or in the kitchen. And now, the "muse" was out here again. Emily felt sorry for the lawn and those trees. No, she didn't know "the muse" back story and how often Spencer used to enjoy her time here. She just loved to see that healthy green around the house again. So it was settled then. The girl decided to bring back this garden's lives.<p>

Emily grabbed one of the hosepipes near those taps in the middle of this garden. The dark brown eyes girl started to sprinkle water here and there. As the green of the lawn was refreshing, the smell of soil quickly took over the place. It was really nice to have a house like this. You could live in a modern world and still have a chance to mingle yourself with mother Earth. The choice of this place could tell something about Spencer. She was smart. Really smart. Her mind was beyond anyone you could imagine. By that, you could address her as a modern girl. But that didn't mean she was those girl that always followed the modern lifestyle. She had a unique classic beauty that no one could have. As if she was someone who just walked out from a beautiful hundred years old painting. Her appearance matched her soul really well. She had an ancient soul. Some could say she was older than her ages. Some could say she had lots of experiences. It didn't matter who was right, Emily just love it. Spencer's soul. It was strangely peaceful whenever the coffee shop owner had a chance to "touch" it. Like she was hearing hours of soothing and relaxing music. Yes, she loved her soul. And no, loving someone's soul didn't mean you loved them. Right? Maybe it was right. Maybe it was not. Whatever you want, Emily.

The girl smiling with her new found excuse. An excuse that led her away from the thought of loving Spencer. Or she was smiling about the thought of Spencer. Ask her, I don't know. But one thing I know is that the writer was watching our lovely coffee shop owner from where Emily had taken her hosepipe.

Told ya, Spencer loved to follow her "muse".

The older girl didn't know why but she found Emily had a lot of potentials to be teased. Probably because of her eyes. They always looked sheepishly elsewhere when she was shy. Or her lips. They always pulled on that coy smile when, well, like right now. Or her actions. Not like Spencer, the tanned girl usually let her heart win. All the time. All the things. Except the thing with Spencer. She was letting it win again. Spencer could see it. She pretty sure the grasses where Emily was watering were swimming in joy, and possibly was about to drown too. Saving the grasses and messing with her favorite person were on the writer's wish list now. And she was going to archive them. The light brown eyes girl bit her lips, started to water too. But not the lawn. She watered… Emily.

Our poor coffee shop owner jumped at the sudden feeling of water on her face. She looked around to find a smirking writer was standing not so far from her. Yeah, not so far. Almost close. Close enough to bring up her revenge. Let's say that Spencer's mission of saving those grasses had completed. She just got new mission now. Actually, she got new problem. Emily had totally forgotten her previous target. Her attention and of course her hosepipe was headed to Spencer's direction. In case you don't know, when Emily wanted to revenge, she made it big. The writer was now looking like she just came out of the pool. Her clothes wetted, her hair stuck to her face, dripping.

"You're so dead to me, Emily."

"What? You started it." The girl trying hard not to laugh, a sly smile crept onto her face.

Sounded like she was losing. Spencer Hastings didn't like to lose. She had to pay back. Pointing her hosepipe to her favorite person, Spencer squeezed the head tube so that water would eject stronger. The dorky writer laughing evilly out loud while seeing the other girl now looked exactly like her.

"Yesss! She shoot. She scored."

It was weird. Emily could see a star at this time of the day. The star was shining brighter than ever. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Spencer this happy. She couldn't remember the last time Spencer laugh this cheerful. Maybe she hadn't seen those time at all. This scene struck her. The writer's laugh sounded so genuine. Her smile reached her eyes without trying even just a little bit. And those light brown eyes seemed… lighter than before. It was pure happiness. And Emily was glad. She was a tiny part of the happiness Spencer was having. She assumed she was just a tiny part though. But yes, that was enough for her. She could feel her heart fluttered with each sound came from the older girl's lips. She found herself falling into that hole again. Trouble.

_No._

Sensing a way to reach victory, the light brown eyes girl attacked our coffee shop owner again. Dripping hard from the big attack, the poor girl put as side her confused thoughts, made her way to steal the trophy from Spence. The younger girl continued her pointless enterprise. She had to fight to the death and bring proud to her name. Okay I exaggerated it but if anyone knew about this, the following day would have an article on newspapers said that there was a big cold war in the Hastings. Literally though.

As both of them were enjoying their childish time and no one bothered to wonder when this war would end, Emily sneezed. That was it. She had to surrender. What? No, not Emily. Spencer had to surrender. Her favorite person would get a cold if she kept this war going. She just had this tiny little conflict between her heart and her mind.

_You had enough fun time. _

_Not really enough but yeah, I know._

_She may catch a cold. _

_I know._

_You should stop the war. _

_I know._

_You should surrender. _

_I don't know._

_What? _

_It sounds weak, I don't want to be weak._

_Okay, so Emily or your pride? _

_I need my pride for Emily, I want both. _

_I hate you, brain. _

_I know._

Okay, Spencer needed a therapy. Yeah. Or maybe she just needed Emily. Anyway, we all know the writer was smart. She didn't disappoint us. She had figured out a way to stop the water fight and still not be a loser. The light brown eyes girl dropped her hosepipe, pretended looking around and spotting the dirty glass walls. Faking a slightly annoying face, Spencer jerked her chin to the walls, spoke loudly.

"You sprinkled all over the glasses."

"You did too." Emily dropped her weapon, started a new kind of fight.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"You know what? I did. Now clean it." The older gave up with this silly fight, for the first time knowing she was too old for this.

"Why do I have to clean when you did wet it too?" And the younger girl was still young enough to keep this fight going.

"Because I have trees to irrigate."

"Why don't you clean the glasses and I irrigate the trees?"

"Too many questions. My house, my rules. Now clean it, woman!"

And that was how you end a fight with Emily. Just reasoned with her. This was obviously Spencer's house. The rules in the contract was also Spencer's rules. She lost this fight. The girl obediently took a wiping cloth near the taps, slowly wiped the glass walls dry. Meanwhile, the writer crossed her arms, didn't let her favorite person lose this easily.

"You missed a spot."

"Where?"

"A little to the left."

Emily moved left.

"Nope, a little to the right."

Emily moved right.

"Higher."

Emily stood on tiptoe.

"Lower."

Emily got mad. Turning her back, she was about to snap at our teasing writer.

"Damn it, Spencer. Would you just…"

Spencer was not standing at where she was minutes ago. She was now right in front of Emily. The tanned girl hitched, speechless. Spencer placed her hands on the wall behind Emily's head, smirking. The dark brown eyes girl's breathing problem coming back again. It even got worse when the older flicked her eyes to her lips. Emily was sure she didn't want to see this. She didn't want to see the moment her brain gave up. She knew Spencer was just teasing her. She shouldn't show any sign meant she… liked it. If Spencer knew she liked it, she would know she liked it too, she would admit she liked it. Not going to happen. The only way to not show any sign was pretending she didn't feel anything. How to do that? She clenched her eyes closed tightly. Yeah, a very… Emily solution.

Spencer saw that. She also found it… kissable. The light brown eyes girl leaning in. As the distance getting closer, she took her left hand off the wall, moved it lower along Emily's side. Lower. Lower. Lower. The moment their lips was about to touch, Spencer's hand reach it. She took it from Emily. Oh, almost forgot. "It" was the wiping cloth, you know, the thing you used when you cleaning. Hope my bad memory didn't make you misunderstand "it" with anything else. Yeah, hopefully. The writer walked as side, cleaning the spot that was supposed to be dirty though I swear it was even cleaner and brighter than my future.

"This spot right there. Can't believe you didn't see it."

Our lovely coffee shop owner letting out a release sigh. Or maybe a disappointed sigh. Or both. For a brief moment, she thought they were going to kiss. She could tell she actually was waiting for their lips to touch. But at the same time, she was also praying that that kiss would never happen. They were just in this for six months and now she only had four months left. Her heart had just been healed. And how ironic when Spencer was the one who healed it. She couldn't let Spencer also be the one who opened that wound again. She didn't want to hate Spencer. Frankly, she wanted the opposite. But she couldn't.

Glancing over at the girl next to her, though she wasn't sure what Emily was thinking, Spencer knew she had made a right decision. Not kissing Emily was a right decision. The tanned girl was her treasure. She had to make it big. She had to make it right.

_I'm gonna kiss you legally next time. I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi there! I'm back! :)**

**Well, a long update. What could it be? A gift? A torture? Or a disappointment? I don't know. You tell me. :)**

**I'm glad that you all seem really love the previous chapter. Your reviews melt my heart. If there's a day I stop update, probably that's the day I die in happiness. That's all of your awesome people's fault. But yeah, continue kill me with reviews. I'm willing to be dead. :))**

**I have special thanks for chxndelier, inesd, Ramona, NeonNight83, dahliadaria, spemilylover, S.A, Shellma, sabooian and guests. I know most of you have been joining this journey from the beginning. From the first day when I still thought I was the only one who would read my story. Look how far we get now.**

**You guys said I made you smile and laugh. You really don't know how powerful those words mean to me. Really.**

**For friends who review most chapters and decided to stick with me, you all are my inspirations. I wait like a little kid after each update for you guys. Oops, it's supposed to be a secret. **

**For sabooian, I haven't thanked you for pointing out my misspelling in chapter 8. You're like my personal English tutor. Can I keep you, please? Wait! Ignore that part. Just ignore it. **

**For Shellma, sooner than you thought. *wink***

**For guest who's also a cheerleader, I honestly believe I don't have ability to do the scene you suggested. I'm so sorry for that. I'm glad you could find your favorite person. It's tough now but I'm sure things will get better. Things are going to get better. I wish you all the best. :)**

**For guest that always reviewed on chapter 1, you're like my reminder that it's time to update! :)) I adore you, too. **

**Since it's Valentine's month, this part will replace my thank you part. For all of you who haven't had a Valentine yet, I give you a massive hug. You don't need a boyfriend or girlfriend to feel warm, family and friends are always there for you. Oh and people who already have someone special, I give you a massive embrace. Keep them, okay? It's not easy to find love. It's not.**

**About this chapter, you see a lot of words while I see a lot of mistakes. Haha. I'm kidding. I couldn't see it. I hope you can show me. Oh, and I have a strong feeling that you're gonna hate me. Yupe. You'll get it eventually. Haha.**

**You love Spemily and I love you.**

**Pretty Little Liars is not mine. If it's mine, you'll know. (Full of Spemily of course)**

I suddenly feel scared of updating. Haha. Ha. Ouch.

* * *

><p>"I'm in trouble."<p>

"Spencer Hastings's in trouble? Never heard of that before."

"Toby! I'm serious."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. So what's it?"

"I think, no. I know I'm…"

"You know you're what?"

"I am…"

"You are…?"

"I am in love…"

"With?"

"With… the… coffeeshopowner."

"Name…?"

"What are you doing?"

"Forcing you to say the whole sentence."

"I'm in love with Emily! Happy?"

"More than ever." Toby grinned, his smile almost cracked his face.

"WAIT! You knew?"

"I'm not blind, Spencer. Of course I knew. That night at your birthday I saw you looked at her like she was a bottle of coolest water when you were stuck in the middle of a desert. At noon. On the hottest day. Of your seventh day's getting lost. In summer." The manager replied, emphasized each sentence while smiling mischievously.

"Am I that obvious?" Spencer sighed, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why didn't you tell her that night? I thought you was gonna say it when the song ended." Toby asked, this time his smile faded a little.

"I was but then I changed my mind. I have to make it big, you know. She loves romance. It must be the biggest or near the biggest romantic gesture she's ever had." The writer said thoughtfully. She was struggling for days to plan her "confession day".

"Spencer, whatever you do, I know she will say yes if she has feeling for you." The man reassured, didn't want his friend to be so stressful about it.

"I don't do this for getting a "yes". I do this for her. I want her face to brighten. I want her eyes to glow. I want her eyes to shine. And I want her to be happy. This isn't just because of a "yes" for my desire of her. I actually really care about what she may feel at that moment and what she may feel when she's with me. I don't want to risk anything. I don't want to be reckless because everything is breakable." Raising her hand to touch her pedant, the light brown eyes girl smiled, her eyes fixed on the object. "Like apple wood. You have to take good care of it."

For a moment, Spencer drifted to her wonderland which probably somewhere had the presence of the coffee shop owner. Toby didn't interrupt her. He was so amused by those words the writer had just said. She was back. She finally was back or at least she was getting back to her usual self. A Spencer of five years ago. A Spencer always took care of people she loved and concerned about the future. Her future. A Spencer who believed in happy ending. A romantic Spencer. The girl completely let go of a ghost named Wren Kingston who had been haunting her mind for years, who had destroyed her in the most ruthless way, who had turned her into a person she had never imaged she could be. Her mind was full of love again. She allowed her to love other and she was going to allow other to love her. She was going to allow Emily to love her, to step into her life.

"I'm glad you're back, Spencer. I've missed you so much." The manager spoke, looked lovingly at the girl in front of him, smiling.

"I'm glad I'm back, too." Spencer returned his smile, continued. "Thank you, Toby. I really hope she'll say yes."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Thank you?"

"No, after that."

"Toby?"

"No, the last one."

"I hope she'll say yes?"

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. You HOPE. Spencer Hastings's hoping." Toby yelled, acted exaggeratedly with Spencer's words. "Can you say that again? I have to record it. This is the biggest milestone in my life. I don't want to let it go this easy." Shoving his hand into his pocket, Toby took out his phone and turned the record app on, pointed to the writer's direction, waiting. "C'mon, just that last sentence. I'll set this as my alarm ringtone. Remember to speak loud and clear. Okay?"

After a long silent moment flicking her eyes between Toby's face and his phone, Spencer faked a smile at her manager then suddenly grabbed the magazine on the table and hit the man repeatedly. Though those hits might hurt a little but Toby was laughing the whole time. His hands cover every part that the magazine had hit while trying hard to say something that could stop the writer. Really hard. He couldn't manage to beg Spencer for forgiveness whilst his evil laugh still didn't die down.

"Haha. Okay, okay. I'm so sorry. Hahaha. I'm just kidding. Haha. I'm sorry. Hahahaha."

"Shut! Up!"

Toby's laughter finally came to its end after a good fifteen minutes. It had been a really long time since he could joke like this to his beloved best friend. Spencer had never been this relax, this lively, this… optimistic before. Her life if it wasn't a big competition with Melissa then it must be a tragic love story with that jerk. The manager had never let himself be too comfortable with the writer though he knew for sure that they were really good friends. Conversely, Spencer also had never let herself be this easy – going with others. She always locked it inside her mind, locked her real personality inside her heart, locked herself inside her body. Now she could open it, wider than ever. Thanks to the key named Emily Fields. The key had stepped to Spencer life unexpectedly but somehow it managed to unlock every single thing. From the girl's mind to the girl's heart. It was like a fairy tale. It was like magic. It was almost unbelievable. But it was simply just love. Yeah, simply just love.

"How does it feel?" Toby asked, his smile remained unchanged which meant you could count how many tooth he had.

"Hmm?" The light brown eyes girl confused, unsure she understood the question.

"Hope. How does it feel?"

"Well, it's a little scary because you couldn't be so sure about anything yet you still get this excited feeling in your heart and could be destroyed any minute. But above that, it feels good. More than good. Put that chance that your hope could be shattered aside, you'll see that if your dream finally comes true, you'll explode in all of the happiness that could exist in the world. No one could be happier than you at that moment."

The manager couldn't help it. He broke the "no hugging" rule of himself that he always followed when it came to Spencer. As the brunette was about to protest, Toby raised his voice.

"Even if I have to lock Emily in a cage in your basement, I will still try my best just to keep her by your side forever."

The light brown eyes girl slowly pulled away, grinning, replied playfully but her voice sounded serious.

"You touch her hair and I promise I'll make you wish you weren't born, Toby Cavanaugh."

"Okay, okay. Geez. Nothing good happened when you put on "the overprotecting" Spencer." The man backed off immediately, raising both hands for sign of peace.

Having time like this with one of her best friends after a long time lightened Spencer's mood a lot. She almost forgot how comfortable it could feel. The writer settled to speak again.

"But can you make sure the cage's big enough. I don't want her to feel unease since my basement is kinda dark."

Toby blinked. Spencer blinked. They burst into laughter. The manager couldn't believe the girl in front of him was really Spencer Hastings. She had just said her first joke to him in ages. The girl had completely come back. Emily did a really good job on his secret project. Gazing in rapture at the writer, his laughter died down, the man spoke seriously.

"I meant it, Spencer. I would do anything to keep her if I were you."

"Don't worry, I intend to do that. And I need your help."

* * *

><p>The writer had just come home after a two hours interview. She was getting more famous every day since her most successful book "Loving you is my mission" would be turned into a movie. The crew was doing their castings and since Spencer was a part of the team, they needed her permission if the actors or actresses had some potentials to join the movie. That meant the light brown eyes girl was pretty busy lately and she had delayed her "confession day" for a month. But she couldn't wait any longer. Tonight would be the night.<p>

Turning her wheels through the villa's gates, Spencer stepped out of the car but didn't show any sign that she would come in any time soon. The brunette took out a piece of paper to check again.

_"__Confession Plan._

_First, going out for a horror movie and being brave._

_Second, having fancy meals at "Fancy" Restaurant._

_Third, passing by "Be my forever" coffee shop._

_Fourth, live happily ever after."_

Spencer inhaled and exhaled deeply, closing her eyes, mumbling.

"Okay, Spencer, honey. It's our time. You'll try your best and you won't regret anything. You do this for her. You do this for you. You do this for our future. Don't be scared. Just go inside and nail it. Okay? Okay, good." Our incredible writer opened her eyes, cocking her head aside. "When did I start talking alone?"

Realizing she just talked to herself again, Spencer rolled her eyes, walked aggressively to her front door and was about to reach the doorknob but her nerves was back again. Looking at her shaking hand, the writer knew that this was real. Her emotion was real. What was going to happen next would draw a new direction for her life. The girl was a little nervous. And well, "a little" was still an understatement. But she was sure she wouldn't take back her decisions. All of her decisions from the start. The one that she faked her marriage. The one that she chose Paris. The one that she helped Emily with her coffee shop. The one that she sang for the girl. And this one. The decision that she was going to make everything become real. The thoughts eased her heart. Sure she had a chance of rejection but well, she also had a chance that all of this happiness would be hers. For real. Her mind chose to be optimistic this time and her face reacted with a big triumphant smile on her lips.

The girl walked in her house.

Emily was reading a book on the couch in the living room. It was a scene that Spencer got used to already. Every time she came home from any event, she always found the tanned girl laying in exactly that position with a book on her hands. The writer didn't know why but that calmed her a lot. No matter how tired she could be, she always felt relax right after her feet turned to the couch direction and her eyes captured Emily's presence. Today, of course, wasn't an exception. If the thoughts of making everything real erased half of her nerves then this scene would erase the rest. Spencer was surer than ever. Picking the pedant on her neck up, the light brown eyes girl gave it a kiss before raised her voice.

"Hey, I'm home." As she was speaking, the girl slowly approached the couch which was opposite Emily's

"Oh, hey. What you do want for dinner? I haven't decided yet." Emily responded, her eyes left the page for a brief moment to look at Spencer then back to theirs previous target.

"I was thinking that we could have dinner at my friend's restaurant." The writer said, starting processing her plan.

"Hmm? Why? You've got sick of my food already?" The coffee shop owner flicked her eyes back to Spencer, smiling, spoke playfully.

"No, no, no. I haven't. It's just that we have to go out tonight." In a rush, Spencer almost spilled out her plan. The girl trying hard to act normal and prevented her hand from covering her lips.

Narrowing her eyes at the older girl, Emily smelled something fishy but she tended to let it go and reply normally before turned her attention back to the book.

"You really love the phrase "have to", don't you?"

"I… um… I have two tickets of the new movie "Brains". I don't want to go alone and since you love horror movies, I… I just think that we should go together. I really want to see the movie." The light brown eyes girl spoke, her eyes kept flicking between the tickets in her hands and Emily's face, waiting for the girl's reaction.

At this point, the coffee shop owner dropped her book, turned full attention to the writer. Her eyes widened, the girl sat back.

"You mean "Brains" – The scariest movie in the last ten years? The movie that has just released last week but a dozen audiences have to go to the hospital because they couldn't sleep well for three days? But more important, the one has the most disgusting zombie's factures of all time?"

"Yupe, that's the one." Spencer replied quickly.

"Are you okay, Spencer? Are you having a fever? Come here, let's me check your temperature." Emily stood up and was about to reach Spencer's forehead, her face was full of concern.

"No, no, no, no. I'm fine. I'm totally fine. This movie seems pretty awesome so I want to see it. We can watch it and have dinner at my friend's restaurant after that. How does that sound?" The writer quickly regained her gesture, back to her usual confident Spencer.

The coffee shop owner slowly sat down, working hard to solve Spencer's question. Movie and dinner? The offer was like Spencer just asked her out. Plus, the older girl even chose her favorite kind of movies which the light brown eyes girl obviously wasn't a big fan of. A light thought crossed her mind.

_Sounds like a date to me._

"So…?" Spencer asked after a long silent moment.

"Cool. I'm in. Well, of course only if you're okay with zombies."

Putting on her triumphant smile, the writer hissed.

"There's nothing to be scared about them. I'm completely okay with zombies."

_At least I'll act like I am._

* * *

><p>After buying popcorns and soft drinks, the writer excused herself to go to the bathroom. Not that she needed to use it though. The room was pretty empty. It was perfect for the girl to have a conversation with herself. Again.<p>

"Okay! They're just zombies. They're on the screen. They can't escape from that. They're not gonna eat your brain. Your brain will be safe. C'mon Spencer! You have to do this. Show Emily you can deal with anything. Show Emily you're incredible. Show Emily she'll be safe in any circumstance as long as she's with you. For Emily. For you. Fighting, Spencer!"

Well, now we know why the light brown eyes girl picked this movie. The tanned girl had discovered that she was afraid of zombies and that scared our writer. Spencer was going to confess her feeling for Emily today and what if Emily said no? What if Emily said no because if Spencer couldn't deal with zombies which were just human's imagine then how could she deal with anything that might hurt the love of her life? Real thing? Spencer had to prevent that from happening. She had to eliminate any chance that could take away her girl. Yes, dealing with two hours of zombies' movie was torment but she would never regret. She always said to herself that as long as she tried her best, she wouldn't regret for anything. And well, Emily was worth it. Emily was worth watching two hours of those zombies. Emily was worth anything.

Taking a deep breath, the light brown eyes girl walked to the bathroom door, just to be stopped by her ringing phone.

"Hey Aria! What's up?"

"Hey, I was looking for our High school's graduate photos but couldn't find them in my place. Can I pass by your house and see if they're there?"

"Sure, but Emily and I are going out tonight. So I think you're gonna look for them alone. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm with Hanna. She'll help me with it. Don't worry. Have fun." As the tiny girl was about to hang up, a similar voice yelled through the phone and hit Spencer's ears. "Spencerrrrr! Is Emily there? TELL HER I MISS HER."

The light brown eyes girl chuckled, replied.

"Yes, Hanna. I'll deliver your words. Bye."

The next thing our writer could hear were mixed voices on the other side of the phone.

_"__Byeeee! Oh, wait. TELL HER I LOVE HER TOO. Can't believe I almost forgot." _

_"__Ooookay, that's enough Hanna. Everyone's staring at us. Let the girls have their fun night."_

_"__Wait, wait, wait. Can I hear her voice? Please! Pretty please! Spen…"_

_"__Give me this! Bye Spence. We gotta g… go. Damn it, Hanna. Let it go."_

_Beep, beep, beep._

Okay, new thing about Hanna. Never let the girl know her beloved best friend was with you when you guys were on the phone. The girl might don't want to hang up anytime soon. But it was adorable and it helped Spencer get tons of pressure off her shoulder. The brunette secretly thanked Emily's best friend for that.

And well, it was the time for her first step of the night.

Eventually, our couple made it to their seats. Let say these were two of the best seats in the room. Of course they were though. When the manager of a famous writer asked for two seats in the theater, you gave him the best you could have. No question asked.

Glancing over at the coffee shop owner, Spencer couldn't help but let a genuine smile take over her lips, her eyes softened. The girl next to her was a person of body language. You could easily tell that she was extremely excited even it hadn't been the movie's show time yet by this tiny light in her eyes, by this little swing she did with her legs, by this nervous hold she did with her hands. The room darkened and prepared for the movie to show but Spencer swore the light at her seat was better than anywhere else in this room. Or her eyes were getting better every day without wearing glasses. Or someone was pointing a flashlight at Emily. Spencer didn't know what was true. Spencer didn't know she could handle two hours with this movie or not. Spencer just knew one thing. One little thing. She couldn't handle a life without Emily. Actually, she could. But it would just be surviving. Not living.

"Are you sure about this?"

The angelic voice cut Spencer's thoughts, our writer woke up from her daydream.

"Hmm?"

"You know, the zombies thing."

"I'm fine! For the last time, I'm not scared of zombies." The girl waved her hand, acted nonchalantly. "Oh look! It's on."

Her words brought Emily's attention back to the screen. The writer also started to focus on the movie.

They said time flies. Guess what? They lied. Spencer knew it. They lied. It was only five minutes passed but it felt like hours. Why the hell did all of these zombie seem like they were hungrier than they were in other movies? Why the hell did they want to eat people's brains? Why the hell did they only want to eat fresh brains? Why the hell were smart people's brains more delicious than others? Oh, and look at the way they enjoyed eating brains. It was so disgusting. The popcorn in Spencer's hands covered half of her face. And by half, I meant from eyes and above. The girl was now wishing she had brought a helmet with her. You know, to protect her brain. Our incredible writer kept thinking "Be brave, Spencer! Be brave." in her head times to times but seemed like it didn't work. She almost fainted after seeing a zombie took out that guy's brain through his eyes. Okay, this was too distasteful. Even I don't want to see it. How could Emily enjoy this movie?

Oh wait, Emily didn't. She didn't give the movie a single look from the start. The screen was screaming, yelling, crying but she didn't care. Her eyes fixed on the girl next to her. Emily wasn't sure and she also didn't know the reason why Spencer wanted to watch this but she just assumed that this was all her fault. If she hadn't teased Spencer that night, maybe the girl wouldn't have chosen this way to prove her braveness. Any word Emily said right now probably would receive the same answer which was like "I'm fine. I'm not scared." from this stubborn writer. But seeing Spencer struggling with every scene or even every sound worried Emily. Spencer didn't have to prove anything. She was already impeccable in Emily's thoughts. She was just restive sometimes. Emily wanted to save the girl. She just needed a smart move. And she got it.

"Spencer?"

"Y… ye… yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Yo…you are?" Spencer's eyes left the screen, turned full attention to Emily who now looking even more scared than Spencer herself.

"Yes, I don't think I can watch it till the end. But I'm afraid to go outside alone. Can you… walk me out?" Putting on her puppy eyes and nervous look, Emily secretly wished that she had chosen the acting career instead of being a coffee shop owner.

"Cool! Um… I mean yes, sure. I'll walk you out. Plus, I don't like this movie anyway. The way actors acted were horrible. Those zombies didn't even look real. Terrible, I say." The older girl responded in one breath, excited with the thought of getting out.

_Nailed it. _

Both girls thought they nailed it but actually there was just the dark brown eyes girl who did it. Smiling, she reached for Spencer's arm, waiting for the girl to lead her out, whispered.

"Thank you."

Feeling the tanned girl's hand on her arm, the older girl let out a grin without knowing it. She moved her arm a little so that now she could hold Emily's hand in hers, linked their fingers together.

"C'mon, let's get outta here. Stay close to my side and you're gonna be okay. I promise."

Leaving the torment room behind, the writer gave each of her step extra confidence. Her triumphant smile never faded away. She was smiling to herself though. Her being brave plan turned into a completely different direction but she couldn't care less. She was having Emily's hand in hers. Tightly. How could she complain about this?

And Emily, oh Emily. She was smiling to herself, too. Her smart move worked. She even had Spencer's hand like a trophy for it. She felt relax. Spencer's palm was warm. Warmer than grabbing yourself in a duvet on the coldest day of the year. Warmer than snuggling yourself on a couch near the fireplace. Warmer than standing under the sun after a long frozen time. And her smile. Like a star. Emily was right. A smiling star. Spencer's smile was always like a smiling star. So bright but not like the sun. You could look at it forever without worrying being blinded. The hall led the way out was quite short but Emily enjoyed every single second. She enjoyed it more than visiting Paris. She enjoyed it more than reading Spencer's book. And she knew she was in trouble. Big one. She shouldn't have enjoyed it. Yes, Spencer was a star. You could admire her from afar. You could be lightened by her from afar. You could love her. From afar. Emily's life and Spencer's were two different worlds. All these time she trying hard to keep her mind away from the idea of being with Spencer and this tiny moment crashed her determination. She let her heart take over her brain. She admitted it. Spencer wasn't just her favorite writer anymore. Spencer wasn't just her little crush anymore. Her feeling for Spencer wasn't a feeling of a fan for the girl's talent anymore. It was for Spencer. All of the Spencer in Spencer. Every part of Spencer. She loved Spencer. Since when she didn't know but she loved her. It sucked that the light brown eyes girl probably wouldn't return this kind of feeling for her. Probably. This feeling had to stay in the dark. It wouldn't hurt so much if she didn't hear the girl's answer. It wouldn't hurt so much if she was only secretly in love with Spencer. Yes, secretly, it wouldn't.

Though drifting in two different wonderlands, our lovebirds still made it out of the scary room. They managed to watch another movie. A comedy one.

All the way from buying tickets, waiting, chatting to watching the new movie, their hands remained unchanged which meant still holding, tightly. Nobody bothered to take their hand back though obviously one of those belonged to them. It was like those hands was glued.

Oh, I have better words.

Their hands were stuck together.

Forever?

* * *

><p>It was step two in the light brown eyes girl's plan. They were going to have a fancy meal at "Fancy" restaurant. Seriously, the owner of this one must really love playing with words. Emily needed to use the bathroom so Spencer decided she should get her car alone so that everything would stick to her plan. As the brunette was taking her car out, the girl checked her previous step again.<p>

_Step one. Not exactly what I'd imagined but… Checked. _

Her phone rang. It was Toby.

Well, looked like her step two had some problems. The restaurant she picked was one of the finest restaurant in town. She had asked Toby to get a table for two and the fact that she was friend with the owner made it easier to have the table with the best view. Everything was perfect. Everything was in her plan. But apparently, this restaurant was so famous that a lot of people knew about it. Including criminals. They had some kind of exchanging "stuffs" tonight and the police had hidden around each corner of the place. The information was just allowed to be known by the owner but of course he would tell our manager to warn the famous writer about it.

"So, where's this "Fancy" at?" The coffee shop owner asked while still getting in the front seat.

"We have some problems with that place. I think we should change our direction. Don't worry! I'll come up with something soon."

Not that Spencer didn't have any place in her mind. She actually had tons of them. But she wanted a place that was as perfect as "Fancy". And at time like this, at situation like this, no place would be as good as the first one. Keeping driving through streets, the older girl struggled with this unsolved problem. How could she wow Emily if the place had some flaws? How could she reassure Emily about her future if she couldn't bring her to a nice place for a simple dinner? And why all of a sudden every place seemed like they were all terrible? None of those questions were answered.

Spencer was hopeless. Emily was hungry.

Oh my, Emily was hungry. The girl who ate healthy, who ate on time, who ate… a lot was hungry. Being hungry was never a big deal with Emily. She could easily make a meal for herself. She always had something to cook or to eat in their fridge. She hadn't been hungry for a long time. And now she was. Her stomach was about to make noise. That would be embarrassed since Spencer clearly didn't sit so far from her. You know, Spencer, the one she had settled to be secretly in love with hours ago. It was a secret, a big one, but she could still be "secretly" embarrassed for any noise that bitch would make. Oh right, our couple loved to labeled their stomachs as bitches. How cute!

Anyway, the dark brown eyes girl of course had to do something before that bitch had a chance to raise her voice. The coffee shop owner decided to raise hers first.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about street foods?"

"I don't know. It's been a long time since I had some of them. Why?"

"Good. I haven't had some for a while, too. We should try new things tonight. I think our dinner is gonna be on this street. You can park your car here." The younger girl reasoned, tried to talk the writer into her "shutting my stomach up" plan whilst pointing to an empty spot that hadn't had any car yet.

Emily got her point. And Spencer settled to roll with it. No fancy places could be more perfect than the place Emily chose. After all, the writer did her hard works just for this girl. Letting her be at where she wanted was brilliant and also easier.

After a short walk, they stopped to buy two hot dogs. While waiting for the guy to make their orders, the dark brown eyes girl raised her hand above the stove, beaming.

"It's so warm."

"Your coat doesn't have pockets?"

"Yeah, I didn't know we have to walk outside like this. But it's fine." As she replying, the girl took her hot dog and started to continue their walks.

Food in one hand, Emily satisfied with the fact that her stomach couldn't betray her anymore. At least not tonight. With the writer's presence. The coffee shop owner looking at both side of the street, wondered what they was going to eat next. By her side, Spencer didn't seem to be attracted by foods. She was curious more about Emily's… hand. The older girl fixed her eyes on that object since they left the hot dog guy. The night was getting colder and her hand was… itchy to hold Emily's. Her brain fought hard with her heart.

_That will be weird if I take her hand now._

_But it's cold. She's shivering. _

_But we are just friends. For now._

_But friends can hold hand, too._

_But…_

Ah, too late. Her heart decided to act before asking for permission. The light brown eyes girl raised her arm to catch Emily's, quickly reached out for the tanned girl palm, linked their fingers together. For the second time of tonight. Before Emily could react, Spencer put both of hers and Emily's linking hands in her coat's pocket, glanced over at the younger girl, smiling.

"Better?"

Though she was surprised and confused but our coffee shop owner didn't want to ruin this moment. Since she allowed herself to admit her feeling, she knew she was in too deep to refuse any kind of contacts from the writer. Grinning, she responded shortly.

"Better."

Hand in hand, they stopped by a few more food stalls before eventually got to the place that sold best food option in cold weather like this. Ice cream.

Our writer got herself a chocolate flavor whilst Emily chose a mix between chocolate and vanilla. Nice choices. Those are my favorite, too. They managed to stay and eat at the stall in case they wanted to get some more. It was okay though cause the place only had take – away customers due to the cold outside. There were hardly chances that anyone could recognize our incredible writer. Plus, the old lady who selling these ice cream seemed didn't mind about these lovebirds for staying too long.

Finished her first ice cream, Emily ordered one more. This time she chose only chocolate. Told ya. The girl ate a lot. Apparently, these ice creams were pretty delicious. You could tell it by the numbers of customers this lady had. Emily didn't need to count. She knew it by the way her stomach planned to have another one after this. And she had to finish this one first. In a rush, some ice cream marks stuck to the left corner of her lips. The girl didn't notice that. She was so attached to decide her next flavor.

But Spencer did. Of course she did. She was gazing in rapture at Emily the whole time. If you asked her how many time Emily had smiled, she would give you the exact answer with the prediction of when would Emily next smile happen. Anyway, that meant the light brown eyes girl saw those ice cream marks on the other girl's lips. She had the urge to wipe them away. This time, her brain didn't start any argument. Well, actually, her brain had stop its functioning the moment Emily's hand joined hers. Her heart won. The girl let out an incoherent sentence.

"You have some… on your…"

While the coffee shop owner trying to figure what Spencer was talking about, the writer gently put her left hand under the girl's chin, slightly wiped those marks away with her thumb. It was clean in a blink but Spencer's hand remained its position, absolutely had no sign of taking back. The time seemed to freeze at the moment. A light blush crossed the younger girl's cheeks. She didn't know how to react with this situation. Especially while her hand was still holding Spencer's and stayed warmly in the writer's pocket. And it was like she had a new definition of "warm". Warm was holding hands with the one you loved. Warm was eating ice cream in a cold night with the one you loved. Warm was feeling a small touch on your lips from the one you loved. If only she could be this warm forever. If only she could. For the first time in Emily's life, she was stuck in a circumstance, had no idea how to get out but also gave to effort to solve the problem. It was just less than a minute but felt like hours. Nobody moved. Spencer didn't. Emily didn't. Until the old lady saved our coffee shop owner from being burned with the "warm" she was having.

"Your ice cream is melting, little girl."

The dark brown eyes girl immediately turned to where the voice came from whilst Spencer took her hand back in instant, feeling a little awkward in front of the lady.

"Ye...yeah? Oh, I'm sorry. Your ice creams are delicious. It's my bad. Please forgive my reckless." Taking a napkin from the ice cream seller, the tanned cleaned the mess on her right hand with the hand was holding Spencer's seconds ago. Cold took over her instantly.

As Emily was fighting with all of the napkins this stall had, the nice lady took her time to have small chat with Spencer.

"She's your friend?"

"No." Stealing a brief glance at the "ice cream melting" girl, the older girl continued, smiling. "She's my wife."

"Oh really? I couldn't tell." The ice cream seller asked, her eyes widened.

"What? We don't look like a married couple?" The writer raised her voice, feeling a little annoyed with the fact that this lady didn't see how perfect they looked together.

"No, no. It's just… It's just, well, I just thought that you girls are secretly in love with each other. That's all." The lady replied in a rush, sensing Spencer's uncomfortable tone.

The dark brown eyes girl immediately dropped her napkins. You know, they said there was no peace for the wicked. In this case, Emily was the wicked. The phrase "secretly in love" hit her mind and her heart. She almost jumped when those words left the stranger's lips. Receiving both pairs of eyes on her, Emily awkwardly bowed down to pick up the napkins but accidentally hit her head to the edge of the ice cream's stall.

Oh wow, those words did hit her, literally. The poor girl let out a groan in pain. Didn't miss a beat, the light brown eyes girl jumped in, reaching out both hands to help her favorite person stand up.

"Oh my God, are you okay? Here, let me see!" Spencer asked, placing her palms on the tanned girl's face, trying to find the spot she just hit.

As the writer slightly pushed her thumb on Emily's forehead, the girl's face grimaced.

"Here?"

"Ouch!" The younger girl closed her eyes because of the pain, replied. "Yeah."

Spencer slowly fondled that spot, gently put a kiss on it. The coffee shop owner opened her eyes in an instant, suddenly didn't feel cold or pain anymore. In fact, it was a little hot. Hot enough to create a slight blush on her cheeks. She smiled.

_Damn it._

The writer was making it harder for her to keep this secret. She knew she could keep her mouth shut about this but she wasn't sure about her body. Action spoke louder than words and her body was actually being a jerk for turning its back on her mind. All Spencer did was just to make this lady believe they were a couple. Nothing more. Nothing less. But yet, she still found herself enjoyed their fake moments.

Hadn't seen any reaction from her favorite person, Spencer found the girl's eyes, worriedly questioned.

"Better?"

Emily woke up from her short moment, putting on a reassuring smile.

"Better."

* * *

><p>Though it was getting late but our writer had successfully talked Emily to pass by and check her coffee shop. It was pretty easy since that was Emily's favorite place. The drive was quite quiet for Emily due to this weird tension which had been growing after what had happened in the ice cream stall. On the other hand, Spencer didn't think much about it. She got her own problem to be worried about. It was the third step which was obviously also the step that decided her life from tonight and days after.<p>

_Step two. Okay, that was completely different from my plan but… Checked._

_Emily, sweetie. Please don't mess with my plans again._

_I might have a heart attack._

_And why were all of my plans which involved you always out of my control?_

_I mean my fake marriage plan. Now I want to marry you for real._

_My Paris plan for you to admire me again. And I was the one who admired you._

_My helping you with the coffee shop plan for you to stay home "just for fun". And I… oh wait, that plan worked. I actually have fun when you're home. _

_My confession plan. _

_Okay, you are allowed to mess with every single plan I'm going to have for the rest of my life. It's just that you need to let this step work. Just this one. _

_Please let it work! _

_Please!_

"We've arrived." Emily announced.

"Oh, right."

Letting Emily couple steps ahead, Spencer took a deep breath, kissing her pedant which was now her habit whenever she got nervous, followed the girl.

To her surprises, her coffee shop didn't look anything near a coffee shop tonight. The tanned girl stood in the front door, staring at the dark place, her voice echoed through the room.

"Where are my employees? Where are my tables? Where are my customers?" With each question, the dark brown eyes girl walked a little closer to the room. Panic, Emily turned around. "Spen…"

The room lightened up. Not so bright. Just as bright as that night at Spencer's birthday. Oh and Spencer, she didn't had any worry in her eyes or in her face. She was smiling. Music suddenly playing at the background. Emily wasn't sure what song was it but it sounded familiar. The writer took three steps to get to Emily. They were now face to face. The younger girl asked.

"What's all this?"

The light brown eyes shrugged.

"I just thought you needed some practices with dancing. So… here we are." Taking a step back, Spencer bowed, reaching her hand out, acted like they were in a ball room hundreds years ago. "May I have this dance?"

Emily didn't have a clue what was going on. Frankly, she never had a clue what was going on. But she did know what she wanted. She wanted this dance. And so, she danced. They replayed that dancing scene on Spencer's birthday once again. Everything was exactly the same of that night. Except, for now, Emily knew where her heart wanted to be. Where she wanted to be. Not in a house. Not in a city. Not in a specific place. Here. Right here. Right in Spencer's arms. Her heart wanted to explode but at the same time started to beat slower. She didn't know that heart could possibly do that but she was sure hers could. She breathed slowly when she felt her chin placed on Spencer's shoulder as the song getting to its end. For the second time of tonight, Emily's brain gave no effort to function her next move. The coffee shop owner stayed silent until Spencer broke it.

"Emily."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your wedding ring back?"

The dark brown eyes girl pulled away immediately, her eyes widened, her right hand covered the ring. That all made sense now. Why didn't she see this coming? This was a goodbye night. That was it. That was why Spencer wanted to take her to see her favorite kind of movie. That was why Spencer wanted to take her to a fancy restaurant. That was why they had this dance. Spencer wanted to take back her ring. She wanted to end this contract but she didn't want to leave any hurt feeling. All of this was a big apology for her. Spencer shouldn't have done this. These things only made it harder for Emily to say goodbye. Emily was always bad at saying goodbye. Always. Spencer didn't know what she had created. A stubborn Emily. She was bad at saying goodbye so she was not going to say it. Not until the contract end. Not now.

"No. I'm not gonna give it to you until we finish our six months."

"You have to give it back."

"No, I don't."

Though Emily knew she shouldn't be angry and she didn't have to right to, she still wanted to storm out of this room. Right now. She might cry if she heard any word from Spencer demanded the ring back. So she walked away.

The writer held her hand back. It was weird that Spencer was stronger than Emily. After a slight yank, they were back to their previous position which was face to face.

"If you don't give me that ring back, how can I give you the new one? The real one."

As the younger girl was still speechless and processing her thoughts, the light brown eyes girl inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Emily, I know we've just known each other for not so long and our marriage are based on a contract but can you consider to make this real? To make our marriage real? Because, I am…" Her lips suddenly trembling, this was the moment of truth. "I am in love with you. I always assumed that I would never be in love with anyone anymore. I also didn't want to be in love. Love hurts and we both know that. But with you, I know that it also hurts if I couldn't make you mine, if I couldn't make me yours. I couldn't resist you. You make me happier without knowing it. Every day I spend with you is a day I live in paradise. The thought of saying goodbye after six months hurts like hell. I don't want to sound weak but I basically couldn't take any hurt feeling again. I love you. I love you. I love you. I'll say that from today to the day I couldn't say anything anymore. Then I'll use sign language to say it. If there's a day I'm too weak to even move my fingers, I'll say it with my eyes. And if I'm no longer on this planet, you know I'll say that from the stars every night. I don't know if I could love you more than Hanna loves you but I'll try. Because you're worth it. You're worth spending two hours watching zombies. You're worth visiting Paris multiple times. You're worth to be with forever. And I'm hoping I'm worth it, too. I'm hoping I'm worth to be with. Forever. Too."

Shoving her hand in her pocket, the writer took out a small box. She opened it to reveal a pair of rings that probably were made by order. On each ring had different single word. Nothing so fancy. It were just "Mine" and the other one had "Hers". Inside the "Mine" ring was a small sentence "Spencer's girl" whilst inside "Hers" was "I'm Spencer". I didn't know you are that possessive, Spencer.

The older girl looked at Emily, put on a genuine smile but couldn't hide her nerves since she was unable to read Emily's face expression.

"So, Emily. Am I… worth it?"

Well, Emily was breathing but barely alive. Barely I tell you. Every month, every week, every day Emily claimed that there was no way Spencer could return this kind of feeling. There was no way Spencer could be in love with her. There was no way Spencer could want to spend their life together. But she was wrong. Spencer loved her as much as she loved Spencer. She slowly falling for Spencer without knowing it and luckily, Spencer was falling for her too. Six months marriage? Secretly in love? Hurt feeling? Screwed that. Screwed all of that. There was nothing happier than being loved by the one you loved. Nothing. Emily was exploded with happiness. Though her legs hardly stood steady after hearing Spencer's words, the girl still managed to take a step ahead, threw herself in Spencer's arms.

"You're worth everything."

The moment Emily felt safe in Spencer's arms and actually legally allowed to feel that way, tears rolled down to her cheeks. She was crying. Hard. The girl was sobbing. Hard. And that faded Spencer's smile. Worriedly, the older girl pulled back, trying to hold back her own tears. She didn't know why every time the other girl cried, she had the need to cry with her.

"Why are you crying?"

Emily pulled her back into an embrace again, spoke through her tears.

"I almost forgot how it feels."

"How what feel?"

"Happy."

Okay, no need to hold back tears anymore. Let it go.

After a long heartfelt moment, Spencer wiped away Emily's tears with her sleeve, smiling.

"I promise, you're gonna forget how miserable feels. C'mon, give me your hand." Waiting for the tanned girl raised her hand, the light brown eyes girl gently replaced their fake wedding ring with the "Mine" ring. Now, Emily was officially hers.

Watching both hands with new rings on it, Emily nervously broke the silence.

"I hope I'm not dreaming."

"You're not."

"Can you slap me? Just to make sure."

Spencer slapped her.

Did I say slap? I meant touching her face like she was the most beautiful and precious flower that could be easily dead if you breathed so sudden. Yeah, right. Slapped.

"You called that's a slap?"

"I think I have better idea."

And again, didn't wait for Emily question, Spencer leaned in, pressed her lips against the younger girl's. Before the girl had the chance to return the kiss, the writer leaned back, just remembered she hadn't asked for permission yet. Smiling, our dorky writer said.

"Better?"

The coffee shop owner blinked, didn't think twice, she grabbed Spencer collar and pulled the girl in their second kiss. Real kiss. Let's say that was a permission then? Because if then, Spencer was allowed to kiss the girl with full passion. The kiss kept deepening with every movement the girls made. Even it was just the way Emily released Spencer's collar and wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck. Even it was just the way Spencer slowly moved her arms to hug Emily's back tightly and pulled the younger girl closer if that was possible. They said when you kissed, you closed your eyes because the most beautiful thing had to be seen by the heart. I didn't know if that was true for our couple but I believe they were seeing something spectacular, something outstanding, something majestic because none of them bothered to opened their eyes. Until air was what you needed more than love. Until that. They slowly pulled away, smiling. The happy girl answered.

"Better."

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight and our lovebirds had just gotten home. Hand in hand, this time, there was no awkwardness between the two. Not anymore. They were now a married couple. A happy one.<p>

As they stepped into the living room, Aria and Hanna who were sitting quietly at the couch turned full attention to them. No one greeted a hello. No one said a thing. They seemed angry. While Spencer and Emily got closer, the blonde couldn't control her voice any longer.

"Emily Catherine Fields! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

On the table was a mixed of papers which obviously were thrown aggressively in a moment of anger. Though it was a mess but you could still read the big words written on the corner of each page.

_"__Marriage Contract."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi there! I'm late, again! I'm sorry.**

**Well as an excuse, I was sick. Headache - not so serious. I just couldn't focus for too long.**

**Through reviews, no one hates me for the last chapter. Woo hoo. Wait for it! Oh, I have small things to share.**

**For spemilylover, four times? That's a lot. I'm glad I'm still trying to fix my mistakes in previous chapters. :)**

**For sabooian, I intended to thank you through PM but I thought why wouldn't I let everyone know how amazing you are. So here is it, ladies and gentlemen, my personal English tutor who has been pointing out numerous mistakes of mine. Yupe, I'm gonna keep you.**

**I'm aware that my grammar kind of messed up sometimes. If it bothers you, tell me, I'll fix it. Thank you. :)**

**Thank you everyone for amazing support. I love it when you point out some details like after reading lots lots of words, there's still something memorable can stick in your head. Thank you. *hug* Don't run. I'm not a perv. :))**

**Well... If this chapter isn't enough to satisfy the wait, you can take a small time of yours to view my new short piece _"Heartless"_. Also known as one of the reason for the late. Wait. That's not a PR. No PR here. Nope. Absolutely not. *whisper* Brought to you by adreamer212.**

**Okay! Bye!**

**You love Spemily and I love you.**

**Pretty Little Liars is not mine. If it's mine, you'll know. (Full of Spemily of course.)**

* * *

><p>After a good ten minutes of staring contest, the tension in the room getting thicker with every breath anyone presented took. Sitting across from the girls, Spencer and Emily didn't dare to say a word. There were guns in the best friends' eyes and we all knew that was not a good sign to raise your voice first.<p>

Another long moment and Aria dropped it. Sighing, the tiny girl broke the tension, her voice sounded less angry than her eyes.

"Spencer, please tell me this's just a joke you prepared to tease us."

Feeling guilty more than ever, the writer whispered, completely avoided eyes contact with her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Aria. It's not."

The moment those words left the writer's lips, you could see there was something broken in the artist's eyes. Her face was grimacing with the mixes of emotions. She was angry. Of course she was angry. Spencer had been lying to her since day one. Since the day she announced she had found the love of her life. All of this was a lie. Probably the biggest lie the tiny girl had ever heard in her entire life. And how ironic! The lie was come from Spencer. The lie was come from her best friend. The lie was come from someone she trusted the most. She was angry at Spencer but she was angry at herself more. She didn't have a clue. She – the writer best friend and obviously the only one who understood the light brown eyes girl the most didn't see any hint of a lie for five months. For freaking five months. She should have known about this in those first two month when they had been preparing the wedding. Hell, she should have known about this in the day Spencer told her. How could she be that naïve? How could someone like Spencer could find the love of her life while her heart was still a big mess not long ago? How could she be so indifferent about her best friend's life? She wasn't a good friend. A good friend would care more about their beloved friends than taking time to brag about their husband.

Aria was angry. Everyone knew that. But she was also broken. She was also sad. Because if the marriage was fake then Spencer still didn't change. Spencer was still the girl with the painful past. Spencer was still the girl loved to hide her emotions. Spencer was not… Spencer. Spencer wasn't healed. She hadn't moved on. The artist thought her best friend had completely moved on with all the signs at that birthday. The artist thought her best friend had moved on with Emily. Oh, Emily. What a shame! She really loved Emily. The girl was a good listener. The way she looked at you when you talked gave you the courage to continue even besides her, nobody cared. Was she really that wrong? Did she read those signs wrong? Spencer did look happy when she was with Emily. How could the writer act that well? She even acted when no one was looking at them.

The thoughts kept attacking Aria mind and gave no sign to stop. She didn't know what she should think. She didn't know what she should say. All she knew was this was a lie and Spencer was still that miserable girl. She knew only that two things and none of them seemed not to break her heart. Tears was already in her eyes and prepared to roll down, her lips moving to talk. The girl stuttered.

"So… this's really a… a lie? Why… y did you do this?"

Spencer stood up, about to walk to Aria's side to comfort her tiny best friend.

"Aria, I can exp…"

"Sit! Down!"

Hanna's voice raised for the second time of the night, immediately stopped the light brown eyes girl's movement. The blonde glared deathly at Emily's "fake wife". And yes, if look could kill, Emily would probably be a widow by now. As the fashion designer reached out her hand and placed gently on Aria's as an act of comfort, the writer slowly sat down at her seat. She knew now that there were two things she was scared of. Zombies and an angry Hanna.

The blonde's eyes left Spencer, turned full attention to Emily. Hanna of course was mad. Emily had never lied to her. Never. But not like Aria, Hanna wasn't so mad about it. She knew too well that everything the tanned girl did always came with a reason. And always a good one. There was no way her best friend could lie to her because of some stupid reasons. Especially with serious thing like marriage. Hanna knew for sure that all these months the coffee shop owner just lied about her marriage. Only the marriage was fake. And that worried her. Why? Because she only lied about the things written on papers, not the things in her heart. Not her feeling. The dark brown eyes girl didn't lie about her feeling. Hanna knew Emily was really in love with Spencer. She knew that. There was no doubt about that. Because nothing was more obvious than an "in love" Emily. Nothing. The blue eyes girl was afraid that if Emily's feeling was real and the marriage was fake, the girl would be hurt so bad when things ended. Her best friend would be hurt so bad if Spencer didn't return the feeling. The thought of Spencer hurting her sweet Emily angered her. Plus, she now also wanted to know the explanation from her friend. In a moment of anger, her tone got harsher, her voice got louder and she forgot she was about to talk to Emily. The girl demanded.

"EMILY! TALK!"

The coffee shop owner hitched, almost jumped at the sound, instantly avoided eyes contact with the fashion designer. She had never seen Hanna be this angry before. Not even when she told her she had dated Alison – the mean girl. Not even when she told her about the plan of going away and dropping the coffee shop. Not even when she kept tracing Ali's foot after she left for months. Never. She knew this time she had reached Hanna's limit. Though she wanted to say something to ease the girl, to at least make this thing sound… less wrong than it was, to make her be less wrong than she was, she had nothing. What could she say? She had lied. What could make that sound less wrong? She was actually a big fat liar and nothing could save her reputation right now. The girl remained silent.

On the other hand, seeing Emily's reaction made Hanna regret immediately. She didn't mean to scare the tanned girl. She never meant to scare her. She was just so angry and lost her control in a moment. As Hanna was about to approach her best friend to reassure that she wasn't that mad at her, Spencer instinctively pulled Emily into her arms in an instant, covering the girl, spoke loudly.

"What are you doing? You scare her. Back off!"

Okay, I love protective Spencer. Probably Hanna and Aria would love it too. Of course if only they hadn't known anything about the contract. Now, Spencer's action just made the situation more complicated than it was. Our incredible writer was receiving two puzzled looks from the best friends. And if you looked closely, you could read from those eyes "I'm angry but confused at the same time".

Though she was confused but Aria's eyes brightened. There it was again. There it was that sign she was thinking about again. Why did Spencer have to act anymore? They all knew about the contract. There was no reason for her to pretend being a good wife and protecting Emily. Maybe she didn't read those sign wrong. Maybe Spencer actually had some feelings for Emily. Maybe her best friend was healed. Maybe she had moved on.

Next to her, the fashion designer was amused by the scene. She tried hard to hide her mischievous smile. Even though just seconds ago she was feeling bad for yelling at Emily, the girl was now more into the situation. Looked like Spencer had some potential that could return her best friend's feeling. Looked like Spencer was not going to hurt her best friend. Looked like her best friend was not going to be hurt. If then, there was nothing to be mad about. Okay she could be mad at the lying thing but like usual, like every single second in her life, like every day since the day she had become Emily's best friend, all she could care about was Emily's happiness. Even just the thought of that could easily make her forget and forgive any mistake the tanned girl had made. She could forgive Emily but Spencer needed some punishments. Because obviously it had to be the writer who talked Emily to join this stupid idea. Though apparently this led to the happy ending the coffee shop owner had been waiting for, Hanna had to do something to the light brown eyes girl. Spencer had made Emily lie to her. Spencer had made Emily turn her back on her. Yes, she needed to be punished.

Exchanging a brief knowing look with Aria, the blonde continued her steps toward the tanned girl. She raised her voice.

"Really Spencer? Really? You think I'm gonna hurt MY Emily?" Emphasized the "my" part on purpose, the fashion designer held Emily's hand, linked their fingers together, looking directly at Spencer, spoke again. "If there's someone I'm gonna hit in this room, it's definitely you. Now move, take your hands off of MY Emily, go sit with Aria."

Hesitating for a moment, the light brown eyes girl eventually did what be told, feeling awkward for sitting next to the artist but didn't know where to start her explanation.

Hanna still holding hand with the dark brown eyes girl, figured she should say sorry for her anger earlier.

"Em, for the yelling minutes ago, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm not really that mad at you I just…"

"No, no. It's okay. It's my fault. You have all the rights to be angry. I lied to you in the first place. I was wrong but please hear my explanation first. I…"

Using her index finger to put on the tanned girl's lips, Hanna stopped Emily's explanation. She would be going to hear that but not now. She had to punish Spencer first. Looking into Emily's eyes, put on her serious face, raised her hand to caress the girl's cheek, the blonde asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Ye… yeah."

"Good. Stay still."

With that, Hanna slowly leaned in closer to Emily. And at the movement, you could tell she was going to kiss her best friend. On the girl's lips. Emily froze at her spot, didn't have a clue what was going on. As those lips getting closer each microsecond, Spencer getting more frustrated. The incredible writer couldn't control herself anymore, she snapped.

"STOP! Hanna, what the hell are you doing?"

Keeping her close distance with Emily, the blue eyes girl replied nonchalantly.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm gonna kiss Emily.

Finished her talk, Hanna continued to complete the rest way to reach her beloved best friend's lips. As they were about to touch, Spencer yanked Emily to her side, said angrily.

"No, you can't. She's mine. And why you do you want to kiss her?"

"No, she's not. You got married by contract, remember? You've gotten worse memory than I thought. I kiss whom I love whenever I want. Now give her back to me so I can finish the kiss."

"No way. You're just allowed to kiss her cheeks. The only one who has the permission to kiss her lips is me. Spencer Hastings."

"Why are you allowed to kiss Emily?"

"Because I love her."

"Ah ha! Got cha! Emily, you heard that? She loves you. She does love you."

Hanna jumped up in excitement, her grin cracked her face, totally entertained by the new discovery. The girl thought she had successfully treated Spencer to fall into her "confession" trap. She was happy. Happier than happy. This time, the coffee shop owner officially found the love of her life. The real one. Besides, seeing the protective Spencer while it came to Emily did amaze her a lot. She almost wanted to bonus a hundred points for the light brown eyes girl. Almost. The contract thing was still not forgivable.

To her surprises, the coffee shop owner didn't seem like she heard that for the first time. Of course, because she had heard that three times of the night and Spencer just made it turn to four. That reminded her, she hadn't said those three magical words back. Yeah, magical words. Emily loved to call those words like that. You took less than three seconds to say the sentence that could take your lifetime to figure out. That was why Emily loved it. She felt lucky. She felt lucky because she didn't have to wait for so long to hear those words. She didn't have to take her lifetime to want to say those words for someone again. She knew Spencer was that someone. Spencer was the only one that from now on she would love to say those words to. So she said it. Her first magical words. For Spencer.

The tanned girl smiling, her eyes turned to the girl who was now looking lost at the moment, linking their arms, responded softly.

"I know. And I love her, too." Taking her time to look lovingly at the light brown eyes girl, Emily continued. "I love you, Spencer Hastings."

The older girl almost melted on the floor after hearing that. Her grin took over her lips and seemed to be about to reach her eyes. Our lovely couple was now exchanging the look that no matter if you was single or taken, you would still be jealous. Extremely jealous. But apparently, Hanna and Aria weren't effected by that look. They were more effected by the things that were going on and obviously still didn't figure it out clearly. Sensing the clueless written all over the best friends' faces, Spencer gestured Hanna to go back to her seat which was next to Aria whilst the writer and Emily sat back to where they were at the beginning. Still having the dark brown eyes girl's arm in her, Spencer started.

"I guess you have a lot of questions but I blame you, Hanna. If you let me explain, we probably would get to the part where Aria forgive me already."

"What give you the impression that I'm gonna forgive you?" The artist asked, her voice had no sign of anger, almost in a playful tone.

"C'mon, we're team Sparia. You can't be mad at me forever." The writer pleaded, knew for sure she would have Aria's forgiveness eventually.

The tiny girl was speechless. Since the moment Spencer had joined the love train of Wren, Aria never heard that legend name left the writer's lips. Wren had made the light brown eyes girl be so into their love story to not care about anything beside that. And Aria was "anything beside that". That jerk had turned Spencer's life into a world which just involved him in order to complete his plan easily. After that monster broke Spencer's heart, the writer had totally shut everybody out. Everybody. No chances for her friends to help her recover. No chances for the artist to try and heal her. And yes, no chances for Sparia. This was like Spencer was born again, like Spencer had risen from the ashes. An old yet new Spencer was sitting in front of her. That half part of team Sparia was speaking like those horrible years had never happened, like she had never left the tiny girl side. Aria knew it. Her beloved best friend had been healed. Though she wanted to be mad but she failed. Spencer's happy ending was more important. Plus, "Sparia" was like the writer's code or spell she loved to use when she was in trouble with Aria while they were young. Spencer earned it. Aria's forgiveness.

Whilst the artist was beaming with the thoughts of the old – new Spencer and their good memories, the blonde raised her voice, getting more cheerful with each word.

"Wait a minute! I want a cool name like that. Em, we should have couple name. What do you think? I'm thinking something like Hemily. Oh, wait. It sounds weird. Ah ha! Got it! Hannily! We're Hannily. Get it? Hanna and Emily. Han – ni – ly. We're team Hannily. Oh my God this's so cool. It's like you're my other half and we stick together which obviously are all true. Brilliant. Brilliant, Hanna. I'm definitely gonna tell Caleb. And my mom. And my grandma. And…"

Aw, there she is. My lovely Hanna Marin, the one without her scary side. You could tell that Spencer was happy with this Hanna though. She wasn't so annoyed with the girl's rambling anymore. Between two sides of the blue eyes girl, she would totally go for this side. The scary side scared her. A lot.

Even though everyone was enjoying the usual mood Hanna had brought, the writer had to start the main part of their conversation. She interrupted.

"Hanna, as much as I want to hear more, I believe you also want to hear from us too. So…"

"Okay, spill it, Hastings." The girl jumped in before Spencer could finish.

"The marriage's fake. Well, was fake. I started it to avoid an arrangement marriage of my mom and, you know, for my reputation at the Hastings's meetings. Emily joined me because she needed money to keep her coffee shop. I accidentally passed by her place right at the time she was forced to pay her debt with "another payment". I paid her debt and she became my wife for six months. That was a nice plan which could possibly end well, if. If I didn't have feeling for Emily. I don't want to end this. I want her to be my wife for real. It took me a long time but I finally admitted it and settled to confess my feeling for her. Tonight. And I'm happy." The writer glanced over at the tanned girl, placed her hand on the girl's arm, smiling. "Because she has feeling for me, too. Because she loves me, just like the way I love her."

Couldn't keep her coldness any longer, the blue eyes girl's lips took control of her mind.

"Awwww… I… mean… Prove it!"

"What?"

"Prove that you're not lying. Prove that you love each other."

"Ooookay! How?"

"Kiss. Duh! C'mon. If you really love her, this kiss will be completely different from the one we saw at the wedding."

Looking at the other girls for a really long time, they decided to roll with it. That was their fault from the beginning and well, a kiss was just a really small part of things they had to pay for that enormous lie. And they kissed. The kiss started really awkward because no one would love to kiss when the audiences were staring like they were contemplating a masterpiece in a museum. But the audiences weren't disappointed though. After the "masterpiece"'s lips touch, it was like they had drifted to their land. The kiss was slow but got heated in a blink. Spencer's hand which was caring Emily's cheek slowly moved to her neck and pulled her closer. And it was a little weird for a shy girl like Emily totally forgot the best friends' eyes to wrap her arms around the writer's neck when she acknowledged the older girl's effort of getting closer and probably melting together. No signs of stopping. And I don't mind. But it was a shame though because apparently they hadn't invented something that kept your breaths while you was kissing. They stopped, as slow as the start, still forgot they had companies on the other side of the table. Smiling to each other, they didn't turn around until Aria cleared her throat.

They turned around. Not much to see, just a usual tiny best friend and a jaw dropped fashion designer. Yeah, not much. Aria raised her hand under Hanna's chin and closed the girl's mouth, waved several times in front of her face in the hope of getting the girl back to our planet. The artist spoke singingly.

"Hellooo, is Hanna there? Woo hoo?"

The blonde blinked, gulped.

"Ye… yeah. I… I just thought the kiss would be hot. I didn't expect to see "this" hot. I mean really, really hot. I… can you two do that again? Just once more."

Both Aria and Emily yelled.

"HANNA!"

The light brown eyes girl narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure you're not gay? That sounds pretty gay to me."

"You really don't know me that well. I'm always a little gay for Emily."

"HANNA!" Okay, all three girls joined their voices, that was a sign to stop, Hanna.

"Okay, okay! Geez, I'm just telling the truth."

Aria settled to drive to conversation back to the real topic and of course as far as possible from the kiss. The blonde didn't seem to let it go easily if they kept talking about it.

"Anyway, so that means you're together? No separate after six months?"

"Yeah, no separate. I'm so sorry for lying all this time. We'll do everything to gain you girls' trusts back. Everything. You don't have to forgive us right now. We know we don't deserve it but we'll try our best. We're truly sorry." The coffee shop owner said for the first time about this topic, her face was full of regret.

"I'm sorry, too. Really. I understand if you're still mad but I'm sorry."

Exchanged another knowing look, the best friends smiled.

"I lost it at the "Sparia" part."

"You have our trusts all the time, don't be stress about it. But we have to get to the real thing."

Confused, all the girls asked.

"What real thing?"

"This contract, I'll keep it. I still don't have my full trust on you, Spencer Hastings. In case things don't go well, I have to make sure Emily has all the rights after that. As long as you're being nice with her, I promise this's our secret." Didn't miss a beat, didn't blink, Hanna let out the speech she had prepared since she figured out the writer had mutual feeling with her best friend.

"Hanna, you don't hav…"

"Emily, what did I say about that? Hanna Marin has never done "have to do" things." Leaving the coffee shop in her silence seat, the blue eyes girl turned to Spencer. "So, what do you say? Deal?"

Flicking her eyes between Hanna, Emily and the contract, Spencer answered confidently.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>It was another peaceful day at wonderland. By peaceful day, I meant any day in a week. And by wonderland, I meant any place the girls had each other company. The younger girl was laying her head in Spencer's lap, book in hands, seemed like she was just doing her favorite activity in comfortable silence. It was weird though. When they started to make this relationship serious, they didn't know it could be this easy. I meant even though they had been housemate for more than three months, anything could go wrong when the girls looked closely, figured out the other's bad habits and tried to love all of that. That was one of the main things in relationships. Knowing the other had flaws but still loved them anyway. Sometimes you needed to try hard to love them like you used to at the beginning. Really hard. But it didn't work like that with our lovebirds. It was like they were made for each other. The one who loved to read and the one who loved to write. The one who loved to make everything tidy and the one who loved to see everything tidy. The one who loved to cuddle and the one who loved to be the big spoon. See? It was like a lock and its key. Things hadn't started for too long but they all knew what forever felt like. They couldn't put it into words. Just like this. Like right now. No words left anyone lips but still seemed like they read thousands beautiful poems, sang thousands merry love songs and possibly said three magical words countless times to the other.<p>

I haven't checked Emily yet but I'm pretty sure Spencer was happy. What? No, I don't read mind. It was just so obvious. Her eyes had never left the girl in her lap and came with that, her smile had never left her face. She was admiring a rare beauty in her life without knowing she was one of the parts that made a lovely picture of definition of love. Her hand kept playing with the tanned girl's hair. Sometimes she brushed it, sometimes she tangled her fingers in it. After a while, the writer began to play with any feature on Emily's face. She drew lines at the girl's eyebrows, stroked the girl's bridge of the nose, moved her thumb gently along the girl's lips. It made the coffee shop owner smiled, looked up.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Well then, can you stop doing "nothing", please? It's a little distracting. I can barely read a single word and I'm at this page for hours."

"I know."

Giving the writer a surprised glare, Emily grinned without noticed.

"I hate you so much."

"No, you love me."

With that, the older girl lower herself and pressed her lips on Emily's, smiling into the kiss. As they separated, the dark brown eyes girl bit her lips, a slight blushed crossed her cheeks. Okay, she was still that "easily get blushed" person.

"You should stop doing that." Spencer said before pressed another kiss on the girl's lips.

"Doing what?"

Blushing, the girl asked.

Another kiss.

"Being adorable."

Blushed.

Another kiss.

"Seriously, stop it."

"I'm not doing anything. You're the one who is doing a lot of "nothing" since the beginning."

"I'll stop if you stop being this adorable."

Emily didn't answer that. Of course she didn't. She didn't know how to reply to that. She was practically doing "nothing" as in not moving any part of her body. The process of her brain kept going and as a habit whilst thinking, she licked her lips. Yeah, I know. New reason to get new kiss.

Praising herself for discovering that new reason, pretending to be serious while trying hard to not kiss the girl, the older girl spoke.

"You know what? I'm not gonna look at your face anymore. I'll just kiss and kiss and kiss and probably both of us will die because of starving on this couch. Yeah, no more looking, no more kissing."

Finished her talk, Spencer crossed her arms in front of her chest, looked anywhere but Emily. On the other hand, sensing this teasing writer was playing again, the younger girl beamed. She didn't let Spencer win this time. The girl sat back, put both palms on the writer's cheeks, trying to turn her face to look at her, pouting.

"C'mon, look at me! Look how cute I am. Spencer, Spencerrr, Spencerrrrrrr!"

And that was how our incredible but dorky writer lost it.

_Damn it._

The light brown eyes girl unfolded her arms, immediately pulled Emily in another kiss. This one was slower, hotter and longer as Emily eventually laying underneath Spencer. The kiss came to its end and their eyes reflected each other's shadow while their breaths mimicked the other unsteady rhythms. No one moved. Interesting! I wondered what was going to happen next.

Spencer sat up and helped Emily sitting back with a safety distance. Yes, nothing happened. Just like other times. It was still too soon and we all knew these dorks weren't that kind that wanted to rush anything. Especially with something precious like this. Too soon.

The light brown eyes girl linked their fingers, raised Emily's hand up to planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I have to go to work tomorrow. Casting things."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it'll be a little lonely and I'll miss you. A lot. So… come with me?"

Leaning in to give Spencer's cheek a kiss, the coffee shop owner whispered to her ear.

"Anywhere."

* * *

><p>As they had talked about it the day before, today, they came to work together. At first, the writer just brought her girl with her because she would miss her favorite person like crazy and she was sure no one wanted to see her crazy side. Emily knew the reason and she was worried. She was afraid she might be a burden for Spencer in all of this professional things, this showbiz things.<p>

Apparently, she was wrong. The casting for this movie was the biggest one ever. Since everyone had been talking about it when it had been just a tiny idea mentioned in an interview, the world expected a lot from this project. Everything had to be the best of it could be. The crew was one of the best crew. The directors were all the well – known ones. The cast must reach that level too. That was why Spencer had to be involved in this because she was the only one who understood her book the most. She would have some brilliant comments for everyone who had joined the auditions and would eventually choose the best cast. But that wasn't enough. The crew wanted to hear her fans' opinions too. And that was Emily's new job because stood out of anybody else, she was one of the biggest fans of our incredible writer.

Before the auditions started, Emily spotted Hanna was waving at her from the end of the hall. Looked like someone though said "don't have my full trust on you" but still managed to join in the fashion crew and help Spencer make a successful adapted movie.

After exchanging a few words with her blonde best friend, Emily had to go back and start her new position as a judge. Not an important judge. But yeah, still a judge.

The auditions went pretty well but they hadn't found an actress that actually fitted perfectly for the role. They wanted someone who was young, talented, passionate, new but not too new. They had to be somehow famous enough to appeal the audiences when the cast released in the future. So many ideals for a single person. It was really tough.

Time flied and at the end of today's audition, they had one name left. I know what you all are thinking.

The name was called in.

"Next, Alison DiLaurentis."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think?<strong>


End file.
